Over Protective
by missefron15
Summary: Gabriella is always protected by her three older brothers and her father who is a cop. When they move to a new town and she meets Troy Bolton, things start to change. Drastically. TxG.
1. Montez'

**A/N:**hey guys this idea kinda just popped into my head as I was watching T.V.. If you want me to continue tell me in a review and I will. If you don't then I'll stop. I'm working on chapter 13 for haunted and will get out when I'm done.

* * *

Chapter 1

You got to Love family right? Well if you lived in my house hold you wouldn't stand a chance. My name? Gabriella Montez. Family? 3 overly protective brothers and a very overprotected dad. Mom died when I was 10. That was 7 years ago today. I just turned 17 and I'm a Junior soon to be at East High. Out of my brothers I love my twin the most. Yes I have a twin. His name is Braden. My other 2 brothers, Lucas who is 18 and a Senior this year, and Matthew who is 16 and a Sophomore. It's nearly 8 am and we're now arriving at our new house in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I was tired. I just wanted to sleep. I happened to Fall asleep as we pulled up. Me being the only girl in the house I deserved my beauty sleep. It was Saturday and school started for the new year on Monday. We're only moving here because my dad is a cop and he got a job transfer to be the sheriff. I love it. I get to mess with all his radio's and stuff. Sure he get's mad but hey! I'm his only daughter.

We pulled up and I was still sleeping barely. I could hear the 4 men in my life talk about me. They told Braden or Lucas to pick me up. I laughed inside when they didn't pick Matt for anything.

We took 3 cars here to the house. Lucas', Mine and Braden's, and Matt's. Well I guess you could say 4 since my dad was going to pick up his New SUV with sheriff on the side doors. Lucas had a classic 1976 yellow mustang, Matt had a Navy Blue Ford truck, and I got the car I wanted which was a Black sleek Range Rover. Braden didn't seem to mind. I loved Lucas' car because it was yellow, my favorite color. He let me drive it sometimes. Braden usually drove the range rover. I always like to be in dad's car. We'd always go to school, I'd be in the cop car and they guys would get a hint that I'm not theirs and that they shouldn't try with me or my dad would kill them.

I heard my side of the car open and hands firmly pick me up. I knew it was Lucas. I loved my big brother. I loved it when they helped me out with everything. They didn't help me out when I was PMSing...but that's a girl thing not a guy thing.

"Gabs, wake up."I heard Lucas say. I grunted saying leave me alone but he didn't get the message so he started to tickle me which I perked my eyes and opened them and started screaming stop.

"Lucas!"I heard my dad, Keith Montez shout.

"Yeah?"Lucas answered.

"Your going to wake the neighbors."he said and Lucas put me down said he was sorry to dad and started bringing in boxes from the 3 cars. The moving truck finally came and had made a huge noise pulling up. Some of the neighbors came outside and only saw us moving in and nodded and went back inside except a few.

It was now 10 am and I was bored out of my mind. I was waiting for my dad to come home from picking up his new truck. The 3 boys went with him because they took my rover and etc., so on and so on. I was outside waiting and listening to my IPOD when a shadow for casted above me. I looked up to see an African American boy with afro hair and looking down at me. I took off my headphones and stood up, to see eye to eye.

"Ummm...hi?"I said in a question form.

"Oh sorry, Hey I'm Chad. I thought I'd come over and say hi to my new neighbor. I live across the street."he said.

"Gabriella and thanks and I guess I live here."I said with a giggle.

"YO CHAD!"I heard someone shout his name from next door.

"Hey man!"Chad shouted back as the other guy about my age and Chad's came over. They did their little guy hug and they other guy turned to me.

"Who's this?"he asked.

"Troy this is Gabriella, she's our new neighbor."Chad said and Troy nodded.

"Hey, I'm Troy."he said.

"Gabriella."I said, then a Cop car Truck and Range Rover pulled up.

"Chad, what'd you do this time?"Troy asked.

"Nothing!honestly!"Chad said quickly like he was hiding something.

"Umm, boys you aren't in trouble."I said and walked towards the 2 cars.

"Is she in trouble?"Chad asked Troy who shrugged and said I don't know.

I walked over to the SUV cop car and saw my dad getting out and then I saw Braden getting our of the driver's side of our range rover as well as Lucas and Matt getting out from the back.

"Hey daddy."I said and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek.

"daddy?"Troy and Chad said in a whisper.

"Hey sweetie, let me guess you want me to take you to school in my new car?"Keith asked.

"Yep, sure do."I said with a giggle.

"Anything for my little girl."he said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Yo Gabi!"Braden said coming up to me with Lucas and Matt following.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"Who are the guys over by the front door and what did they do to you!?"Lucas questioned.

"Settle down brothers,"I said and motioned for Chad and Troy to come here. They did and stood in front of the 4 Montez men. "Lucas, Braden, Matt, Daddy, this is Troy and Chad. Chad lives across the street and Troy lives next door. They came over and said hi."I said. I could see my brothers and dad looking them over.

"Hello Guys, I'm Keith Montez."my dad said sticking his hand out for them to shake.

"Chad Danforth."Chad said and shook my dad's hand then Troy shook his hand and spoke."Troy Bolton." I looked at my brothers and nudged them to act nice.

"Lucas."Lucas said still looking them over.

"Hey I'm Gabriella's twin Braden."he said.

"Oh one of our friends are twins. The Evans."Chad said. wow another set of twins. Oh the joy.

"Matt."he said and looked them over as well as Lucas.

"Nice to meet you."Chad and Troy said in unison. Then Chad's cell went off. He excused himself and then 5 minutes later he came back happy.

"Yo Troy Boy, we gotta go."Chad said.

"Where too now Afro?"he asked his best friend i presume.

"Tay."he said.

"Dude I seriously don't want to see you suck face with your girlfriend."Troy said.

"Let me finish?"he asked.

"Fine."

"Tay, Shar, Ryan, Zeke, Kels, Jason, and Ryan's girlfriend Samantha are going down to our spot."Chad said.

"Are we going to talk about the plan for Friday?"he asked in a loud whisper sorta.

"Yeah."Chad answered.

"Let's GO!"Troy said and turned to face me and the 4 montez guys. "We got to go meet some friends--"Troy got interrupted by Chad.

"Dude, invite them. We're meeting some friends at a spot we like to hang out and since you 4 are new come with us and chill."Chad said.

"Sure why not."Braden said. Lucas and Matthew took some time but agreed. I couldn't go unless I asked daddy.

"Dad?"I asked.

"Lucas,Braden, Matt, look after her."Keith said and handed Gabriella his keys.

"You mean your gonna let me borrow it?!"I asked excited.

"Just don't call the station, got it?"Keith asked his 17 year old daughter.

"Got it!"I shouted and ran towards the drivers side with the 5 guys looking at me."Are you 5 going to stand there are you going to get your lazy ass' over here and get in?"I asked.

"Follow us."Troy and Chad said as they went and got into Troy's Audi S6.**(a/n:lol..remind you of a certain blue eyed famous boy's car?lol)**

I followed them as we hit back roads and everything until they stopped and saw 4 cars abandoned. Troy had driven around them and then and there we saw 7 people. Troy and Chad stopped and parked and got out and went towards their friends.

"OMG!Troy there's a cop car!"Sharpay shouted.

"Relax."Troy said and motioned for me to stop, park and get out.

"Dude what are you doing that's a cop."Zeke said.

"Just relax and watch."Chad said.

I got out and so did Lucas, Braden and Matt. They walked in front of me being protective except for Braden who walked beside me giving me someone to talk to.

"Who are they?"Kelsi asked.

"New Neighbors."Troy and Chad said in unison.

"All 4 of them siblings?"Taylor asked.

"Yep. Twins and an older brother and younger brother."Chad said.

"Oh."The 7 people said in unison. Lucas and Matthew got their first and said hi and then Braden and I said hi.

"Which one's are twins?"Ryan asked.

"Us."Braden and I said in unison as we step forward.

"OMG!you have a brother twin too!AWESOME!"Sharpay exclaimed. I just nodded my head and gave a smile.

"Don't worry she tends to get a little excited."Jason said to us 4.

"So can I ask you 4 a question?"Samantha asked.

"Sure."We said in unison.

"What are your names, how old are you and what grade are you 4 in?..."she asked and everyone gave a laugh.

"I'm Lucas, I'm 18 and I'm going to be a senior."he said with a laugh.

"I'm Matthew or just call me Matt works better, I'm 16 and I'm a sophomore."he said.

"I'm Gabriella, 17, Junior." I said simple.

"Braden.17.Junior."My twin said.

"Why are you in a cop car?"Taylor asked as Chad put his arms around her waist.

"It's our dad's, he's the sheriff and he said I could drive it since Braden takes over our Range Rover we share."I said in a kidding voice at the last part.

"So are you going to East High?"Zeke asked.

"Yep."We all said.

"So you got our names what about yours?"Lucas asked.

"Oh right!I'm Zeke Baylor, we're all Juniors."he said and we all let out a laugh

"I'm Taylor McKessie."

"Ryan Evans."

"Sharpay Evans and yes Ryan and I are twins!"she said excited.

"I'm Samantha Parker."

"Jason Cross."

"Kelsi Neilson."she said shyly. She was kinda like me. She was shy and I was too. I believe her and Jason are dating, Zeke and Sharpay are dating, Ryan and Sam, and Chad and Taylor are all dating by the way they hold each other. Troy's lonely but he doesn't act like it.

"So..."Braden said."Do you guys have basketball?"he asked. Braden Loved and breathed Basketball 24/7. He was on the team of our last school. He didn't want to be captain. He hates center of attention as well as I.

"Holy Shit YEAH!"Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy exclaimed, except Ryan.

"Good, I'm trying out. I would die if I don't play."Braden said and the other guys nodded.

"What about you Lucas?"Taylor asked.

"Baseball."he answered and Chad and Ryan looked up.

"Dude you play?"They both asked.

"Yep."he answered.

"He's amazing!"I said."He got our last school so far into the game!"

"Then you have to try out. Our team is seniors and Juniors."Ryan ans Chad said.

"I will."He said and started talking baseball with them.

"Matt what about you?"Sharpay asked.

"Oh, football for me."he answered.

"Great maybe we can get a winning season."Zeke said."I play sometimes but not all."him and Matt got into a conversation. Now there was Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Sam, Troy and Jason left to talk too.

"Hey what about you Gabriella you seem quiet."Troy said.

"Oh,..I don't know rea-"I got cut off by my 3 brothers.

"Don't lie Gabs!She's an amazing singer! and a freaking braniac."The 3 said and returned to their conversations.

"Seriously?"Sharpay, Taylor, Sam, Kelsi, Jason and Troy asked.

"Uh, yep."I said.

"How good?"Sharpay asked.

"Not ve-"I got cut off again.

"Here."Braden gave Sharpay his IPOD and played a song.

"Holy shit guys listen to this."Sharpay exclaimed. Everyone listened and were amazed.

"Wow, you have great voice..no scratch that AMAZING voice."Kelsi said.

"Thanks."I said and glared at me twin

"Hey you need to step out of your shell."he said.

"Whatever."I said to him.

"You shouldn't be ashamed you know."Troy said coming and sitting beside me as everyone was in their own convo's.

"I'm not...I just don't like to sing that much any more."I said.

"Why not?"he asked. I looked closely into him and saw Blue eyes. They were gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare at them. But then I realized he asked me a question.

"Oh, umm when I was 10 my mom, she uhhh died from cancer and I only sang for her. Now that she's gone, I haven't sung in front of any one. My brothers will sometimes take a video camera and upload the mp3 of my voice and put it in their IPOD's. They have at least a million songs that I've song by different artist. I told them clearly to take them off but no...Don't listen to your only and smart sister."I said with a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry about your mom."he said.

"It's ok. She's in my heart. That's good enough for me."I said with a smile.

"You know, your not like most girls I know and that would contain mostly of Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Samantha,"he said and I gave out a giggle."Any way, certainly not someone like them. Well maybe a little like Kelsi, but yeah."he said with a smile and looking at me.

"Thanks I guess."I giggled and smiled. My cell started ringing and it was dad. I told Troy to hold on and I pressed the talk button. "Hey dad."

"Hey Gabi, listen gather your brothers and get home, dinner's ready."Keith said.

"So how many pizza's did you order dad?"I asked with a smile.

"15."he said.

"Why 15?"I asked.

"Are your new friends hungry? Because they might as well meet me now and don't worry about the future since I'm a cop."he said. I laughed.

"Ok dad we'll all be there."I said and hung up. I stood up, Troy as well and we both walked over to the others. "Hey Luc, Matt, Braden, dad called he got pizza and your all invited."Everyone got their cells out and said their eating at mine and got in the cars and drove home. I didn't feel like driving so Lucas did. It was only 6:30 but dad liked to eat early, do homework, get some kid time in and etc.

As we pulled up at my house and got out, my house is huge like a mansion but no. Zeke, Chad, Troy, Jason, Ryan all looked at the cars we had and ran over to Lucas'.

"Dude this is amazing!"Jason said.

"Yeah, my dad got it for me. It was going to be for Gabriella since yellow's her favorite color but the moment she drove it, too much for her. So she got a Rover with Braden."Lucas said.

"Let's go in, you know how dad likes to eat at 6:30."Braden said.

We all went inside and saw my dad talking on his cell in his uniform. I groaned as well as Braden, Matt, and Lucas. Everyone looked at us. I went up to my dad.

"Dad, you said."I started.

"I know, but work is work and we discussed this before we moved here Gabriella."Keith said.

"I know, I know."I said and sighed.

"Lucas,Braden, Matt protect her."Keith said pointed towards Gabriella.

"Will do sir."The 3 boys said.

"Who has the keys?"Keith asked as Lucas threw the keys. Just as Keith was out the door he stood in front of the 9 teens that we considered our friends. "It's a pleasure seeing you all, I hope too see you all again, yes?"he asked as they all nodded. "Great. Bye boys, Gabriella don't hate me, I love you."Keith said and was out the door.

"I still can't believe your dad is a cop."Sharpay said as the 3 boys laughed. I went into the kitchen and got some of the pizza boxes.

"Who's hungry?"

* * *

That was chapter 1...what'd cha think? 

xoxo

Ashley


	2. I Never

**A/N:** Ok just to let you know my story is in between T and M so when you read this can you tell me in a review which one I should do. Do you want more and etc. This is idk..you decide and help me out. T or M?Chapter 13 of Haunted will be out soon. Don't worry.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was now Saturday again. A week since we moved here and I was bored to death. Last Saturday night was fun. They ate the pizza and she gained 9 new friends. I was really close to Troy. They talked the most. They even went up to her room and sat on her bed and talked and talked about things. He had this effect on her and she couldn't point it out. It was like he knew more about her than any one in her whole life and only knowing him for a day. They even made a pact too and their 17 years old.

_Flashback_

_Last Saturday night._

_Everyone was eating and Gabriella just went upstairs and sat on her bed and sat down until she felt more weight on her bed. She looked beside her to see Troy Bolton sitting next to her looking at her._

_"What?"she asked in a calm voice._

_"Why'd you leave?"he asked._

_"I don't know. I felt like being alone. Is that a crime?"she asked._

_"No. Not at all."he said._

_"You know when my mom was alive, dad never had to work as much. He was always home to see my mom and brothers and have time for us, but ever since she died, he's hid his pain into work. I'm scared."she said._

_"Why?"he asked looking into her brown eyes._

_"I'm scared that my dad will get hurt on the job and die. I'm scared that my brothers won't be there to protect me when I need them the most. I'm scared of life, my dad's and my brothers. I'm scared that I'll get cancer and die like my mom. I'm scared that I won't get to see the age of 25 and get married and have kids and soo on. I'm scared of what's in front of me. But most importantly I'm scared of the world and future that holds."she said pooring her heart out basically._

_"You know, now that I'm your neighbor, I can help you too. I'm scared."he said._

_"Yeah? and what are you scared of?"she asked turning to face him._

_"Everything. I'm scared of my parents dying. I'm scared of not being able to play basketball. I'm scared of death. I'm scared of spiders."he said as Gabriella let out a small laugh through some tears." I'm scared of not being able to be good enough for my dad. I mean he's always pushing me to be the best and strive for the best and you got gettcha head in the game and win, DON'T lose. He pushes me too far and I explode on him. I have a secret."he told her._

_"And what would that secret be?"she asked him._

_"I took my dad's car out about I don't know about 6 months ago, because I was so pissed off at him, and I crashed it. I ran from the sight before any one noticed me. But when my dad found out his car was stolen and crashed we was angry and everything."he said._

_"You know that's bad Troy. I would never do that if I was mad at my dad."she said._

_"Yeah but your not Jack Bolton's daughter nor son, I am."he said and layed back. Gabriella sighed and layed back too, to where she was looking at the ceiling._

_"What does your mom say about this?"Gabriella asked._

_"She and my dad fight about it. She get's so pisses off at him when he pushes me sooo far that I can't stand to see tomorrow. I almost had to go to the hospital because my breathing wasn't good from running so much."he said._

_"Have you had a one-on-one chat with your dad about this pushing too far?"she asked._

_"Yeah, but he just blew it off like it's nothing and I would get over it."he said._

_"That sucks."she said with a sigh._

_"tell me about it."he said with a sigh._

_"Let's make a pact."she said._

_"aren't we a little too old to be doing that?"he asked her sitting up on his elbows, as Gabriella did the same._

_"In my world no, so go along with it. Let's make a pact to be best friends and what ever life throws at us we take it and double what happens and rebel against it. And your the only one I seem comfortable talking too and hanging out with."she said with a slight laugh about the last part._

_"Wow, daddy's girl who want's to rebel, I like it."he said with a smile and held out his hand._

_"No I don't do hand shakes."she said and then leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He responded and kissed back, after a minutes they pulled back and looked at each other._

_"Pact."they both said at the same time._

_End of Flashback._

**Gabriella's POV**

I sat on my bed and I had almost forgotten about that kiss. Well I did imply that kiss and he responded. But I also said what ever happens to us we have to rebel against sorta. I know if I get into trouble, Troy will go down with me since the pact. I will get in trouble and my dad will get pissed but you know what!? I'm tired of him always working! I let out a scream which was sorta loud and my 3 brothers pounced into my room and ran over towards me.

"Gabs! you ok!?"Lucas, Braden, and Matt asked.

"I'm fine, just letting some anger out." I said and buried my head back into the pillow.

"Oh ok, oh by the way, dad said not to go out today because he has to work and their was a rubbery and he doesn't want his children out."Lucas said. I nodded and told them to shut my door on the way out.

After an hour of doing nothing there was a tap on my balcony door's. I looked up to see a blue eyed babe. Wait! did I, Gabriella Montez call Troy Bolton a babe? I must be freaking crazy. I let a smile play across my lips and got up from my bed and went towards the door, and opened and was attacked my Troy kissing me. I was in shock and I kissed back. Again why was Troy Bolton kissing me? Then I saw it. He had a bruise on his cheek. We both pulled back for air and I ran my hand over the bruise.

"Wow, and what happened?"I asked concerned.

"I back talked my dad, and you said whatever life throws at us to rebel and that's what I get."he said and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I got us into this, We can call it off if you want I mea-"I got cut off again by his lips. We started a little make-out session and ended up on my bed. I don't know what was going on, I mean I've kissed a guy before but with Troy, it just felt real.

I melted into the kiss he started to nip at my neck and I let out a moan. I could tell he was smiling. I mean I've known him for a week and people were already asking me if we were together. I told them no of course and said that we were only friends right? I pulled back from Troy and he just kinda frowned.

"What are we?"I asked him as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and I got lost in them.

"Uh..neighbors."he said. I let out a laugh.

"No I mean, this."I said pointing to the bed, us and kissing.

"Oh, I don't know, But I can't be friends with you though...I want to be more."he said.

"What do you want to be?"I asked him with a grin on my face.

"Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend because your hot and we're on your bed making out and your hot and I really really like you and did I mention that we made a pact? And of course your hot."he said and I let out a laugh.

"How can I say no to your rambling?"I said and kissed him and depended the kiss and we continued making out. I can't believe I have a boyfriend!OMG!YAY!wait...I've had boyfriends before but my dad and brother's always got in the way and made my life hell. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Troy, can we keep it a secret?"I asked him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why?"he asked as he was still on top of me.

"Because I've had a few boyfriends in the past and they were always run off by my brothers and my dad and I don't want you to be scared of them."I said.

"Gabriella, I'm not scared of them. And yeah we should shouldn't we? I mean Lucas would kill me if he saw me on top of you right at this second, and so would Matt and Braden will, I like him the best out of your brothers."he said and I gave out a laugh.

"Thank you."I said and leaned up and gave him another kiss. We stayed in my room and watched a movie but mainly we made out. It was fun kissing him. I like it alot.

"Oh shit!"Troy exclaimed and I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"There's a party in like 10 minutes I'm suppose to go to at Jason's."he said

"Well let's go."I told him.

"Gabi, there's going to drinking, and Jason's parties are huge."he said. I thought it was cute him protecting me.

"I swear the pact means whatever we do we go against it and do it any way."I said as a smile place upon my lips. Troy kissed me and put his shoes on and I put my shoes on.

"I thought you weren't suppose to come out?"he asked as we were about to go down from my balcony. I thought for a second. I ran over to my door, locked it turned my IPOD radio that played my IPOD and stuff a few pillows under my covers and ran back to the balcony.

"why the music?"Troy asked as we got down from the balcony and sneaking into his Audi S6 and driving away.

"When my music is on they don't bother me, they either think I'm asleep or crying because I miss my mom."I said and he nodded. We drove for about another 10 minutes and walked up and into Jason's house. Troy holding my hand. I loved it. Our hands fit perfectly together. But then we both realized that we wanted our relationship to be a secret. We got into the kitchen and saw Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sam, and Jason and Kelsi all drinking a beer.

"Troy-BOY!"Chad shouted.

"You Afro what's going on?"he asked as we all decided to get into a conversation. We mainly stayed in the kitchen. We all sat on the floor and each of us had a beer. I sat by Sharpay and Troy.

"Let's play a game."I said.

"And what game should we play Miss Montez?"Troy asked.

"I Never..."Sharpay shouted.

"Sounds good too me."I said. Everyone one agreed.

"Ok Chad you start."Troy said.

"Alright. I Never failed a test."Everyone took a drink.

"My turn,"Taylor said."I never went skinny dipping." Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Troy took a drink.

"Are you guys serious!?"Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah it was a dare, which happened last summer and Taylor should know she dared us to do it or she would tell the whole school we all had sex with Mr.Marvin."Troy said. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Sam and I all busted out laughing.

"Ok, my turn."Sharpay said."I never had sex."Everyone took a drink except for me, Sharpay, Zeke and Troy. I was impressed that Troy hadn't.

"So Troy-Boy is a virgin?"I asked.

"Yep. I never could have a girlfriend more than 1 day because of dad."

"Troy, man I thought you hooked up with that one chick, Stacey."Chad asked.

"Nope. I don't go for blonde's. I think their ditsy...no offense Shar."he said.

"None taken."she said.

"Troy what do you go for?"Taylor asked.

"Brunettes."he said proudly.

"Well that eliminates like down to 100 girls at school."Jason said.

"Yeah but I got my eye on one so don't worry about my sex life and worry about your own."Troy said to The guys.

"Ok, continue!"Sharpay said.

"I'll go."I said."I never got arrested."no one drank except for Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, and Troy. "You got arrested?"I asked Troy.

"It was only because we pulled a prank at school and got caught. We were only like in for a night. MY dad blew up on me when he found out. But I'm good and that was last year."Troy said as we all nodded.

"And we all know Gabriella wouldn't be arrested."Ryan said.

"And why is that?"I asked.

"Your dad is a cop."he said.

"So, I'm too good and besides, his cop buddies are cool. So like if you guys get in trouble i can basically get you out."I said.

"That's a relief."Chad said and we all laughed.

"My turn."Troy said. "I never lied." EVERYONE took a drink.

"You lied Gabriella?"Sam asked. Why do these people think I don't do bad things, just because daddy is a cop doesn't mean I haven't done anything.

"Dozen's of times."I said.

"Wow."Jason said. We all laughed.

It was almost midnight and we were all drunk."Troy?"I asked him. he was Slightly sober.

"Hmm?"he asked me.

"Can you take me home?"I asked him.

"Sure."he said and we drove back to our neighborhood. I saw my dad was home and my brothers too. Troy parked his car in his drive way, he decided to come with me and we climbed my balcony together. When we got up there we were drunk. We layed on my bed and then I kisses Troy. He kissed back with tons of passion. We layed down on the bed and I raised his shirt above his head and took it off. He looked at me and I nodded for him to take mine off. Sure I was drunk but I could still control my emotions. I kissed him and we started out make-out session. He took his pants off and I had shorts on so he took mine off. Who knows what was going to happen in my bedroom.

* * *

Yikes! 

T or M?

I'm not sure so that's why I need you guys to help me out!lol.

xoxo

Ashley


	3. I'm Too Sexy

A/N: I love this chapter personally. I laughed towards the end. and I didn't think I would get 46 reviews just on 2 chapters. I'm so glad you like it! I have it all planned out in my head so yeah.sorry if my spelling is bad. Ok This might turn into M rated because of what I have planned I guess. lol.

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up with a major hang over. It was terrible. I looked down to see myself almost naked. Troy and I almost had sex last night. I mean he's in his boxers and I'm in my underwear and bra. WOW. I looked over at him sleeping. I suddenly did not feel good. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

"Hang over's a bitch."I said myself. As I said that banging occurred at my door and yelling...it was Lucas. I quickly flushed the toilet washed my mouth out and ran back into my room, turned my music on and waited for Lucas to leave. After a minute he did and I sighed in relief. I looked back over to Troy who was perfectly asleep. How can he sleep when Lucas banging? I thought to myself. I decided to wake Troy-BOY!yay. I like that word. Chad's got me hooked on it.

"Troy!"I whispered so my dad or brother's wouldn't hear. Good it was Sunday but the gang and I and Troy of course are still gonna have our hang overs. I might as well stay in today. I kept trying to wake Troy but he wouldn't get up. I decided I would just go back to sleep. I layed down and felt arms wrap around me.

"You know you could of just kissed me and I would of woken up."Troy said with his eye's closed.

"How come your not throwing up?"I asked.

"I can hold down my liquor but I do have a pounding headache."he said.

"Well same here buddy...same here."I replied. He pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead and I simply just melted into his arms and fell asleep. Little did I know...my balcony doors were unlocked.

* * *

**Braden's POV**

I heard Lucas stomping down the stairs and sat next to me on the couch watching a movie with me. I looked at him. He looked like something was going on. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then I felt something weird was going on and it had to do with Gabriella. I sighed and turned to Lucas.

"Luc, what's going on?"I asked him.

"It's Gabriella. She never locks her door."Lucas said. He's right. she never once locked her door. We knew to stay away when there was music on.

"Well was the music on?"I asked him. He thought for a second. I swear he takes a century to do so and I'm 17.

"When I first knock or banged on the door it wasn't then I heard her shuffling her feet and it came on. She usually has it on, she's hiding something."he told me. I think he was right. I got up and Lucas looked at me funny.

"I'll be back going to get some fresh air."I said and went outside. I ran around the side of our house and started climbing Gabriella's balcony. this is wrong on SOOO many levels. I was snooping on my twin sister. ow wrong would that be to her and she's gonna yell at me. Oh well, I'm her brother, that's what we're suppose to do. I got up there and climbed over the railing went swiftly towards the door and opened and gasped quietly.

"Holy Shit."I said to myself. There I saw our NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR!!!yes..Troy Bolton in his boxers in my sister's bed with HER and she's only wearing a bra and underwear. holy shit this is bad. I started doing something, looking for a condom wrapper. I know weird but wouldn't you do it if there was a guy in your sister's bed half naked to the bone? I looked around and didn't find anything. I looked in his wallet. Sure enough there was one in there but, not opened. I went towards Gabriella a little and her breath smelled of beer. I assume they left, got drunk, came back, almost having sex and past out before anything further. I put his wallet back in his jeans and climb back over the balcony and left. Boy was Gabriella going to get it when she woke up.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up hours later and saw Troy was still asleep, I looked at the time and it read 1:00pm. Wow...I'm still hung over I can tell you that. I layed back down. You know if felt good to just be in my bra and underwear. Even more fun is that Troy's bedroom is right where he can see me. WOW...I'm naughty. I giggled to myself. Troy's phone started ringing and I picked it up and it read Chad. I decided to have a little fun and answer it.

"Hello?"I answered

"Gabriella?"Chad asked.

"No it's Cinderella, of course it's me, what do you want with Troy-Boy?"I asked giggling that I used Chad's name for Troy.

"Is he at your house?"Chad asked.

"Yes."I said in a bored tone.

"Can I come over?"he asked.

"Yep."I said and hung up. I was still in my bra and underwear. I mean I had a lacy black bra from Victoria's secret and then like boy shorts underwear and I was a 1 or was I a zero in my waist? I don't remember. I suddenly took my glasses slipped on my flips flops, opened my bedroom door and shut it, and walked downstairs. My brothers were the only one's home. I walked into the kitchen grabbed the Advil bottle and 3 bottles of water, guessing Chad was home alone and needed Advil and water and to crash here. And I was right. I walked to the front door and it rang.

"I got it!"I yelled, but my brothers came anyway ans gasped.

"Gabriella what the hell!?"Lucas shouted.

"Not sooo damn loud jeez..and it's Chad!"I said and opened the door to see a chad with glasses on and walking very fast.

"Hey gabs nice outfit."he said I handed him the bottle and he took it, ran upstairs into my room and shut the door. I shut the front door and turned around to see my brother's looking at me.

"Are you going to stand there and stare or move your ass?"I asked and went back into the kitchen and grabbed 7 more bottles of water and went upstairs and into my room to see Chad in my chair at my desk with his head in his hands.

"You called everyone didn't you Chaddy?"I asked in a baby voice.

"Yep they should be here in a little while."he said.

"Taylor at your house or did she leave?"I asked.

"She's there trying to find water but I told her to come here when I got off the phone and you have a hot body. Sorry I'm still a little drunk."he said and I laughed.

"Here's the Advil. I'll be back in a sec. Lock the door Chad."I said he did as he was told when I left. I ran back downstairs to be met by my loving brothers once again.

"Gabriella puts some clothes on."Matt demanded.

"And who made you the boss Matthew?"I asked coldly as I went passed them, opened the front door to see 7 people with hang overs and glasses on. Sharpay in shorts/underwear like mine but with a tank top on and slippers, as well as Taylor, Kelsi and Sam. The boys just having their heads down..

"Dude Gabs your hot with no clothes."the girls said and the 7 people came in and we started up the stairs.

"Gabi!"I heard Braden call. I turned around. He knew. I could tell. I motioned for him to come and he did. I wasn't afraid of Braden, more of Matt and Lucas. As we entered my room the girls were on my bed and I went and sat on Troy, but he was still asleep. Braden shut and locked the door.

"What the hell happen to you guys?"Braden observing the 10, 17 year olds.

"Party!"Jason said in a whisper tone.

"Gabriella you know you weren't suppose to go out last night.

"Pff!me go out!you got to be kidding me!I wouldn't do that."I said lying through my teeth.

"Oh really? Well tell me why I came up here at 9am, found you and Troy in your bed this morning and as of right now half naked and smelled of beer?"Braden asked. Ok maybe I was caught.

"Ok..before you say anything we passed out before anything else went further."I said.

"I know the condom in his wallet was used."Braden said.

"What!?"I shouted. I heard Chad laughing."What's so funny?"I asked him.

"Troy seriously should check his wallet's sometimes I put that condom in there."Chad said laughing and holding his head.

"That's totally not funny."Braden said.

"Hey at least he's protected!"Sharpay slurred out.

"Dude!how can Troy sleep through all this!?"Zeke shouted.

"I don't know."everyone said.

"Let him sleep."I said.

"So Gabriella you want to continue or did you disobey what dad told us to tell you and you went and got drunk with our friends and snuck back in here with your boyfriend?"Braden smirked when he said boyfriend.

"whatever."I said. I layed down by Troy and tried to wake him.

"Gabs give it a rest he's not going to wake up watch."Kelsi said."Sharpay scream. Everybody who has a hangover cover your ears."Everyone one did and Sharpay screamed but Troy didn't wake up. He shifted towards Gabriella's side of the bed.

"Well I know how to wake him."I said. Everyone looked up at me as I bent down and kissed him. Which he responded and kissed back then pulled away and he woke up. I knew he was going to need glasses so I handed him a pair and he gradually took them and put them on.

"This is has to be like the worst hang over ever. I'm never going to play 'I Never' again. We just had to keep on with the million question until Chad had like 4 beers, Jason i don't even remember, me and gabs like 3 or was it 4 I don't know and you know I don't know anything any more!"Troy wined as we all laughed at him.

"Troy-Boy...before you try and sex with my sister make sure you check your wallet."Braden said and then left the room.

"Why what's in my wallet?"Troy asked and bent down to his jeans and got his wallet and layed back down, with the sun glasses still on and opened it and a condom fell out."Who the hell put that in there!"Troy exclaimed.

"Chad."Everyone said except Chad who passed out once again.

"That loser."Troy said and shifted towards me and fell asleep once again. I had to laugh it was funny. He jolted up, grabbed his cell and dialed a number.

"Hey mom, yeah, umm..I fell asleep at Gabriella and Braden's...huh? what no!!!yeah umm listen make sure that if I come home he's at school. because!I don't want to see him! of course I love you mom...just don't tell him I'm over here. You want to know why I'm slurring my words, well, you see, you know. Yeah I do. the worst hangover ever."he paused when he heard his mom laugh."bye mom."Troy said and hung the phone up and layed back down.

"Gabriella your hott with nothing on."he said.

"Yeah Gabriella you should totally wear underwear to school."Sharpay and Taylor said at the same time. I didn't quite understand them

"I do..where the hell did that come from?"I asked them.

"They got it from John Tucker Must Die, when Kate's wearing the lingerie for John and then she does the video cam and trys to seduce him but then tricks him into wearing that thong that Beth got and put under his bed."Jason said. We all stared at him.

"I've spent so many times watching it with the girls I've lost count."Jason explained.

"That's why."Sam said.

"Yo can we just like look at Gabs in her hot lingerie?"Troy asked. I hit him playfully and got off.

"Take it all off!"Sharpay shouted. Which was heard from downstairs.

"Sharpay!"I shouted.

"Put that one song on Kels!"Taylor said.

"the one by Right Fred Said."Chad jolton awake when he heard Samantha say Right Fred Said. He bounced up towards to the front of my room. My room was huge. Like a BIG BIG BIG hotel room.

"Gabriella get up there and dance with him and dance so sexy."Troy said. I giggled at my boyfriend and stood beside Chad.

"You know the dance?"I asked Chad who simply nodded and Kelsi started the song. I can't believe I'm doing this.

**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**

**Love's going to leave me**

**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt**

**So sexy it hurts**

**And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan**

**New York and Japan**

Me and Chad we shaking our hips and everything as everyone was enjoying our performance.

**And I'm too sexy for your party**

**Too sexy for your party**

**No way I'm disco dancing**

**I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I do my little turn on the catwalk**

I was turning around and everything and Chad was just being Chad.

**I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car**

**Too sexy by far**

**And I'm too sexy for my hat**

**Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that**

**I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I shake my little touche on the catwalk**

We were dancing then I see Troy getting up and dancing with me and Chad as Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, Sam, Ryan and Jason joined us and it was so fun. Troy and I grinding with each other it was soo Fun even though we had hangovers.

**I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my**

**'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I shake my little touche on the catwalk**

I shook my butt as well as the girls and the guys seem to enjoyed that.

**I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat**

**Poor pussy poor pussy cat**

We were all singing the song by this time. It was like the best ever.

**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**

**Love's going to leave me**

**And I'm too sexy for this song**

When the ending we all collapsed on my bed. This is one of the best days ever I guess you could say.

"Gabriella and Chad I hope you like youtube."Jason said.

"Why?"we asked in unison.

"I got you and Chad dancing as well as me and us."Pointing to everyone.

"That's going to be entertaining."Troy smirked.

"Defiantly."we all said.

* * *

Song is 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right Fred Said. 

xoxo

Ashley


	4. Vulnerable

A/N:ok...this, well chapter...is ummm...very...vulnerable if you ask me. Sorry for not updating sooner.

* * *

Chapter 4

It's been a month since our little group hang over party. Troy and I are official to everyone, including my brothers and dad. They kinda caught Troy sneaking out of my room. Nothing happened. Gosh we're still virgins. Lucas and Matt were too protective and it was killing me. Same as dad. He changed his rule on week days and weekends. It used to be on week days, be home by 6 now it's be home by 5:45 and on weekends, it used to be our curfew was until 11 now it's 10. I swear sometime's my dad being a cop and protective it, ehh. It was a 3 day weekend which meant no school on Monday and it was Friday...the weekend that would basically change my life.

**At School...**

**In Homeroom.**

"Gabi, I'm bored. Ms. Darbus is giving me a headache!"Chad whined with Troy following in pursuit.

"BOYS!"Ms. Darbus shouted. Troy and Chad turned their attention towards the old woman. She was wearing a very bright orange scarf with a long skirt and tons of shirts. "Can you tell me what's so interesting about Ms. Montez?"she asked the boys.

"She's hott."Troy said.

"Yeah who can blame her."Chad agreed and said.

"Dorks, your talking about my sister."Braden interfered.

"Sorry man but your sister is hott."Troy said and smiled at me.

"All four of you detention!"Ms.Darubs was not happy but then got a phone call and left the room.

"You. Idiots!"I exclaimed hitting Braden, Troy and Chad.

"Hey!"the three boys said.

"Well!you got me a detention and I didn't do nothing."I whined.

"Yes you did."Chad said.

"And what did I do bo zo?"I asked him.

"Your were being to damn hott."Troy said.

"Lover boy! Hello, twin sister, born at birth a few minutes after me, I'm her older brother...don't talk that about my sister when I'm around. And you guys better not let Lucas or Matt hear you say that."he warned.

"Braden, you over exaggerate."I said and giggled.

"Gabriella, Braden!"Ms. Darbus said from the classroom door. Everyone turned their attention towards the door. "You have a visitor." Before Gabriella or Braden could get up, in walked Keith Montez in his police uniform.

"Dude the Montez twins are in trouble."someone shouted. Braden and I laughed.

"Hey daddy."I said. Everyone was shocked except for our friends.

"Hey dad, why are you here at school?"Braden asked.

"I've gotta go out of town. Something to do with the police. I'll be back Tuesday night. Gabi, your going to have to drive your own car with Braden. Lucas is in charge and Braden and Matt, your guys...protect your sister."Keith said.

"Yes daddy."I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. I'll let dweebs know."Braden said. Keith let out a laugh.

"Alright I'm trusting you 4."Keith said and started walking and stopped beside Troy's desk and bent down.

"Not Troy, I know you and my daughter, are what you say secretly dating...I'm not stupid. You and her hang out and I caught you and her making out in your car. So you better protect my daughter and be good for her. Or..else."Keith said in a whisper so only Troy would hear.

"Yes, Sir. I attend to do that for you."Troy said out loud.

"Good, because you know what I said. Or else."Keith said, Troy nodded and Keith left.

"Troy, what did my dad just say to you?"I asked being nosy.

"Uhh...something I'll tell you later...,"Troy said and turned to see everyone looking at us. "Ok people, I know she's hott but you don't have to stare."Troy said and everyone went back to their own business.

**After School...**

Gabriella was in her room laying on her bed listening the her iPod with her eye's closed humming the toon, but was interrupted by someone pressing their lips upon her's. She knew who it was. A very very very Handsome Blue eyed Hottie with a body. She loved to linger into their kisses. She kissed back with passion as Troy responded. He also loved their kisses. He loved everything about Gabriella Montez. He loved her smile, her laugh, when she bites her bottom lip when she's either nervous or scared, her personality full with life, everything. He wasn't even scared of her brothers, well Braden was ok but the other 2 were always protective. When they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing here Mr.Bolton?"I asked.

"Please, don't call me that. You make it sound like your talking to my dad."he said and she giggled. "I love your laugh."he said and cupped her cheek.

"Well I'm very glad, Troy-Boy what are you doing sneaking up to your girlfriend's room at,"looks at the clock on her iPod," 4:28pm?"I asked.

"Well, I thought we could spend some time together."he smiled and leaned into a kiss which I leaned into also.

"So what did my dad say to you in homeroom?"I asked him staring into his gorgeous eyes.

"Told me he knew about us. He said I needed to protect you or else. And I'd rather follow his rules than get the or else."he said. I laughed at him choice of words it was cute.

"Troy, he's just being the over protective father."I said with a slight giggle.

"Well, still. I'd protect you any day."he said and captured the lips into another amazing kiss.

"Your an amazingly good kisser."I said randomly.

"Why thank you, your not half bad either."he said with a chuckle and I giggled and gave him another kiss. This one was even more amazing. We continued to kiss and kiss and then he placed his hands on my stomach and drew a circle which tickled and continued to not break out make-out session. I placed my hands around his neck and moaned into the kiss. He did the same. he tugged at my shirt and I knew where this was going to end up and I think I was actually going to go through with it. I broke the kiss for him to take my shirt off and leave me in my Black laced bra and shorts. I pulled his shirt off also and leaned up and kissed him again. I pulled away and got up.

"Where are you going?"he asked panting from our make-out session.

"Locking my door, silly."I said, locking my door and then taking my iPod and placing it on my iPod radio and putting the song on 'Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade.

"music?impressive, nice choice by the way."he said. I played the song and went towards him and straddled his legs and climbed on top of him and started to kiss.

**Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside **

Troy and I switched positions so that he was on top. He began to unbutton my shorts as I tugged at his belt. I finally got his pants off towards his ankles and he kicked them off. He took me shorts off, so I was laying in my matching Victoria's Secret Black lingerie set. He looked at me and then kissed me into a deep kiss which I deepened and he rubbed by sides with his hands and it felt good being in his embrace under him.

**and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care **

I was glad I picked this song because it was right for us at the moment and I loved everything that was happening. We continued to kiss and we were in the moment and we both loved it. Troy started kissing at my neck and then sucking on it. It tickled but I loved his feeling, it made me feel Vulnerable. I don't know why, but being with Troy Bolton has an effect on Both him and I.

**tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible **

We both looked at each other in the eyes and smiled and knew we both wanted them with each other. We were both virgins, and I was glad that Troy was going to be my first and I as his first. That made me feel extra special. We both leaned up so that he could un clasp my bra. He got it off and looked at me. I feel kinda weird but he lifted my chin.

"Your beautiful Gabriella."he said with a smile and kissed me and layed us both back down. I loved this feeling. I loved feeling like this it was amazing. I tugged at his boxers to get them off. Strangely I loved the patterns on them. Plaid was amazing. And he and I both loved it. I took them off and he then looked at me for permission for taking my underwear off. I nodded and he slipped them off.

**I was born to tell you I love you  
isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and it's true I cant go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see **

We layed there staring at each other smiling towards one another and he leaned in and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and deepened. I pulled away. grab Troy's wallet from the ground. He looked at me weird but then I opened it and pulled out the condom. He smiled with a little embarrassment that I had gotten it and I just smiled. He took it from me and put it on and positioned himself above me.

"Are you sure about this Gabriella?"he asked me. I loved how caring how he was towards me. I looked into his eyes and I smiled.

**tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible **

I smiled at him. "Of course I'm sure."I said. he smiled at me and pushed into me. It hurt. He stopped a little so I could get comfortable. I wiggled alittle but then settled into what was happening and I nodded for him to continue. He pushed a little more in me and started moving in a slow pace. I was trying to pass the pain but it hurt.

"Gabi, we can stop."he said. Look!see how he was caring!I love him. I love Troy Bolton.

"Troy, I love you."I smiled and he smiled. He knew to continue.

"I love you too Gabriella."he smiled and continued.

**slow down girl your not going anywhere  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need **

After a minute It stopped hurting a little but the pain was still there. I started to relax into this sensation. He started to speed up the pace a tiny bit. I moved with the beat of the music and our rhythm between us that became one. All this felt so right. I moaned and so did he. I loved everything about this. Sure Troy, and I have only know each other for like a month and 1/2 but it was love at first sight I guess you could say.

"Oh my, Troy."I moaned.

"I love you."he said.

"I love you too."I said smiling and enjoying this pleasure. He groaned and pick up the pace. We continued to move as one. It felt so good to be here. I could feel my climax coming soon, as well as his. We both moaned and were about to cum, he leaned down and kiss me and whispered things in my ear. I smiled and we came together. I knew this weekend was going to change my life, and as well as Troy's.

**tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible**

**

* * *

**

I told you it was Vulnerable.

'Vulnerable' by Secondhand Serenade

lol.

xoxo

Ashley


	5. I Could Get Used To This

**A/N:sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy lately. I'm working on Haunted, and I'm working on a story for a friend. read the summary in my profile it's called 'Even Angel's Fall'...so enjoy this chapter:

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Saturday...**

I woke up and look around. I was still in my room and I was cold. I looked down and I was naked. Then Everything from last night came back to me. Troy and I, had sex. It was truly amazing. And I was glad my first was with Troy Bolton. I looked down to see Troy's arm draped around my waist. I smiled and turned over and looked at the sleeping hottie next to me. I love it when he sleeps. He looks so peaceful. I smiled and layed my head underneath his chin and snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in Troy's embraced.

* * *

**Braden's Pov**

I came from my bathroom and into my room and got dressed. Lucas and Matt were downstairs. We hadn't seen Gabriella since she came home from school yesterday and that was when she went into her room. We all stayed downstairs and about 15 minutes later we here Gabriella's music come on. So we stayed away from her room. That was her rule. Music or door locked: stay away. But she was listening to Secondhand Serenade...she hand been listening to them since she met Troy. So that was her and his romantic music i suppose. I came downstairs and saw Lucas and Matt talking...but someone Else was there...Mr and Mrs. Bolton.

"Hey guys, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?"I asked confused to why they were here.

"Hey Braden, have you seen Troy?"Jack Bolton asked.

"He said he was coming over to see Gabriella, then go hang out with you."Lucille said. I looked at them. Lucas and Matt looked mad because Troy was visiting Gabriella. I knew that being a brother I had to cover for my stupid sister and her mistakes.

"Oh yeah! Troy came over last night, When Lucas and Matt were at Try-Outs. I did mine yesterday and Troy came over talked to Gabriella and then said I made the team."I said. Which wasn't a total lie because Troy was probably upstairs in bed with my sister...And I checked the Basketball team list, I made it.

"Oh well when he get's up tell him to come home."Jack said.

"Will do Coach."I said and they left. Lucas and Matt gaves me glares.

"You totally lied."Matt said.

"No dur Matt!"Lucas said.

"I didn't lie."I said but they could totally tell I was lying.

"Ok, so call Troy down."Lucas said. I hesitated. And stood there.

"Son of a GUN!"Lucas was mad. He knew what was going on. He raced upstairs and started banging on Gabriella's bedroom door. Gabriella opens the door, wearing Blue jean shorts, a graphic tee shirt, and a pair of vans.

"Hey Lucas what's up?"she asked.

"Is Troy in there!?"He asked. or practically yelled.

"No I'm right here."Troy said coming from Braden's room.

"Oh."Lucas said looking embarrassed. "Sorry but you gotta leave, your parents want you home."Lucas said and left back downstairs. Gabriella and Troy made sure the coast was clear before Troy went inside of Gabriella's room. They started making out and laughing.

"That was freaking too close Troy!"Gabriella giggled.

"At least I didn't get caught in your bed, naked."he smirked.

"Yeah because Lucas, Braden, well Braden...ehh, and Matt would be on my ass about what happened between us."she said.

"Simple. I had sex with Troy."Troy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah because they would totally approve of that."she smirked and kissed Troy fiercely on the lips. As they were kissing, Braden barges through the door, after hearing everything they Gabriella and Troy just said. Troy and Gabriella pulled away quickly and saw Braden coming in and locking the door.

"Damn it! Gabriella! How could you be sooo stupid!?"I asked.

"Braden ever heard of knocking!?"she shouted.

"Why so you and Troy-Boy can have more sex?"I said with a smirk.

"We didn't have sex!"Gabriella said too quickly.

"Yeah you did. Because you said your sentence quickly and I over heard Troy through the door."I smirked.

"Please don't kill me, Braden."Gabriella pleaded.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you because that's Lucas' and Matt's job. And considering I'm older than Matt."I said.

"So your ok I slept with your sister?"Troy finally spoke up.

"Yeah as long as you don't hurt her."I said.

"Too late.."Gabriella mumbled.

"What!?you hurt her!?"I asked getting mad.

"No! I mean...ummm..."troy started.

"Uhh Braden, having sex for the first time kinda hurts."Gabriella butted in.

"Wait.., Troy- Boy was a--"I asked and they both nodded.

"Wow...I'm going to leave...just don't do anything to my sister...again."I said and left the room and went back downstairs.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"I'm sooo sorry Troy."I told him while sitting down on my un made bed.

"It's cool...at least we didn't get busted from Lucas or Matt. Even though Matt's a year younger than me, he scares me."he said as I gave a giggle out.

"Well, I'm mostly scared of Braden."I blurted out.

"Huh? but you too are like...I don't know how to describe it."he said.

"I'm scared that he's not going to like me any more because I'm his twin. I'm scared i'll screw up and he'll hate me more. He's my twin...I love him but I'm scared that Braden will hate me if I make the wrong choices."I said looking down but felt my chin being lifted up and pulled into a soft and gentle kiss from Troy.

"Braden loves you Gabi. I love you. Don't be afraid because Braden will never hate you I promise."he said as his forehead layed on mine. I looked into his eyes...I knew he was trying to comfort me into saying those things but I had a feeling he meant them. All of everything Troy say's mean's something to me. That's why I love him sooo god damn much.

"I love you too and thanks Troy."I said and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

I'm sitting in my room being bored. Troy had left 2 hours ago to see what his parents wanted. He said he'd come back tonight and spend time with me. I loved how much he cared for me. We've only been dating for a month but it feels like forever. I love everything that Troy does. I love the way he walks. The way he talks, smiles, and shows those gorgeous blue eyes at me I love it all. I can never get enough of Troy Bolton. I heard a faint knock on my balcony doors, I smiled and motioned for Troy to come in. He came and gave me a kiss and went and layed on top of my bed. I smiled and went and layed beside him and put on a song. I chose, 'I could get use the this by The Veronicas.'

**You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this**

"I totally could get used to this."Troy said and gave me a kiss on my head. I smiled and we both layed there on my bed looking at each other. I saw the way he looked at me and I knew we could last forever...Love at first sight.

**You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this**

"I could get use to this too Troy."I said smiling at him.

"You know, I didn't think love existed...but you proved me wrong babe."Troy said giving me a soft gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss.

**Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you**

Troy then took a pen and wrote something on his hand. I tried looking then I heard the next verse of the song.

**'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this**

I looked at his hand, and it had Gabriella with a heart beside it in his messy but cute handwriting. I smiled and kisses him. I loved that he did that. I pulled my camera from my bed side table droor and took a picture of it.

"Let me see your camera."Troy said and he took a picture of me as I was laying down with my head in my pillow. I faked a smile and giggled as well. He smiled and took some more.

"Ok let me see it."I said taking the camera as he layed back down and I took a picture of him laying down. He looked cute.

**I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this**

We both laughed taking pictures of either me or him or both of us. I sat the camera down and sang the next part of the song to Troy.

_**You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this**_

"I love your voice, Gabs."Troy said.

"yeah, yeah, yeah..."i said trying to deny that i could actually sing. And even the fact that Troy loved her voice.

"No seriously Gabs, I love your voice. Just like I love you."Troy said smiling at his blushing girlfriend.

**Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less**

"Your sooo corny, Troy."

"Yeah but you love me for it."he smiled and leaned down and gave me a kiss.

**'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this **

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this 

"Hey Troy?"I asked him as he turned his head towards mine and looked into my eyes as i looked into his.

"Yeah, babe?"he said.

"I just want you too know, that I like this."I said.

"What do you mean?"

"This. What we are. I like it. It feels awesome. I could get use to this seriously."I said with a smile.

**If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it **

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this 

**'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this**

"I could get use to this too."he replied.

"I love you."I said just out of the blue.

"I love you too, Gabs."he smiled

**You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this**

As the song ended I looked up at Troy who was smiling at me and then he spoke to me.

"I would totally make you breakfast in bed, when your mixed up in your head."

* * *

Song- I could get use to this 

Artist- The Veronicas


	6. Broken Promise

**A/N: Hey guys... Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been sick and so has my dad. My dad has it worse because he has to have surgery soon and he might have cancer so I don't know anything until my mom and dad find out about the blood test's. So thanks for being patient and stuff. and thanks so much for the reviews!lol.**

* * *

Chapter 6

2 months later...

**Gabriella's POV**

It's almost Thanksgiving...yippie. Daddy had gotten the week off for his kids and he said he had some news to tell us and I am dying to know what kind of news he had to tell us. I sat in History, trying to pay attention but kept thinking about what my dad wants to tell me and my brothers. Lucas made the Varsity Baseball team for the Seniors. He was the a pitcher. He is a bad ass player too. Matt got into the Football and Braden, well, as you know is on the basketball team with my boyfriend and his other friends. Lucas has a girlfriend!finally! Her name is Lucy. She's very pretty. She's layed back and out going just right for Lucas. Matt hangs out with this girl Tareany**(A/N:tare-ra-ney is how you pronounce it)**..Their adorable to gether. Both in the same grade. They hang out a lot. They would date but Matt's too afraid she'll reject him. Whatever!...Sharpay and I've gotten close as well as Sam, Taylor and Kelsi.

I looked over to my left and saw Troy looking at his paper. I looked down and he was writing something. A note. I wanted to know who it was for. I tried to get a peek but didn't get a chance too since the bell rang. damn bells. I stopped Troy and waited for everyone to get out and when they didn He was still looking at a note.

"What cha reading there, boyfriend?"I asked.

"Some note I found. It so freaking weird."he said and handed it too me and I started reading it and I started laughing like crazy.

"How is that note funny?"he asked taking the note from me and looking at it again.

"Troy, look at the 'i', what is above the I?"I asked

"A very decorative heart."he answered.

"Yes now look at the other i's."

"They all have hearts. including the J's."he answered.

"Exactly and we only know one person who dot's their i's with hearts."I said to him and we both looked at each other.

"Sharpay."we said in unison.

"what about Sharpay?"a high pitched voice entering the classroom. I looked to see Sharpay coming over with a confused look to why we said her name in unison.

"We found your note...or Troy did really."I answered.

"Oh..WAIT! The note with a ton of J's?"she asked as Troy and I nodded. She took the note away from Troy and put it in her purse.

"Hey! I was reading that!"he shouted like a 6 year old.

"Well mind your own business that's a personal note I wrote to Kelsi...but didn't get to finish because I lost it."she answered as we walked into the busy hallway.

"Shar don't you have history?"I asked her as she had been walking with us when we had just stepped out of the classroom.

"Who cares."was her answer. I giggled and went to my locker with Troy right behind me. I opened my locker and started getting my books for study hall. I could feel Troy's eyes burning a hole through my locker door wanting my attention.

"Yes, Troy-Boy?"I asked shutting my locker slightly looking at him.

"Ummm...what are you doing after Thanksgiving?"he asked me. I stood in my spot for a minute thinking.

"Umm...stay cooped up in my bedroom."I said closing my locker all the way and making it towards the library. Troy followed since he had the same schedule as me...what a conscienced.

"No your not. Your going on a date with 'Muah'."he said. I giggled at him saying 'muah'

"Ok I guess sooo."I said and gave him a kiss and sat down at a table in the library pulling out my books. Troy took a seat next to mine and just stared at me. I looked away from my book and saw him smirking at me. "what?"I asked him.

"You looked mighty fine reading that book."he said which caused me to let out a small giggle.

"Your so cheesy Troy." I said pushing his arm a little. Troy Gasped.

"Hey! you pushed me!"Troy said in a whisper.

"Well your cute when your cheesy."I said.

"Well your sexy when you read."he answered back and I giggled once again. do you see how this boy has a hold over me? It's like ahh!I love him though.

"I love you."he said. He just caught me off guard.

"Why?"I asked him. I always wanted to know why he loved me.

"Because your sexy, independent, love your family, smart, gorgeous, beautiful, wonderful, lovely, sometimes shy, you blush when i kiss your neck and when your nervous you bite your bottom lip as for when your scared. You have a side of you that's amazing and I love you for it. and I just love you and everything about you."he said. I let out a tear. He said so many sweet things about me.

"I love you too." I said and leaned into him and gave him a passionate kiss.

**Thanksgiving day...**

It was 9am. I was lying in my bed thinking about why I'm thankful. I honestly don't know. I'm thankful to have Troy in my life, have great friends, overprotective, very op brothers. I'm thankful to have my dad here with the 4 of us. I miss my mom. I wish she was here. I know I know...cancer was hard on her but she fought the best she could. I sung to her in the hospital and everything. She was my hero. Now it's Troy. Troy and me have been dating 3 months. We did rush into things. About a month after you know what happened, we sat down and talked.

_Flashback _

_A month after Troy and Gabriella had sex..._

_I was sitting on my bed eating ben & jerry's ice cream. I went old fashion and gone regular chocolate. mhmmm...so freaking good. I was watching my dvd series of One Tree Hill. I love Leyton. I know the Lucas & Peyton, it's just so cute the back and forth thing between them. I never cared for the Brucas relationship. I was watching season 4. The episode when Dan and Karen kiss and Lucas see's. If that was me and I saw my dad kissing some other woman I would be mad. My dad can't replace my mother. Dan was nothing to Lucas. He abandoned him. I felt bad for Lucas in a way. But then I switched to season 3. When Peyton loses her real mom to breast cancer. That's what my mom had. I was Peyton...and Troy was my Lucas. It's kinda funny since my brother's name is Lucas. I love it. I heard my balcony doors open and in walked my boyfriend. He gave me a warm smile and then looked at the TV and saw Peyton on the screen drop her box of CD's 'Friends With Benefits' and cry because she found Ellie dead on the bed. He looked at me and I saw something about him different._

_"Hey hun."I said too him._

_"Hey babe."he said and came and layed next to me as I paused the dvd._

_"Gabs, Last week I saw you watching the same thing over and over watching Peyton drop that box and cry because of her mother's death."he said looking into my eyes and then wiping away the strained tears._

_"Peyton's mom died of breast cancer. So did mine, Troy."_

_"I'm sorry baby girl."he said wrapping his arms around me._

_"Troy, I know we kinda took our relationship to the sex part already, but can we slow down, please?"I asked through tears._

_"Of course. I was going to ask the same thing."he said smiling and placing a kiss on my forehead._

_End of Flashback_

Now I sit here and wonder, about how my mom is.

**5:00pm...**

I was sitting downstairs on the couch talking to Troy on my cell phone.

"So your dad want's to talk you you all about something?"

"Yep."

"Well if it's anything bad call me and I'll be there in a hurry."

"Dude Troy you just recited some words from that song Ain't No Mountain High Enough."I said with a laugh as he laughed too.

"Well you love me for it."

"Of course I do."

"Listen after your thanksgiving and mine, you wanna hang out?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, hey listen my dad's sister and her husband and kids just got here. Bolton Thanksgiving dinner. We already have like a million people here."

"TROY!OFF THE PHONE!"Lucille Bolton shouted.

"Hang ON!"he yelled back.

"NOW!I'M SURE YOU CAN TALK TO GABRIELLA LATER!"she yelled.

"FINE!"he yelled. "Gabs, I gotta go or else their all gonna beat me to death."he said as i gave a small laugh.

"Alright bye boyfriend."

"Bye girlfriend."before he hung up I heard something that caused me to giggle.

"Troysie's got a girlfriend!!!"shouted a bunch of little kids.

"Yeah I do now shut up!..bye babe."

"Bye."I said, giggled and and hung up.

**6:30pm**

Lucas, Braden, me and Matt were sitting in the living room waiting for dad to come home and bring us our surprise he's giving us.

"Maybe he's gonna grant my wish and get me a puppy."I said out loud.

"Hell no."Matt said. Matt has always been afraid of dogs.

"Hell yes."I said and Braden agreed. "Even Braden agree's you loser."

"Yeah only because your twins and you have basically the same mind."Lucas said.

"Dude I could totally punch you right now."Braden said. I laughed, then felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled my cell out and saw i had a text from Troy.

_Save me from this hell hole!_

_xoxo_

_Troy_

I grinned and texted back.

_Sorry can't right now. Dad is coming home soon. But remember I love you._

_xoxo_

_Gabi_

"Gabriella Michelle Montez! It's not polite to do that in front of us!"Matt exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up Matt."I said with a giggle and read the next text from Troy. Before I could open it, Lucas snatched it out of my hands. "Lucas! Give it back!NOW!"I shouted. He didn't listen. He opened the text and read it out loud.

"I love you too. ain't no mountain high enough. remember.lol.love you. xoxo, Troy," Lucas looked at me."Love you?"he asked as I looked at him.

"Yes now give me my phone!"I shouted snatching it away."

"You've only known this guy for 3 1/2 months and your saying I love you!?"Matt yelled.

"they did more than say 'i love you' "Braden mumbled with Lucas heard.

"WHAT!?"he screeched

"BRADEN!YOU IDIOT!"I yelled.

"Gabriella! You and Troy ha--"Lucas got cut off by the front door slamming shut. Keith Montez just walked in with an extra guest.

"Daddy!"I yelled and ran and gave him a hug tightly.

"I thought you were 17 and not 7?"Keith questioned. I laughed and simply nodded.

"Yo dad!You ain't ever gonna believe what Braden blurted out."Matt yelled coming towards us with Lucas and Braden following. I had to do something fast and quick.

"So dad who's your guest?"I asked looking at the woman.

"OH! Guys this is Andrea Mason, my girlfriend."WHAT! did he just say girlfriend!!!OMG!!!

"WHAT!?"I yelled in front of my 3 brothers and dad and the this Andrea.

"Gabriella Michelle Montez, don't use that tone with me!"Keith growled. How could my dad do this!? He said he would never marry, let alone date another woman after mom died!

"I don't give a shit!"I yelled.

"Gabs, sorry to ruin your moment but I'm not going to steal your daddy away from you."Andrea pipped in. I got furious.

"You nasty Whore! Your just using him so you can have an easy LAY!"I yelled. My brother's were taken back by my language including my dad.

"GABRIELLA!"Keith yelled.

"You know what keep your whore!I'm out!"I yelled grabbing the keys to mine and Braden's range rover and my cell and called Troy.

"Hello?Please say your my girlfriend and wanna help me!"he pleaed through the phone.

"Troy meet me outside now!"I said with tears in my eyes.

"Gabriella are you ok?"he asked with his voice full of concern.

"No."I cried.

"Alright I'll be out in a minute."he said.

"I'm by my range rover but can we take your Audi?"I asked.

"Yeah I'll grab my keys.Brie i love you."he said.

"I love you too."i said ans hung up. I walked over to Troy's Audi and leaned against it. I saw Troy coming out and walking over to me and coming over to me and opening my door, just as he did that my dad opened the door to my house, looking very very very pissed.

"GABRIELLA!GET BACK IN HERE AND SAY SORRY!"he yelled. I ignored him and got in the car and Troy got in the other side and he drove off. I knew that my dad broke the one thing that mattered most in my life. He broke a promise to me when my mom died. He said he wouldn't, but he lied. That whore. I hate him so much. I hope he get's what he deserves. A Daughter with a _Broken_ Heart.

* * *

**Ok so there's Chapter 6, i hope you liked. I added some drama to the Montez household. Promises are being broken. I'll try and have the next one up soon. If any one can tell me how to add links like to my trailer's and etc...and put them in my profile I would love you forever. And if you would like too make me some banners for my stories, i don't care with one's any story is fine, i would do it myself but I don't have photoshop. or you can make me a trailer for one of my stories. I have one friend on youtube, making a trailer for haunted I believe not sure. Well one of my stories. I had the Even Angels Fall summary in my Profile but took it out. I will do that story when I'm done with this one and Breathe. So R&&R and I will loves you forever;D**

**xoxo**

**Ashley**


	7. Tattoo

**A/N: I will update Breathe soon. I promise.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**A few hours later after The whole broken promise break down..**

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy stopped driving an hour ago and we were outside of Albuquerque. There was a beach where we were so we decided to get out and sit in the sand. I kept quiet. I shuffled a few tears here and there. Troy was getting very worried about what went down and what was wrong with me. We sat side by side watching the stars. It was now 9pm. I didn't plan on going back into that house with that whore of an Andrea. My thoughts were broken when Troy put his arm around me and started to speak.

"Gabs?Are you ok?I'm very worried about you."he said. He was so caring. I decided I would tell him.

"He broke his promise Troy."I said with tears in my eyes.

"Who, baby, who?"he asked taking my face in his hands and looking at me.

"My dad. He brought that whore into our house! He said we would NEVER! I mean NEVER date let alone marry another woman and he breaks his promise and brings in that fake ass tart of a girlfriend into our home and I blew up. I told her all she wanted was someone to lay and that she was a whore. I'm gonna be in sooo much trouble when I get home. But right now I don't wanna go home, ok?"I said to him as he held me closer.

"Of course Ella."he said to me. Ella?I haven't heard him say that before but oh well I like it. I smiled and layed into his arms on the beach watching the stars. I want to do something with my life and and I want to be able to get wild and crazy.

"Troy let's get drunk."I told him. I know it was the most randomest things ever but come one I got to live a little.

"I don't know Brie..."he said trailing off.

"Troy, I know you have beer in your car."I told him. Which wasn't a lie. It was Chad's beer. Troy was just holding it for him.

"That's Chad's."he said simply and looked back at the stars as I got up and got the beer. I brought out the bud wiser's and handed like maybe 3 to Troy and same for me. He took them. I guess he wanted to do this together.

An hour later, Troy and I are drunk. Seriously. I think we had 4 beers each or more I can't remember. We still sat on the beach laughing at random and stupid things. I wanted to be crazy. It was 10 something now. I bet father and brother's are worried who gives a shit. I surely don't any more, not after my dad was hooking up with that fucking whore. GOD! I hate him and that whore!drives me sooooooooooo crazy!

"Troy, let's do something!" I slurred out.

"Like what babe?"he said kissing me into my neck.

"Lets...,"I thought for a moment and then got it!, "Troy let's get Tattoos!"I said.

"Yeah come on."he said standing up and then falling back down. I cracked up. I tried standing up but I fell too. This was fun. Getting drunk with your boyfriend and trying to get up. So funny.

"Troy you stand up, then I will."I said. He stood up and got his balance and then held a hand out for me and we started walking. We couldn't drive...but then again what could the harm be? Troy got in and I slid beside him in the Car. I watched as Troy started to put the key in but couldn't find the ignition. It was funny. I took the keys from him and tried. I couldn't do it either.

"Let's just walk to the Tattoo place."Troy said and I nodded and got out with him and started holding hands with him and walking or stumbling down the side walk. We finally made it to the tattoo place and went inside.

"What can I do for you two?"The lady behind the glass thingy desk or whatever you call it, i'm so drunk I can't remember. I looked at her and saw the tattoo's...awesome! I want something that has to do with Troy.

"I want a Tattoo that says Ella."Troy slurred out. I thought how sweet. She looked at me and I was still deciding.

"I want two."I said. Troy looked at me and chuckled.

"Where do you want them and what do you want them to be?"the woman asked.

"I want Troy written on my lower back**(a/n: Like in 7th heaven, when Ruthie got her tattoo on her lower back that said T-Bone)** and I want the number 14 tattooed on my stomach**.(a/n:or actually on her pelvis. Like skinny chicks, have them on their stomach's but it's off to the side and it's on the pelvis I believe. just go with me on this.lol.)**

"Aww you want my number and name how sweet."Troy slurred. I giggled.

"Dude where do you want yours?"the woman asked.

"Oh, on my right shoulder. I want it in black letters and written in medium letters."Troy said as he was drawing it out for the lady and she understood. I did mine next and was getting 'Troy' written on my lower backside and number 14 for my troy-boy.

"Alright. I'll get Marc to do you Troy, and I'll do your's I believe Ella."she said.

"My name is Gabriella."I slurred.

"Then why Ella?"she asked.

"Because It's my new nickname from Troy."I said grinning but my head spinning.

About 3 hours later we were done. I can't believe they didn't check us for ID's. HA! So funny. That hurt like HELL! My pelvis hurts and now my lower back hurts so much. But I saw Troy's, it's gorgeous. I loved it. It's my name. I can't believe we did that though. We're still drunk. We decided to head back to my house it's about 1am but I don't give a damn.

"Troy, let's go back to mine."I said.

"Let's go."he slurred. Ok, on our way home we drank some more. But this is fun. I love it. I'm not daddy's little girl any more. We got back to my house about another hour because we had driven out to the beach and then went and got tattoo's and now coming home. My feet hurt. We went to Troy's and went inside and wrote his parent's a note saying that he was fine and at Chad's. We walked back over to my house and went in. I stumbled and we both laughed.

"Shhh."I giggled.

"Sorry."he slurred. I laughed. I tripped over something and fell and Troy falling over on top of me. He was laying on my tattoo on my pelvis. It hurt really bad.

"Troy your on your number."I slurred out into a giggle. He didn't understand then I pointed to him on my pelvis. He got the message and got up and lifted me up as well. We started heading upstairs when we heard someone behind us.

"So where have you been?"Braden asked. I turned around, as well as Troy and looked at Braden then Troy. Troy and I started laughing but trying to keep it quiet and we walked away with out answering and went into my room and turned the music on softly and dove onto my bed. We ended up in a make out session. Things started to get headed.

"Troy, things slow."I said.

"Yeah I know..."he said kissing my neck. What the hell who gives a damn. Before anything else could happen we both fell asleep half naked. We got through with taking my pants and his off and mine and his shirt leaving me in a black laced bra and matching underwear from Victoria's Secret and him in his boxers. This was one crazy wild night. And on Thanksgiving.

**The next morning...**

I stirred awake and looked around to see wear I was. I was in my bed half naked with my Boyfriend having is arms around me. I had a massive headache. It hurt badly. I wonder how troy's headache is? Hmmm.

"Troy...troy...babe.."I started waking him up but then realized what I had to do. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his own and he woke up and started kissing back, before any further I pulled away and we looked at each other and leaned back into kissing and then leading to making out. While doing this my bedroom door swings open revealing, The Gang. Troy and I pulled apart and looked at them. My room was pitch black. Yeah it was...1pm.wow. The curtains to my windows were closed and every light was out. Sharpay, Ryan, Sam, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Braden looked at me and Troy half naked in my bed. We stared at them.

"You could come in and shut the door you know."Troy said in a nice way but pulled me closer into his chest and covered ourselves up.

"What the hell!?"Chad exclaimed finally. It took him long enough.

"What?"I asked.

"You! Him! In bed! Half naked with bandages!Wait bandages!"Braden shouted.

"Stop yelling!"Troy and I both yelled at him. Sharpay then went and opened my curtains.

"SHIT!"we both exclaimed and pulled the covers over our heads from the light and put pillows above us.

"What the hell happened last night you two!?"Sharpay shouted.

"STOP YELLING!"Troy and I screaming once more. They took the hint and shut up. good. I had a headache and so did Troy.

"You two have hangovers."Jason said. Finally! He's smart!

"No shit sherlock!"Troy shouted.

"Dang, you two are moody."Taylor and Sam commented.

"Yeah well when you've drank, what like 5 beers each and are very sore because of what we did then you would too!" I shouted.

"5 beers each!?" The 9 people shouted.

"STOP SHOUTING!"we said again.

"Gabs what do you mean sore?"Kelsi asked. I sighed. As well as Troy. I pulled my hand out from under the covers looking for a shirt or something. I found one and it was Troy's Black hoodie. I grabbed Troy's shirt and gave it to him. After putting it on, we both slowly rose and squinted our eyes from the sun.

"Close the curtains."Troy said. Zeke rushed over and closed them. It was dark again. Now it's not...Ryan turned a light on. Great.

"So?"the 9 people asked. Troy and I sighed and stood up.

"Nice laced boy shorts underwear."Chad said smirking. But got hit in the head by Taylor and a glare form Troy. "Jeez! I was joking!"

"You go first because you have 2."Troy said. I nodded. I lifted the hooded up and turned around and removed the bandage and showed them

"HOLY SHIT!"the 9 people yelled.

"Gabriella! Dad's going to kill you, so will Lucas and Matt!"Braden exclaimed.

"Who give's a shit.Troy your turn." I said. He pulled shit shirt off and asked me to take off his bandage and I did. He stood up in his boxers and turned around.

"Whose Ella?"Jason asked.

"Me you idiot." I said.

"Wow..."the 9 people said.

"Wait! Troy said Gabriella had two!"Sharpay said.

"I do." I lifted the hoodie back up and revealed the number 14.

"Wow. Dad is totally gonna freak out about this Gabs."Braden said.

"So?I don't care any more. He's got his Slut of a whore and he can deal with her." I said and sat back down.

"Can someone get some water and Advil?"Troy asked rubbing his head. I agreed and Braden went downstairs.

"This is going to be one hell of a day Troy." I said looking at him.

"Yeah my dad is gonna freak about the tattoo."he said.

"Oh by the way, your parents called my house today,"Chad stated."I covered for you since you told them in a note or tried too that your at mine and that you'd be home someday over the rainbow, I believe their exact words."Chad said and I bursted out laughing.

"Thanks man."Troy said.

"Any time bro."Chad said. Braden returned with our request's and we took them. This was going to be a long day. I was gonna have to face my dad sooner or later...and right now I choose later.

* * *

**If this chapter wasn't't long enough because I would't really know I'll make sure the next one will try to be longer;D **

**xoxo**

**Ashley**


	8. LoveStoned

**A/N:Another update I know, I know.lol. I'm writing chapter 2 of Breathe...so be patient on that one. I have been writing this chapter all day because i stayed home because I was sick. So R&R...ummm some surprises in this chapter. But mostly in the end.lol. I think this is my longest chapter yet...i think.lol.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Right now I want to die. I literally want to die. Well then I wouldn't be able to see Troy, and I would hate that. It's now 4:53pm. On a Friday. Yesterday was thanksgiving. Dad isn't home and that's a good thing. Nor Lucas or Matt... Troy's still here crashed out into my bed as well as I am. I put on one of Troy's shirts he left here and his hoodie that had 'Bolton' on the back and the number 14 as well and on the front of the left side. I love his hoodie. It's nice and warm, just like Troy. He also had gotten dressed. He was in Dark faded color jeans and a blue shirt that had 'STUD' written across it. We still had hangovers and we were wasted and tired and just wanted to sleep. Troy went home and told his dad he was coming over here and would crash at Chad's, but when he's gonna be staying here with his lovely girlfriend of 3 1/2 months!yay!I know...3 1/2 months isn't that long but we love each other with all our hearts. I heard noise downstairs but chose to ignore it and snuggle into Troy's arms and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled the cover's over our heads and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Downstairs...**

**Braden's POV**

This is not good. Dad is going to KILL her for getting those tattoo's! I swear and Lucas and Matt!my god this day just get's worse. I was sitting in the living room watching Jackass on dvd and the front door swings open and in walks Lucas, Matt and Dad. They looked like a train had hit them. They were probably looking for Gabriella. Boy when they find out what she did last night they will strangle both her and Troy.

"Braden, Where's Gabriella!?"Matt shouted.

"Ummm...I don't know."I said lying through my teeth and they could tell.

"You know where she's at. She's your twin after all."Lucas said.  
"Yeah and she's OUR sister!"I shouted back.

"Braden, why is Troy's car parked half way to our house and his?"Keith asked.

"Ummm..you see, well..."I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. 'Hey dad, yeah Troy and Gabriella thought it would be a good idea to get drunk, mess around and get tattoo's and almost have sex in this house!'...I couldn't tell the 3 of them that. I love my twin and I will always protect her. A little less than the 2 other brother's from another planet always paranoid...but I love her and I'm going to stick up for her.

"Braden!"Lucas, Matt and Dad yelled at the same time

"What!?"I shouted.

"We asked you a question."Matt answered.

"What was the question?"I asked them.

"Why is troy's car..."they finished telling me the question again and I zoned out once again.

"BRADEN!"Keith Montez yelled. I was pulled out of my trance. I looked at them. Lucas looked like he wanted to punch me as well as Matt. Dang...my life is screwed right now. I have to tell them but I need to protect her.

"Tell us where she is or you'll be grounded..."Keith Montez said.

"Upstairs."I said. I betrayed my sister. The 3 of them stated up the stairs before I stopped them."Be quiet...she kinda has a headache."I said and followed them as they nodded. The knocked on the door and nothing. They knocked again but then nothing. Then I heard her music come one. "Let's leave them alone."I said walking away, but then realized i said _'them'._

"THEM!"The 3 men shouted and barged into Gabriella's room. I soon followed after. What I saw was actually good.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I heard shuffling of feet hitting the stairs and knew it was time to face the music. I turned on my iPod radio and turned back to Troy. He smiled at me and started whispering sweet things in my ear. I loved the warm feeling of his breath on mine. I just loved it. I looked at him and gave him a kiss. He deepened it and we kinda just made out and pulled away then we both heard Lucas, Matt and my Dad yell at Braden. We shrugged it off and I layed in Troy's arms. I was wearing red soffee shorts that went along with Troy's shirt which was white and his hoodie. I smiled and closed my eyes. I wasn't asleep.

"Pretend your asleep."I whispered to Troy, as he nodded and closed his eyes. Then They barged into my room. There was so much tension in the room. You could kill someone and not even notice.

"Gabriella Michelle Montez!Get your ass up out of this bed NOW!"Keith yelled.

"Leave me alone. We are fine..."I said still having my eyes closed.

"Troy, you need to get up and leave."Lucas ordered.

"You can't make him leave."I said. they looked at me."He's my boyfriend, and we both want to be with each other right now. Now march your ass' out of my room and shut the door behind you when you leave. And dad don't you dare talk to me. You broke your promise. You lied, and you broke it to MOM!,"I was standing up now. Troy sat up and held onto my waist..."You 2!,"I pointed to Lucas and Matt, "Leave me ALONE! GOD I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU 2 TRYING TO PROTECT ME! I'M FINE! LEAVE ME AND MY LIFE ALONE. LEAVE TROY ALONE! AND DAD...I hope you die."I said tears striding down my face as I turned back to Troy and he wrapped me into a hug whispering things to calm me down.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry I broke your promise, but I'm not leaving Andrea. I love her. And we're getting Married soon."Keith Montez said. I was in pure shock. I just told my father I wanted him to die and he's going to get married!?THAT'S NOT RIGHT!

"And you 2 are ok with this?"I motioned for Lucas and Matt. They nodded. I looked at Braden. What I heard next broke my heart.

"Gabs, she's really nice and dad loves her."Braden said. I can't believe my own twin did this to me. He wanted my dad to be happy again. I did too but not with another woman.

"Everyone out of my room now!Except Troy."I said. They looked at me. I was serious. My dad just stood there wanting me to say something. "Marry the whore. I'm not calling her mom. I'm going to the wedding. I'm not going to deal with her snappy ness. I'm not gonna let her in my life. So be happy. You get what you want. I get what I want. You can marry that bitch and you leave mine and Troy's relationship alone and stop protecting me. Because Braden you just hurt me really bad. I don't need you. I don't need any of you guys. I have my friends and Troy and that's final."I said sitting down.

"Whatever."The 4 Montez men said walking out.

"Oh by the way daddy," I said as all them turned around and looked at me hopefull that I would forgive them...HELL NO...

"Yes Gabi?"he asked.

"Last night, Troy and I got drunk. We both got tattoo's. And about 2 1/2 months ago we had sex."I said smirking at them.

"WHAT!?"Keith, Lucas and Matt shouted. Lucas and Matt knew about the sex part just not the drinking and tattoo's.

"Yep.Your little girl is not so little any more."I said smirking at them as Troy held onto my waist looking down, not daring to look at the 3 shocked people. Braden sighed and went downstairs.

"Show me. Show me the tattoo's. Both of you!"Keith shouted. Troy and I stood up. Troy took off his shirt and turned around and my nick name written across his right shoulder.

"Boy, You just screwed up your life."Lucas said.

"And why is that Big Shot?"Troy questioned back.

"Your gonna end up breaking up with Gabriella and your going to have to pay alot of money to get that tattoo removed."Keith said chipping in for Lucas, who nodded along side with Matt.

"Well you 3 are wrong. I love Gabriella very much. And I'm not going to leave her ever."he said to them. Troy turned to me and smirked."Show them yours."he said and I smirked. It's like me and Troy are Bonnie and Clyde. I lifted my shirt up and to reveal the number 14.

"What's so special about that number?"Matt asked.

"It's Troy's basketball number idiot."I said. He looked down.

"I can't believe you Gabriella, why wou-" I cut off my dad and turned around and showed him the other one.

"WHAT THE HELL!"Keith yelled.

"You see, Troy had my name and I have his...We're not breaking up."I said and sat down with Troy scooting back to the headboard and pulled the cover's over his eyes.

"Just wait and see Gabriella, wait and see."Keith said and walked out of my room following his precious boys. They slammed my bedroom door shut. I smirked and got under the covers with Troy. He smiled at me and leaned into a kiss. I smiled into the kiss. He deepened it and I giggled. He was circling his hand on my stomach which made me giggle. He chuckled and we pulled back and layed down.

"I can not believe you told your dad, Lucas and Matt we had sex."Troy said inpressed.

"well Lucas and Matt found out yesterday, thanks to Braden and I don't care what they know any more. I got you and that's all that matters."I smiled cheekily at him as he captured his lips with mine and smiled into the kiss.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Ella."he smiled and kissed me again. He deepened the kiss which I let him do. After a few minutes he pulled back and I leaned up and kissed him again. He ended up straddling me and kissing at my neck. I know we wanted to take things slow but I can't help it. He's just so God DAMN SEXY! I giggled when he hit that spot in my neck that made me giggle. It was a good feeling to have. I knew my brother's were downstairs but not my dad. I heard him say to the boys he was going to work and I was ok with that. They knew not to come in here. I was pissed. But right now I'm not because Troy was about to take my anger away.

Troy pulled back from my neck and looked me into my eyes. I smiled at him and took his shirt off and he smiled. He went back to neck. He sucked on the soft spot leaving his mark probably, I knew I was going to have a Hickey later. I leaned up and he took my shirt off and we started making out once again. I tugged at his jeans and I managed to pull them off. He started to Circe my stomach again. I giggled. His touch just made me want to laugh because I was SOOO uber ticklish.

He pulled my shorts off and I was left in my laced bra and underwear**.(A/N:Ok this will sound weird. But If I write panties, it makes me laugh. I don't know why. That's why I don't say it and because I don't know, I'm a girl and it's weird writing about and saying it.lol.probably doesn't make since in my words but it's funny when I write or say it.)** He was left in his boxers. He started kissing about my breast's and it felt so good. He reached behind me and unclasped my black laced bra and threw it somewhere. I giggled at his actions. He bent down and kissed me again. He pulled back and looked into my eyes asking me if I wanted him to continue and I said yes. But when I did he got up and locked my door and messed with my iPod trying to find a song. He smiled when he did and placed it back on the radio turning it to ful blast, I laughed. I loved this song.

"LoveStoned?"I asked him and he smiled and nodded and layed back down on top of me.

**She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky and I like it **

Listen 

**She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight**

Troy and I looked at each other and laughed. All my worries were going away and he was taking it away. I was getting happy.

**She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight**

I took off Troy's boxers and saw he was already big. I smiled at this. Troy took off my underwear and started attacking my neck with full blown kisses.

**Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows**

"Ella, I know we said we would take things slow but you being so dam--"I cut Troy off with my lips and he deepened it. We pulled away and he looked at me and I nodded for him to continue.

**She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it **

She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight 

**And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's goin' home with me tonight**

As I nodded, Troy kissed me and positioned over me and entered me. I bucked my hips to get in a good position and he looked at me to continue. He started at a slow pace. That's how I wanted it. I didn't want it fast. We took our time. I moaned Troy's name and smiled as well he did.

**Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows**

"Oh, Troy..."I moaned as he picked his pace up a little but not too much. I wanted to enjoy this as much as she did. I loved the feeling of him inside me. I only ever want Troy inside me. No one else. That's how much I love this pretty boy.

**Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows **

Now dance  
Get it girl  
You're freaky, but I like it  
Hot damn!  
Let me put my funk on this one time 

**TROY's POV!**

I groaned as I was at this slow pace. I loved it. I loved being inside of her. I hope that I will be the only one. Forever and Always. No one else. I love Gabriella Michelle Montez and I Intend on marrying her, one day. Soon...maybe soon. I smiled at her moaning my name. She bucked her hips again and then I looked at her and we both started to pick up the pace.

**Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows**

**Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows**

**Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows**

We started to moan each other's name. It was going faster.

"Oh my god, this feels sooo good.."Gabriella moaned out.

"holy shit."I said. It felt so good.

"Faster, Troy."Gabriella said and I did as I was told and started to go a little faster, both of us calling each other's names out loudly.

**Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
I think I'm love stoned  
She's got me love stoned **

I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh 

**I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh**

**I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh**

"Ella I'm gonna cum."I said still going at it and drawing in breaths. She leaves me breathless. I started to kiss her and she smiled and kissed back. We fought for our tongues. I won need less to say.

"I'm gonna cum too."she moaned out. I went faster and we hit our climax's and we moaned each other's names and came together. I layed on top of her breathless. I kissed her up from her breast's to her neck, jawline and then met her lips in a fiery kiss.

"I love you Ella."I told her.

"I love you too, Troy."she said and kissed me again and we decided to do it again.

**Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh **

And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh

* * *

Justin Timberlake- LoveStoned

I hope you like this chapter and please RD

I love hearing what you have to say. It means a lot to me. I have a few teachers at school saying I would be good in a journalism career when I'm older. I think I would too. I love to write. lol. One of my passions.

xoxo

Ashley

;D 


	9. I'm a Bitch

**A/N:OMGosh! You guys are soooo lucky I've been updating this story alot! && I can tell you why! I've been sick! Yes I know. I had to go to the doctor today. He prescribe me 4 meds. And he ordered my mother to get my eyes checked since I'm near sighted...I believe. When you can't see things far away is it near sighted or far sighted? Because my parents told me I'm near sighted...oh well. Any whoo...Umm..What else was I going to say...hmmm...Dang it...cat got my tounge. Life Now is on Hitaus. Breathe is too just until Saturday. LOL. Ummm...I think that's it. But Enjoy and R&&R. People ask me why I use two & signs and I say, "It's cute like that."lolls. its the truth.lol.**

**P.S.- If my spelling is bad don't blame me, well yeah but spell check wasn't working. So sorry if I mis-spelled anything!**

* * *

Chapter 9 

**Gabriella's POV**

**2 weeks later...**

December 13th, 2008...Saturday**(a/n:I have an hsm 2 calander so i checked.I'm such a nerd!lol)**

I'm going out of my mind. So Andrea and my dad...guess what? I found out they had been dating in secret for over a year!A FREAKING YEAR!!!I was pissed when I found out. So mad! OMGOSH!UGH! I HATE THAT WHORE! And Andrea is moving in with us...TODAY!...jeez...I hate her soo much. She called me Ella the other day because she heard Troy call me that and I snapped at her... I told her not to call me that. Only Gabriella. ONLY! I'm stuck in my room because I snapped at her. Dad yelled at me. I haven't spoken to any of my brothers. I'm still mad at them. It's whatever. I had my iPod radio on blasting on as loud as I could get it. It was blasting through the whole house and the people that are called my family started yelling for me to turn it down but I chose to ignore them.

**Hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
**

**Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one**

I chose the perfect song. I'm a Bitch, I'm a lover is what I called it. Right now I was being bitchey but hey that Whore downstairs called me Ella. I had to blow some steam off. I could just let her walk all over me like that. Or whatever. I hate her. And what kind of name is Andrea Mason!? Or soon to be Andrea Montez...ewww...she should stick with Mason. Oh and I didn't tell you the best part! She has a daughter. My age. yippie! not. Her name is...something I forgot...Tess I believe...yeah that it. Tess. She was a preppy chick. She was bubbly. I use to be like that but I met Troy and I love him more than life itself. So where is my new almost step-sister? With her real dad. She visit's him twice a month. I haven't met her. But Andrea described her. She's a few inches taller than me, she's a dirty blonde more blonde, loves american eagle clothes and hollister and wet seal as I do. She's got green eyes and she's skinny but not like I am, as Andrea says. Andrea thinks I'm too skinny. But I'm not. I'm pettie!!! That's makes a difference!!! skinny and pettie way different. I'm both more pettie than skinny. sure I'm at a size 1, but Troy loves me for me. I'm meeting Tess later..like actually right now. Not to thrilled. Troy's coming in a few minutes!I'm happy now.

**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way**

**So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
and I'm going to extremes  
tomorrow I will change  
and today won't mean a thing**

I heard a soft knock on my balcony doors and smiled when I saw Troy. I nodded for him to come in and he did and closed the doors behind him and he came and rushed towards me and kissed me in a passionate kiss. When we pulled back he smiled and I leaned up and kissed him again. He crawled onto my bed and layed on top of me and we continued to make out. I got Troy's shirt off. We weren't gonna do anything, just mess around or at least I think. I smirked at the thought which cause Troy to smirk against my lips. He pulled of my shirt and I was in a yellow and pink striped bra.

"Sexy."he called it. I smiled at him and giggled.

"I thought so too, because I bought this one for me and I bought one for you...but you don't get to see it yet."I said smiling. I was driving him crazy. He started to attack my neck and i giggled.

**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way**

"I'm a bitch?"he asked pulling away.

"I was in the mood for this song. Andrea is driving me crazy and she called me Ella!"I cried out to my boyfriend now of 4 months.

"OMG! that's awful!"he cried out sarcastically. I laughed and snuggled into his embraced.

"You smell good. Like axe."I said.

You have a great since of smell my beautfil Ella."he said leaning into me giving me a kiss which I kissed back. I loved him and I knew I was always going too.

"So is the underwear pink with yellow stripes or the other way around or solid yellow because your bra is yellow and I think the underwear would be too."he said teasingly.

"Yellow...my--"I got cut off.

"Your favorite color."he answered for me.

"And yours is blue like your eyes."I said. and he nodded.

**Just when you think you've got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
And don't try to save me**

**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way**

Troy started kissing down to my stomach and I started giggling. I don't know what it is about when he touches me... I just feel all warm inside. I love it. And it feels great to have a boyfriend that want's to touch me. I love everything about Troy. I know we rushed into a relationship but I don't care. I love Troy Alexander Bolton**(A/N: If I've called Troy with a different middle name b4 sry! I'm really bad a remembering things!)** I think we were about to do something more because I felt his manhood rubbing against my theigh through his jeans. I liked to have the feeling that I can do that to him. I hope that I will be the only one to do that.

"What are you thinking about Ella?"he asked me through caring eyes.

"You."I said and moved him up to where he could kiss me. I put my hands on his belt buckle and started to remove his jeans when my door burst's open and in steps the evil soon to be step mother.

**I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been dumped, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way**

"Gabriella, Tess is here do you wann--"she looked up and screamed."OMG!OMG!!!KEITH!LUCAS!MATT!BRADEN!"she screamed at the top of her lungs. Troy and I just laughed. He of course was still on top of me. And Andrea had no idea I had a boyfriend. I guess I never mentioned that to her...nor the montez men...hmmm.

The next thing I know and Troy knows, dad, the 3 idiots I call brother's and a dirty blonde enter my room and and panting and looking at what Andrea was looking at. I laughed and as well as Troy. We thought it was funny. They didn't.

"Keith!Look at your daughter!"Andrea shouted. Ahhh yes...step mother has a protective side. I don't need any more PROTECTERS!ONLY FROM TROY!

"Gabriella get dressed."Keith ordered.

"Why?"I asked. Troy chuckled against my shoulder. He decided to lay his head on.

"Because your naked!"Andrea pipped in. I looked at her for a moment. And then whispered something to Troy and he got off of me while I stood up.

"OUT!THIS IS MY GOD DAMN ROOM!GET THE HELL OUT! AND YOUR NOT MY MOTHER, NOR DO I EVER WANT YOU TO BE MY MOTHER! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW THE RULES!SO I SUGGEST YOU GATHER WITH THE MONTEZ MEN AND TALK!!!"I yelled at her. I was pulling Troy's shirt on. She looked at me like I was crazy. I motioned for the boys to tell her."Tell her.I'm not. I don't even like this bitch. Nor do I want to like your damn daughter." I said going to my radio and turning it off. I took off Troy's shirt and gave it too him.

"Ella, you want to go hang out over Chad's?"Troy asked me. Everyone was still in my room. GOD DAMNIT!

"No...Let's go to Zeke's. He throwing that party tonight. And I need to drink."I said loud enough for the other 6 people to hear.

"Alright."he said, threw on his shirt fixed his belt buckle and sat up on my bed. My dad was throwing him a glare as well as Matt and Lucas. I wasn't that mad a Braden but I was. I went to my closet and got out a victoria's secret bag, one of the big bags because I had went shopping with Tay, Kels and Shar and of course Sam. They thought what I bought was sexy. I came out shut my closet and everyone was focused on the bag in my hands.

"What's in the bag Gabi?"Lucas asked.

"Clothes and some stuff."I said not really caring what they thought.

"Let us see, so we can approve."Matt said as Lucas agreed.

"Hell no."I said and walked into my bathroom. After about 10 minutes I came out. I saw Troy's jaw drop, I guess my mission has been accomplished. I was wearing Black Londan Skinny Jeans, a Red Stretch silk lace-trim cami, and Leather Jacket to top top it off**.(A/N:I'll try and put the link in my profile. But I need some help.lol).** Troy noticed I had changed my bra and underwear because I was putting them in the victoria's secret bag. I smiled and put the bag back in my closet and grabbed my Black Ballet flats. He would have to wait to find out what kind of Bra and Underwear I was wearing later.

"Gabriella got back and change into something a little more appreaite."Keith Montez instructed.

"No. You see, I'm done with you. You broke your promise to me and MOM! Your getting re-married!I hate you!"I said and went over to Troy and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Can we go please?"I begged as he nodded and put an arm around my waist and we walked out of my room only stopping to turn around. "Tess is it?"I asked her. She was actually pretty.

"Yeah, Gabriella right?"she asked back.

"Yeah.Wanna come? I'm sure you can hang with our friends and us."I said and Troy was rubbing my waist a little. I was smiling and giggling.

"Ummm...I don't know."she said unsure.

"Look, your mom is getting re-married to my stupid dad. What do you think of that?"I asked.

"Ummm, I'm adjusting...but I don't like it."she said. I could tell she's telling the truth. I went back in my room and wrote something down on a piece of paper and ripped it out the notebook and went to her.

"Here. Directions to Zeke's. If he answer's tell him your gonna be my step sister."I said and went back to Troy interlaced our fingers together and we walked down the stairs and out the door to Troy's Audi.

"So when do I get to see your new Bra and Underwear?"he asked with a smirk playing upon his lips.

"If your good...maybe soon."I said to him and got in the car and we drove off.

* * *

Back at the MONTEZ house

**NO ONES POV**

"Keith your just going to let her walk away like that?"Andrea asked obviously all of them still standing in Gabriella's room

"I can't really control her any more."he said.

"Braden?Your her twin."Andrea told him

"Yeah but she's not really in a mood to talk to me or Matt and Lucas and same as Dad."Braden replied with the nod's from Lucas and Matt.

"Well, How am I suppose to have a step daughter that calls me a whore?"she asked.

"I like her."Tess annouced. Everyone turned to her. "What? I do. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to you 5. I wouldn't be able to do that. And who's that guy that was with her?"Tess asked.

"That would be her Boyfriend."Lucas said in a dull tone.

"Do you guys not like him or..."Tess asked.

"It's not that we don't like him , we do, it's just...Him and Gabriella are going fast in their relationship."Keith said.

"What?Messing around, like when we walked in?"Tess asked. Tess is outgoing but she's very shy. She's a dirty blonde that likes to have fun but with people she knows. She's preppy because of the clothes she wears but she hates cliques. When she said that Braden, Lucas and Matt bursted out into laughter. Tess and Andrea looked at them. Keith just shook his head at his 3 teenage boys.

"Tess come here."Braden said going to Gabriella's bedside droor. He opened it and pointed to the box of condoms in there and the birth control...wait birth control? "Dad, did you buy gabs birth control?"braden asked holding it up.

"No..."Keith said.

"It hasn't been used. And the condoms haven't been opened yet."Lucas pointed out.

"Keith is your daughter having unprotected sex?"Andrea asked.

"How would I know?She hates me right now."he said.

"Keith, this is very important. If she is, she could get pregnant."Tess pointed out. "See my friend at school she was and ended up pregnant. What made is worse was she was having twins and she was only a Junior and still is. But she had to Drop out."Tess said.

"Braden, your going to have to talk to her. You relate more to her since you her age."Keith said.

"She's not talking to me."he pointed out.

"I'll talk to her. She seemed to like me."Tess said.

"Alright. Braden you and Tess and Lucas and Matt go to Zeke's and talk to her. Tess is probably going to need back up with Gabriella's moods."Keith said and walked out to get ready for his shift at the station.

"Tess behave and no trouble."Andrea said, tess nodded and walked out. The 3 teenage boys got ready as well as Tess and started towards Braden's range rover. Lucas spoke up.

"So Tess, been to a Party with Beer?"

* * *

**Ahhh, yess Chapter 9 is over...But since I'm nice enough I'm already writing chapter 10!yay!be happy! do the happy dance!WOOT WOOT!lolls.**

**P.S.- the song was...**

**Alanis Morissette - I am a Bitch I'm a Lover**

**xoxo**

**Ashley**

**  
**


	10. Pregnancy Test

**A/N: Ok!!!Chapter 10!yippie! I have a author's note at the end, and I would love if you could help me out. After you read this chapter I'll tell you ;D**

* * *

Chapter 10 

**At Zeke's**

Troy and Gabriella walked in and were greeted by hundreds of 'heys' 'how's it going!', they nodded at them and walked towards the basement where Zeke, Shar, Tay, Chad, Jason, Kels, Ryan and Sam would be. When they got down there, there were a whole bunch of juniors there also. The couple walked to the group and said their hi's.

"Hey you love birds."Sharpay greeted them with a beer in her hand.

"Hey shar."Gabriella giggled.

"Sooo...how's the wicked soon-to-be step mother?"Taylor asked as the group listened in.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Ummm.."I said trailing off and bursting out laughing with Troy doing the same. The Gang looked at us like we were on something.

"Did we miss something or..."Sam asked as the rest nodded.

"Well you see.."I started but got interrupped by Troy.

"Andrea walked in on us."He came out and said it. The gang looked at us and started laughing as well as me and Troy did.

"Evil step mother walked in on you guys having sex?"Chad asked through laughter.

"Not exactly..."I said.

"We were in the process."Troy admitted.

"What'd she do freak out or something?"Zeke pipped in.

"More like screamed for all the Montez men, who happened to catch my appearence."I said.

"Well what were you wearing?"Kelsi asked as the girls nodded.

"The yellow and pink striped that I bought only on."I said and the girls laughed.

"Huh?"Zeke, Ryan, Chad, and Jason said in unison.

"It's bra and underwear."Troy said. The guys all said oh.

"Well Troy must of been happy."Ryan smirked.

"Sure was."I mummbled.

"What was that Gabs?"Sharpay asked.

"I said Love the party."I smirked.

"HaHa...Oh Gabs...don't look now but 3 montez and a dirty blonde."Zeke pointed out as I turned around. What the hell were they doing here. I can understand Tess, but Lucas, Braden, and Matt?Something is up. Keith Montez is behind this and Andrea Mason. I stood still and looked at them making their way over towards us but I turned my body around and snuggled closer to Troy, who wrapped an arm around my waist and was whispering stuff in my ears that made me giggle. The four-some made their ways over finally and one of them tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Tess looking at me like something was on her mind that she wanted to ask me.

"Yes?"I asked nicely.

"Ummm, Gabriella us 4 need to talk to you. It's really important."Tess said. Her mom said she was bubbly, but I don't see that. I see a shy girl.

"Ok, talk."I said paying full attention but while I was, Jason handed the group a beer each, As I was about to drink mine, Lucas took it out of my hands. "What the hell LUCAS!"I shouted at him.

"Um, sorry but, no drinking."Matt said.

"I can drink if I want to."I said.

"No you can't!"Braden yelled. I have never in my life heard Braden yell at me. Everyone who was downstairs looked at the gang and the 4 new people that arrived talking to me. What the hell was going on?

"Dude, Braden chill."Troy said interfearing.

"You know what, step off Troy!"Braden shouted, which took me by surprise once again as well as Troy.

"Dude what's your fucking problem?!"Troy shouted.

"YOU!"Braden shouted back. They kept arguing and I wanted to know what the hell is going on.

"STOP IT!BRADEN LEAVE HIM ALONE!HE'S DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"I screamed at my Twin Brother. He was shocked that I screamed at him. But he deserved it for treating Troy like that.

"Leave him alone????He's going to be stuck in our lives forever!Because of you two's stupid mistake!"Lucas yelled.

"What the hell is going on!"I screamed.

"YOUR PREGNANT!"Matt yelled. Everyone in the basement went into silence and side eyes, As well as the gang, Troy and me. I was shocked to hear what I had just heard. 'I'm pregnant?' since when?

"What are you talking about!?"I shouted.

"We found the birth control Gabriella."Tess said. My eyes widened. That was my spare birth control unless I lost my other one. That's why it wasn't used.

"So?"I asked.

"And the un opened box of condoms."Matt said.

"Yeah because Troy and I bought those a few days ago...but Why were you going through my stuff!?"I yelled.

"Well why is your birth control not opened..?"Lucas shouted.

"Because that's her spare!"Troy shouted. He was the one that went with me to buy it and he made sure that I got two just in case I lost the first one.

"And how would you know!?"Braden asked.

"Because I was the one that took her!"Troy shouted.

"Oh."Tess, Lucas, Braden, and Matt said.

"Gabriella are pregnant?"Zeke asked me from behind which I turned around quickly.

"No! I'm Not. I can ensure you that I'm not!"I said.

"Prove it."Lucas demanded.

"How am I going to prove it too you!?"I shouted.

"Buy a pregnancy test."Tess said. I'm not liking this soon-to-be step sister any more.

"Fine but you won. Just wait until I prove you wrong."I said and turned back to the group.

"Here."Matt said as I turned around he handed me one.

"What the hell?You want me to do it here!?"I shouted.

"You guys should leave!"Zeke chipped in and talking to Lucas, Braden, Tess and Matt.

"Take it when you get home."Braden said and the four of them left and I turned back and sat down and put my head in my heads. For once I cried. My family was taring me apart. I lied. I don't know if I'm pregnant. Maybe I don't know. I don't want to be. I just want everyone in my family to stop. Stop and realize, I've changed! And they need to get use to it.

"Babe?"Troy said putting his hand on my cheek and lifting my chin up with his other hand and looking into my tear ful eyes. I think he knew I was unsure. He put his head down a little ways and nodded. He stood up, offered my hand and we started walking out. I heard noises behind me and it was the girls and the guys minus Zeke. I heard him say that the party was over. They knew I was scared. Troy and I got into his Audi and made it towards my house with our 8 friends following behind in other cars. We arrived at my house about 15 minutes later and got out. Troy took my hand and we walked in to be faced with 6 human beings.

"Gabriella take the test."Keith ordered. I said nothing. Andrea held it in her hand. I took it and ran upstairs towards my bathroom with Troy right behind me. I wanted him to come in. I don't know what to think. What If I am? How will I be able to support this child? Will Troy still love me? Will he stay with me through the end? Will my dad hate me?Will my brothers?Will my mom? I cried once I entered and sat on the floor. I had a huge bathroom. It had two doors. One you enter into go into the bathroom and then another one where my toliet and bath/shower. It was big in there too. I had the biggest room in the house. Right now I sat where all my cabnets and big huge mirror and hamper was. I sat in there and cried. Troy knelt beside me and held me in his arms. I was scared and I could tell he was too.

"Troy?"I asked through tears in a whisper.

"Yeah babe?"he asked chokeing back his tears.

"I'm scared. I don't want this."I said and buried my face into his chest and cried until I pulled back he was crying too. We're 17 years old and might be pregnant. What were we going to do if I took that test and it came out positive? Would Andrea talk my dad into kicking me out?No he wouldn't do that because he's police officer. I love my dad I really do. I just don't like Andrea. And I'm currently hating Tess for even agreeing to all this BS.

"Gabriella, If it comes out positive...I'm here for you. Forever and Always."he said. He never said my full name unless he was be dead serious. I had gathered that much from the alomst 4 1/2 months of dating. Of course we're going to be together forever I hope. I just don't know what we're going to do when that test says I'm pregnant or not.

"Will you still love me?"I asked him. He looked at me like I was stupid. I knew that was a stupid question to ask.

"Ella, I will always and forever love you. And if you are, then I'm here. I got you into this."he said soflty whispering that last part. I looked him over. He didn't just get me into this. I did too. I helped him create this baby, if there was one. I'm scared. But I can handle what Life throws at us. And it is kinda sad, that If I am, my dad will look at it this way. _'Gabriella, you and Troy have been dating for 4 1/2 months and you already rushed into things and looked what's happened or happening. What would your mother say?'_... If I had it my way that would have been his words from my point of view. What would my mom think?

"Troy what would my mom think?"I asked randomly towards him.

"I don't know El, I honestly don't know."he said whispering. I was scared for him and for me.

"If she was here, she would hate me. I would have disappointed her about the way I've been acting lately. I never meant for this to happen. I wish we could just go back. Back to how it used to be my mom, dad, and my brothers. But I don't regret meeting you. You bring the light out into me. I love you Troy Bolton."I said as tears came down my cheeks.

"I don't regret meeting you either Gabriella Montez. If you are, you know, um pregnant...what do you want to do with the baby?"he asked softly.

"I don't know. I really don't know about anything any more. I'm scared to death. If I am, I don't want to do abortion. It's wrong. I could never kill a human being, exspeically if it's in me."I said from the heart. Troy looked at me and smiled and leaned down to me and gave me a kiss.

"I don't approve of abortion either. It's wrong too. I wouldn't want you to kill our baby."he said truthfully. I could tell just by the look in his eyes. Scared. Confused. Happy. Sad. All of the emotions I was feeling.

"I can't believe this is happening."I said as I snuggled closer to him and glanced at the ground and looked the pregnancy test before us. It could decide our future. And everyone is going to treat us wrong because we've known each other for so little time. But it was Love at First Sight. I believe in that. Even If I am, having Troy Bolton's baby, I wouldn't trade him or this baby for the world. I care so much for this boy. I love him with all my heart. And I'm glad I met him. I glad we moved things fast but then again no. I'm glad Troy Bolton asked me to be his girlfriend. I'm really happy. And if I can handle this maybe I can accept Andrea and Tess. Maybe. Maybe Not. I'm unsure about everything with what's going on. And I'm mad at my stupid ass brother for yelling out that I'm pregnant when I'm not sure. I know that I'm going to get looks when I walk into school on Monday. But I know I will have my friends and Troy with me.

"Ella?"Troy pulled me from my thoughts. I looked at him he was holding the pregnancy test.

"Yeah, Troy?" I asked.

"You ready?"

"No. I'm to nervouse, afraid, scared, tired, sad, mad, angry, confused, happy, every emotioned known to earth going through my veins. What happens when I am and everyone turns against me including you? I don't want to take that risk. I'm too scared to think about that. I want to know that everyone will love me for me if I am. I'm taking it unless I hear it from my friends and family and you."I said pulling away from his embrace.

"Ella," Troy said scooting closer to me and wiping away my tears and pushed a piece of my hair back behind me ear. "I'm going to be for you no matter what that test says. If you get kicked out then you can live with me. And If I get kicked out we'll stay with our friends for awhile back and forth until we could get an apartment for ourselves. I promise you babe that I'm going to be here through think and thin. I love you with all my heart. And I just want you to know that. No one can stop me from loving the love of my life."he said whispering that last part but I heard it. It made me cry.

"Say it again."I said through tears.

"Say what?"he asked a little confused.

"What you said at the end."I said in a soft voice.

"No one can stop me from loving the love of my life?"he asked.

"Yeah."I smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"Well you are and I just wanted to let you know whatever happens, happens Ella."he said and kissed me passionately. We pulled away and I stood up.

"I need to make sure that they will still love me if I am."I said and he nodded, stood up and grabbed my hand and we unlocked the bathroom door and went downstairs to see everyone waiting patiently and looking worried. I got into the living room and they looked at me with worry in all of their eyes. I took a deep breath and started.

"I haven't tooken it yet."I said.

"Gabriella, you need to take that test!"Keith shouted.

"Mr. Montez, please listen!"Troy shouted. My dad was shocked but obeyed.

"Fine, Continue Gabs."Keith said sitting back down.

"I haven't tooken the test yet because, I need to know that whatever happens, that you won't kick me out and you'll still love me for me whether or not I'm pregnant. You have to understand, you guys are all I have. And if you dump me out into the streets then I'm heart broken. I'm already heart broken not to have my mom here. I really need her right now. But you got to be there for me. Please!I need you guys to be there." I stopped and slid down crying with Troy bending down rubbing my back.

"Gabi, Hun, us girls and the boys will be here for you no matter what that stupid test says."Sharpay said. "Right?"she asked them.

"Yeah Gabi, we love you like a sister and we consider you as one too. Whatever happens, we're here for you. We love you."Chad said with the gang agreeing. I looked up and gave a soft smile. Braden came over to me and engulfed me into a hug and cried on my shoudler.

"I love you. More than life itself. I will be here for you Brie, I promise you. I need you in my life. You keep me sane. If mom wasn't here who would help me out in my own problems if not yours? I'm your twin and I promise that if that test is positive, I will be here and I will support what ever you decide to do. I love you twin."he said and I cried with him.

"I love you too twin."I said as I hugged him again.

"Gabs, me and Lucas are here for you too."Matt said as Lucas agreed.

"Yeah your my baby sister and you will always be. I love you and we need you around here. If not then what kind of Montez' would we be with out a Gabriella Montez?"he said with a slight laugh as well as me. After he said that Andrea looked at me.

"Look Gabriella, I know that we got off to a ruff start, but I will be here too. I don't plan on going any where. I love your dad very much and all I ask for is for you to like me and Tess."she said from the heart. I reconsidered. Maybe she wasn't so evil after all. "And I would love to get know you a whole lot better. I can never ever replace your mom. But I can be a friend. I'm good at that."she said with a smile. I smiled back.

"I think I can work that out Andrea and Tess. Your going to apart of this family. So I we should have a girl's day out with just us and Sam, Kels, Tay and Shar."I said with a smile on my face.

"SHOPPING!"Sharpay screamed. We all laughed and I looked at my dad.

"Daddy?"I said in a soft gently voice getting up and going beside him and looking at him. I really need my dad right now too and If I don't have him who will I have as a parent?

"Gabi, I love you and your my only daughter. And I could never EVER hate you or kick you out on the streets. Your a Montez. Us Montez' look out for each other. I'm here for you Gabs. I'm here."Keith Montez said engulfing Gabriella into a hug. I cried with my daddy. It felt good to be on good terms with him.

"Gabriella, honey go take the test."Keith said in a soft voice as I nodded my head. I stood up, as well as Troy and we made our way back upstairs. We went back into the bathroom and locked the door and Troy picked up the pregnancy test and handed it too me.

"Remember Ella, Whatever that test says, I will still love you."he said then giving me a passionate kiss.

"I love you too."I said and went into the other door, shut it and opened the pregnancy box, read the instuctions and peed on the stick. It said to wait 5 minutes. I flushed the toliet and went back out of the door and layed the pregnancy test on the counter, washed my hands, dried them and interlaced my fingers with Troy's.

"5 minutes."I told him.

"5 minutes."he replied.

We waited and waited then we both heard the timer go off that Troy set when I had come out of the door. I couldn't move. I was too scared to look at the test. I could sense Troy was too. I looked at him as he tighted his grip on my hand as I did the same. He got up and picked the test up and looked at it.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

**Another Author's Note, Like I said before. What I need you help on is...**

**Should Gabriella be pregnant?**

**Yes, No, Maybe so? I really am relying on your answer. Because I really want you to tell me if she should!PLEASE?With a cherry on top? I want at least 10 reviews telling me if she should or not. Or more. I would be happy if I had more. lolls. So please tel me what you think. YOUR OPINOIN(sp?) MATTERS!LOLS.**

**P.S.-Spell Check is still not working so, Don't be harsh. I'm not the best speller in the world. Hey Last time I said word instead of world. lol.**

**xoxo**

**Ashley**


	11. Are You Ready?

**A/N: Ok so it's almost 5 am here. And I've been up writing. It's really 4:45am here in Texas. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me what I should do. Basically the results were most wanted her not to be then the other hald wanted her to be. But whatever floats your boat. Ok I'm tired. I'll write ch.12 tomorrow!lols. I don't know when I'm updating breath. I hope soon. lol. I have a new youtube called...**

**ohsorandomash**

**love it ;D**

* * *

Chapter 11 

"Oh my God..."Troy trailed off. I felt for the worse. That had to mean I was pregnant, right? I mean no one say's 'Oh my God' with out any meaning. But I don't know. I want to cry and cry... I don't want to be pregnant. Sure I would love to have kids. Only Troy's kids. But now? I mean I just turned 17 along as Troy. We're Juniors. It's almost chirstmas. I can't believe this. I'm pregnant. I just know it. OMG!I'm pregnant...NO! I've ruined my life. Troy's going to leave me, marry a bimbo named Stacey and have tons and tons of Sex with her, get her pregnant and have whore of kids. NO! That's suppose to be with me!Not some Stacey!UGHHHH! I can't believe this. My dad was lying. He probably is going to take back his words and kick me out! And what about Troy's parents?!OMG!We have to face another set of parents although mine consist of a dad only and soon-to-be step mother and ju--

"ELLA!"Troy shouted. He was bent down in front of me. He was holding the pregnancy stick in front of my face. I read the word. Not Pregnant. HOLY SHIT! I freaking freaked out for nothing. Saying Troy was going to go and marry some Bimbo named Stacey and having tons and tons of sex and pop out whoreful kids!What the hell am I on!? What was I thinking!? I'm such an idiot. Oh god Troy's staring at me.

"I'm not pregnant?"I asked in a whisper and quietly tone.

"Your not pregnant."he replied. I was happy. I don't want a kid at 17. I want to wait until I'm done with college. Maybe go into journalism or maybe be a teacher, nah no teacher. A Doctor? nah, singer?Yeah! I could totally do that. Write my own songs, act, or something. Yeah sounds like a good plan. Maybe I can major both. Journalism and Singing/Music. Yeah totally. Then maybe around the age of 23 maybe 24, Troy and I can try for a baby. Yeah sounds good to me. I'm relieved. I'm sad too. I mean a baby could bring my life down some levels and bring me to mature Gabriella Montez or Bolton. I like that. Gabriella Michelle Montez-Bolton. Drop the Montez and we have a deal. Dang it. Troy's looking at me again while I'm trailing off about the future.

"Sorry." I told him for trailing off.

"I'm relieved."he came straight out.

"Me too. I'm a little sad but very very very relieved. I mean, us parents at 17? Troy we need to be safer."I told him as he nodded his head.

"Believe me, after this expiercence, I'm going to be more responsible of both of our actions if we get to caught up in the moment."he said. It's like he was taking the words right out of my mouth. We stayed up there for another 30 minutes talking, and forgeting everyone was downstairs waiting for an answer.

"Troy!Downstairs!"I said forgeting.

"Damn it!"he said grabbing the test and us unlocking the bathroom door and running downstairs and stopped to see everyone's eyes on us. We both sighed and Troy passed the pregnancy test to Sharpay.

"Not Pregnant! This is good right?"She asked. I know she's a blonde and all, but her questions are SO dumb. But you have to love her. Of course she's FAB-U-LOUS! Everyone let out a breath. They were relieved.

"This is good news!"Lucas shouted. I laughed. I looked at Troy who smiled at me.

"What took so long up there, Gabs?"Ryan asked. Everyone turned towards me and Troy.

"Troy and I were talking. We said we're going to slow down on our relationship. Because after this inncident, we don't want it to happen again."I said in one big breath. My dad smiled at me and Troy.

"I think that's a good idea."he said. I was proud of myself. I don't understand why, but I just was. I love Troy and I love my brother's, my very over protective brothers and my daddy. After all he's the only parent I have. Then my dad stopped. He was thinking of something. "Troy, I'm going to have to tell you parents about this."he said. Troy froze.

**Troy's POV.**

Oh shit. My parents. I told them I was a virgin. Damn IT! Holy shit this is bad...My dad is going to beat me. It's not like he hasn't before. I mean, He's broken a few of ribs but I've healed. Everyone was looking at me as i froze.

"Mr. Montez..um, you can't do that."I said sternly.

"And why is that?"he asked.

"My dad, well he, ummm, he doesn't take things so well."I said. I wasn't lying. Keith could see there was something else that was going on. I haven't even told Gabriella, let alone my own best friends. I'm too scared. He has so much anger and I need to be there to protect Gabriella. We had a freaking pregnancy scare. That's huge and if my father found out he, would go balistic!!!

"Troy, honey we're going to have to tell them."Andrea pipped in. I shook my head.

"No! you can't and I won't let you!"I said running out of my girlfriend's house. I ran into my house and slammed the door behind me. My parents looked surprised to see me. I don't know why my mother would since, she's always on business trips. But I know what she does. She's cheating on my dad to some guy named Nate. I've met the dude too. I wouldn't blame her. My mom is Over Protective over me too. She knows what my dad does, when he's drunk or something. But I can handle.

"And where the hell have you been?!"Jack Bolton yelled at his 17 year old son.

"Gabriella's."I said calmly. Then the door bell rang. The color in my face went pale. I raced up the stairs and slammed my door. Jack Bolton was confused as well as Lucille. Jack went to the front door to see Keith, Andrea and Gabriella.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Ummm, Is there is a reason why my son's girlfriend's parents are here?"Jack asked in a nice tone.

"I'm not Gabriella's Mom."Andrea pipped in. "I'm her soon-to-be step mom."

"Uh huh...So why are you here?"Jack asked refering to Keith.

"Jack, may we come in and sit down and talk? This is a problem we in countered today."Keith asked as Jack nodded. Keith, Gabriella, and Andrea stepped in and they went and sat down in the living room. Troy upstairs was listening to every word.

"Gabriella, maybe you should go and see if Troy's alright. He came in, kind of shaken up."Lucille offered as she nodded her head and made her way upstairs.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walk up the stairs and went all the way down until I turned left. I softly knocked on his bedroom door. He took awhile before opening it. He looked scared. I turned scared because of him. He ushered me inside, which I did and he locked his door. I looked at him while he paced his room. I stopped him in his track and placed my hands on his waist and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes which had turned into a gray blue because of being scared.

"Troy, baby what's going on?Why'd you storm out of my house like that?"I asked in a soft mellow voice staring into his eyes.

"Gabriella, if you dad tells mine that, you could have been pregnant...I'm going to be in deep shit!"he exclaimed in a whisper.

"Troy, what are you talking about?"I asked him so confused.

"He's going to beat me! He's going to beat me and taunt me that I almost was a dad and then he'll make rude comments about you and then the fight will begin. Gabriella, that's why I can't let your dad tell them. Please help me out."he said in tears. He was being beaten by his dad? I hugged him. I love this boy way to much to let that happen.

"Troy get your things climb down your ledge from your window and sneak up into my room. There is an empty droor put your things in there. Your staying with me for a few days."I said. He looked at me and then started getting his stuff ready.

"I'm going to go and check out and see what's happening."I said, gave him a soft and gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ella."he said and continued to pack. I unlocked Troy's door and started to make down the stairs but heard the adult's conversation.

**Downstairs.**

"Keith, what's going on? What does this have to do with Troy?"Lucille asked full of worry. I could hear it in her voice when she would talk. She was uber nice. She's cheating on Jack. Yeah I know. Troy told me.

"It's about Gabriella."Andrea started out but was getting interruped.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about her."Jack said to Keith.

"What about my daughter Jack?"Keith asked through gritted teeth.

"I want her and Troy to sto seeing each other. He needs to worry about his basketball career and not some high school fling."Jack annouced. I got pissed. I'm not some High School Fling! I could of been carrying your GRANDCHILD!!!

"Jack, I'm not going to do that. Gabriella loves that boy more than life itself and the same for Troy but for Gabriella. I'm not splitting them up. But I'd also like to get down to why I've come here."Keith said as Jack sighed and started listening.

"Go on."Jack and Lucille said.

"We had Gabriella take a pregnancy test."Andrea said. I was beginning to like her more and more. Maybe mom was telling me something. To be nice or something. But I made a pact to Troy. I can't break that. Unless we broke up I would, and I don't want to break up with him. I love him so god damn much.

"Oh my lord!"Lucille cried out with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT!?"Jack was out raged. "Your saying that my son got your daughter pregnant!?"he yelled.

"Jack, now there is no use in yelling."Keith asured him.

"Why the hell not!My Boy is 17 years old and is going to be a fucking father!"He screamed.

"She's NOT pregnant!"Andrea screamed at him standing up. Jack stopped.

"Then--"Jack got interrupped.

"She took the test, but it read negative. Yes your son and my daughter have been having sex."Keith Montez said. He couldn't believe his little baby girl would have sex before marriage. But she was in love with the boy.

"And you've been letting her!?"Jack shouted.

"I can't control her any more! It's like her and Troy are meant to not follow the rules! I can't help that they love each other! She's changed!"Keith Montez yelled. I looked out the windows from the bottom stairs and saw Troy going towards my house. Now all I had to do was get to my house and then we could sit down and talk about what's been going on. I took a step into the hall and then the living room. I started headed for the door and I opened it when Jack rushed over and slammed it into my face.

"You! Stay out of my son's life. He does not need a damn whore hanging around him! He needs to focus on his basketball, which he's been lacking lately and it's all because of you! You need to break up with him or so help me god I will do it for you!"Jack shouted into my face.

"OR WHAT!?YOU'LL BEAT TROY!?YEAH I KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO YOUR SON, SO BACK OFF!KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME AND TROY!YOUR NO FATHER!YOUR JUST A MAN WHO WANT'S A SON TO BE LIKE YOU WHEN YOU WERE OUR AGE!WELL GUESS WHAT JACK!STOP!"I screamed at him. People probably heard me. He looked at me with his eyes full of anger towards me. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground clutching my cheek form the throbbing.

"GABRIELLA!"Keith, Lucille and Andrea said running towards me. I can not believe Jack Bolton hit me. God Damnit! My face burns, Damn it hurts really bad. I think he cut my cheek too. Yep. I put my hand on the side of my face and then pulled it back to vision and there was blood. Dad didn't look so good.

"JACK! You have no right touching my daughter! I could have you arrested right now! Stay away from my family!"Keith said ushering me and Andrea out the door. We started the walk back to my house. I took off running and ran inside. Everyone one was still there. Braden came over to me and saw my face.

"Holy Shit, Gabs! What the hell happened!?"he asked running to get the first aid kit. I didn't answer, I ran upstairs to my room and saw Troy sitting on my bed. I closed my door and locked it. I went to my iPod and turned it on. Are You Ready by Three Days Grace started to blast through my radio and I was ok with that. Troy looked at me. He finally stood up and saw my face.

**You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?**

"Ella!Who did this!?"Troy exclaimed rushing me into the bathroom to clean the blood that was beginning to dry. I watched Troy take a clean wash cloth and get it wet then went under my bathroom sink and got the extra first aid kit. He started doctoring me up and he asked the question again. "Who the hell did this?"he asked in a softer tone thatn before.

"Your dad."I answered quietly. I think that set him off the edge.

"WHAT!?"he yelled. He yelled loud enough for people to hear. He finished doctoring me up and pulled me off the counter and unlocked my door and ran down the stairs. I knew what he was going to do and he was going to confront his dad for hitting his girlfriend. And this wasn't going to end well.

**So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this? **

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready? 

"Troy!!!DON'T!"I said running down the stairs. He had just left my house and everyone was wondering what was going on. "GO! After him! He's going to FIGHT HIS DAD!"I screamed. Lucas, Braden, Matt, Ryan, Zeke, Chad and my dad all ran after Troy. I ran after them too with thr girls following behind. We got into the house and Jack had Troy pinned down.

**I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?**

"STOP IT!"I screamed. But no, they didn't listen. "DAD!"I screamed to my father who pried of Jack Bolton from his son.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN!"Troy screamed at his one and only dad. I was proud but very angry. Violence was not the best way to go. I would file charges against his dad if I was him. I looked over at Troy and he was bruised up pretty bad. I hate Jack. How can someone beat their own child? I mean, I thought having a new step mom and sister would be bad but this is just the worst ever. Troy needs me. I'm going to protect him like he protect's me.

"Troy..."I said trailing off. He looked at me and then looked down. He felt ashamed for what he did. He took his anger out. But I don't care that he punch his father. I still love him and I always will. I knelt beside him and lifted his chin up and and gave him a soft, small, gentle kiss. He smiled and I pulled him to his feet. He drapped an arm over my shoulder and we started to walk out the house when Jack called out to us.

"Troy Adam Bolton, you walk out this house, don't you dare think about coming back."he warned. I looked at Troy and smiled at him. Troy looked back at his dad.

"Go to hell." Troy said. I giggled and we walked back over to my house and into my room so I could fix Troy's cuts now.

**So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this? **

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready? 

A few hours later, after everone had settled down, Troy and I were in my room watching One Tree Hill Season 3. My favorite season. I just don't understand why that season is my favorite. Maybe because when I see Leyton or Naley I compare them to me and Troy. But we're more of a Leyton. I mean Haley and Nathan got married. And we're not married, yet any ways. I giggled to myself in my mind. We were watching the episode, when they all went to that cabin and Nathan had taken Haley's ring, and Lucas had it. Pete Wentz was in that episode and Brooke made out with him. And then when Nathan took Haley out on the dock and re-proposed to her. It was romantic because it was on the lake and it was cold. It was very cute.

"That's so romantic."I said out loud which Troy heard me. He grinned and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Dad, a few hours ago, came in and talked to us. He said Troy could stay here until he got a place of his own. If he couldn't find anything he could just stay with us until everything at home was straightened out. We decided to let Jack Bolton cool off. Lucille went to her mother's or or new lover. Didn't really bother Troy, nor me. He was just happy for her out of that house and away from Jack.

"Yeah, I guess I need to out smart Nathan and do better huh?"he asked , as I smiled at him.

"If you propose, I don't want you going out all the way. I want it to be casual. I'm not into big fancy things like Sharpay."I said and we both laughed.

"Oh here, I've been meaning to give this too you!"he said sitting up and taking something from his pocket. "Close your eyes."he said. I did as I was told and I closed my eyes.I felt him take me left hand and slide something on my ring finger. I opened them and saw a ring.

"Troy..."I trailed off.

"It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. I promise after Graduation I will marry you. And then we can go to the same college, and start our family and watch them have their family. It's going to be great."he said and taking one out for him too and giving it to me to slide on his ring finger. They were both silver, and had something engraved into them underneath. Mine said _'Troy 14', _and his said_ 'Ella'. _He named them because of our tattoo's. I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"I intend on saying yes."

"Well that's good to hear."he said and leaned in for another kiss, which I gladly accepted.

"That's how I want you to propose. Me watching One Tree Hill re-runs, and you && me curled up, tangled together in on my bed or our's, and then doing what you did. I love that. That's how creativity can blow you mind, Troy Adam Bolton."I said and gave him a nice gentle but soft lingering kiss.

"And I will do that. I promise."

**Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this? **

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready for this?

* * *

Are You Ready by Three Days Grace. Awesome band. I know I've been updating alot on this story. But that's good. lols. Ok hitting the sack. Uber tired.

ALSO!  
I had so many reviewd yesterday!lols!

XOXO

Ashley 


	12. Shadow & Buddy

**A/N: Yeah I've been very busy. I started my new series on YT, I post the link up later. It's currently, almost 2am here in texas on a school night. I'm on meds, so that's why I can't sleep right now.lol. If this chapter is short sorry. I was also wondering if some you guys could give me some ideas of what to put in my story. Because I'm stuck. I had it planned out in my head but now I can't remember. I can't remember a lot of things.lol. Ok got to go to bed. gonna listen to my iPod radio with la iPod hooked up to it and goes to sleep . I belive Hayden P.- My hero Is you is playing. Yep. LOLS! **

**puppyqueen14_-_ yeah I kinda figured I named him Troy Alexander Bolton. But oh well. He was renamed. lol. So now so no one is confused Troy's name is... Troy Adam Bolton! And Gabriella's is Gabriella Michelle Montez. I was about to put Bolton.lol.**

**P.S.-Spell checker is being gay. so don't be mean about my spelling! I warned you peeps before in previous chapters!lol.**

* * *

Chapter 12 

Today was Christmas Eve. It's been 11 days since everything went down between Troy and his dad. Troy has been staying with me, but since we had barely any space he either had to bunk with Lucas, Braden, or Matt. And after everything that happened 11 days ago, he was still kinda shooken up. And he really didin't want to be around them after they were so pissed that I might have been pregnant. Which thankfully I'm not. I'm not trying to be glad about it, but it scared the living shit out of me. If I was pregnant, I would have Troy with me but I'm not and I'm going to wait awhile, as well as Troy before we have sex again. As for the sleeping arrangement, Daddy caved and let Troy sleep with me. I had to beg him, that what Troy was going through, I think he wouldn't want to be harrased by 3 over protective brothers. Yep that's right! Braden's changed. REALLY CHANGED. He's very protective over me now. I hate this. But then I love it. I'm getting along with Andrea ok I guess. I talk to Tess alot. But I spend most of my time with Troy. We make-out, talk, make-out, go on dates, make-out some more and have i mention we make-out?I laughed to myself. I was currently sitting on my front porch on my swing when a very pretty blonde came up to the steps of my house. It was 9am. I was outside reading a book called Just Like Ice Cream**(a/n:like you guys have got to read that book. It's sad, but very amazing. it's about like sex and pregnancy and teenage and teenage stuff. trust me i read it in one day. it was uber good.lolls)**

I looked at the pretty blonde. She was about 5'5, I was shorter than her, she had hazel eyes and high cheek bones, which was good. She was wearing a 'To Write Love On Her Arms shirt. I owned a couple of them. She also had on a jeam demi skirt just above her knees. And a pair of black ballet flats. Her hair was wavy, naturally I believe and she wore a ring. It looked like an absence(sp?) ring. I don't know for sure but yeah. She has a zip up hoodie on as well. American Eagle. It was a white one too. I closed my book and I looked up at her and she turned her head to look at me. She walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"Can I help you?"I asked her. She looked nervous. I don't know why but she did.

"Umm, my name is Emma Scott. Ummm...I'm looking for a boy."she said through nervousness. I looked at her once more.

"Ummm well can I have a name of what boy?Because I have 4 in my house asleep."I said with a giggle. She giggled too.

"Umm, I ran into him at school and he dropped something and I would like to give it to him."she said. I nodded at her and stood up.

"Let me go inside and i'll call down the 4 boys."I told her, she simply nodded and I went inside. I ran up the stairs. I crept into a closet and got a horn mircophoney thingy.**(A/N:I know what it is but I can't remember what's is called. it's a cone shaped and you talk through it.)**

Andrea and my dad had gone off to shop for last minute shopping. I took the micro thingy and turned it on and started to speak in it.

"ALL BOYS IN THIS HOUSE UP!!!PRONTO!!!!IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!!!!HURRY!!!!BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!!!!!!!!!HELP!I'M BLEEDING!!!!I'M HURT!SOMEONE!!!!"I turned it off and put it back in the closet and went back downstairs. I told Peyton to come in and sit while I stood in the foyer and waited for the 4 boys. Soon enough I heard 4 pairs of stomping feet and Tess coming down looking scared.

"ELLA!"Troy shouted

"GABS!"My brothers shouted.

"Huh?"Tess replied still tired...obviously.

"Hey guys, what's up?"I asked them trying not to laugh.

"Whats up?You yelled for help!"Lucas shouted.

"Yeah because I needed you 4."I said and played the cute puppy act.

"Well what are we needed for, babe?"Troy asked through the groggy ness in his voice. Braden, Lucas and Matt nodded in agreement to why I called them down here.

"Oh yeah that!Emma!"I called for. As she emerged and stood next to me very very very nervous. She was shy I could tell. "So which of these lovely boys did you need to see?"I asked her, as she rose her head looking at the boys. She looked at Troy first and moved on. I was relieved she wasn't here for Troy. She then looked at Matt, she shook her head and continued down. She looked at Lucas next and then went to Braden. Her eyes widened at Braden.

"the last one."she whispered to me.

"Braden step forward.

"Ummm ok."he did and came in front of me and Emma. He looked at Emma and his eyes widened.

"Ummm here. We bumped into each other the other day and you dropped this."Emma said, getting something from her back pocket and holding out his cell.

"Oh my god! I've been looking every where for this!thanks so much, Emma!"Braden said happy. Emma smiled.

"Umm, my pleasure."she said and started making her way to the door. I looked at Braden and he was walking towards the stairs when I ran ahead of him and stopped him. I gave him the coldest glare.

"You better go and walk her out of the door and get her number. You so like her. And I bet you ran into her on purpose didn't you? And you knew if you dropped something she would come and bring it back, and hoping that her number would be in you phone, when it clearly isn't. Am I right or wrong?"I asked in a whisper for only Braden to hear. Braden looked at me, then down. "Your Right."he replied. I was shocked but then I hit him in the head and pointed towards the door and told him to follow her out and get her number, because it was SO obvious he liked her.

"Hey Emma wait up!"Braden shouted and ran towards the door and opened it for her and walked her outside. I felt good about myself. I played match maker. I thought I would never have to do that. I then noticed that the other 3 boys had disappeared upstairs. I got my book back from the table, where I had sat it on after coming from the front porch and made my way upstairs. I was tired and at 9:17am. Time sure flys by.

I made my way inside my room, shut the door and placed my book on my desk. I looked over to see Troy back in my bed fast asleep. I loved it when he slept it was soooo adorable. I took of my checkard vans, only left in my shocks and I was wearing one of Troy's shirt's because after all it's Christmas Eve. And I was wearing a pear of sweats. Emma was pretty. Braden and Emma. Emma and Braden. bramma!...I swear I'm so weird. Well Troy and I are Troyella, Lucas and Lucy are Double L's, I know weird but who cares. I think of something better next time. And then Matt and Tareany...Mareany!So sweet, even though they won't admit their god damn feelings!Sorry spaz attack I guess.

I walked towards by bed sat down then hosted my legs onto the bed and faced Troy while laying down in the process. He must be dreaming because he's got that look on his face. Ok...weird as this sounds I watch Troy sleep!I know it sounds weird but look how cute he is. You would too if you were me! I bet you 1 million bucks and I would win every penny because I would be right!

"Take a picture, It last longer."Troy muffled out. He caught me staring. I mean who wouldn't?Ok I need to get off that subject. He looks amazing. He has no shirt on. Sexy. he's in his boxers. Plaid. Blue Plaid. Amazing once again. "I thought I would be hearing flashes go off now, but I guess you just can't seem to tare your eyes away from my very sexy body."he said. I rolled my eyes at his ego.

"Ego boy."I said and slipped under the covers, then only to be pulled closer to him. His eyes were still closed and he looked peaceful. I wonder if he ever want's to go back home. Not that I don't want him here, I do! Honestly! I love this boy very much. And he loves me too. "Are you going to stop staring at me?"he asked as his eyes were still fully shut. How can he tell I'm staring?

"How in the world can you tell I'm staring at you?"I questioned. He kept his eyes closed and started to speak.

"I know you, Ella. And I've caught you many more times staring. Just never said anything. I think it's hot. You staring in all. You just can't seem to get enough of the one and only Troy Adam Bolton."he said as a smirked was replaced onto his lips. I giggled and snuggled closer and leaned up to his ear and blew on it a little to tease him some.

"Ego much?" I asked and blew again. This sent Troy crazy. He snapped his eyes opened and started attacking my on the lips in firece kisses. Of course, me being awesome and hot, Oh no. I'm going on Ego!YIKES! but who cares? It's Troy Adam Bolton! I kissed back more firecly than him. We pulled back moments later and laughed at our actions.

"The things you do to me Ella, the things you do."he said and put an arm around my waist and we fell back asleep in each other's arms.

**Christmas Day**

It was about 6pm in the after noon. Every year, we Montez' would do open gifts because at this time you could always see the sun go down and that was just beautiful. My mother had thought of it. And it's been a tradition since. And us Montez/Masons/and one Bolton aren't gonna break it this year. No sire.

We all sat in the living room, looking at the lights, chatting and just being like a family. Troy hasn't been home. Lucille came by the other day and had told Troy not to go home for awhile. She was going on 'business' when she was really going to meet her lover, Nate. Lucille found out me and Troy knew. She was actually not ashamed. Troy was happy that she found someone to love and hold her and give her the comfort that Jack Bolton couldn't give.

I was on good terms with Andrea. I found out she was a cool person. I mis-judged her because of the way I had been acting. She said that I was being a teenager, and that we all go through this stage in life. Mine came later, because most came when young as 13. She was a nurse. One of those one's that work with the doctor's in like a family doctor's office. Tess and I have been hanging out more. I mis-judged her too. When I said she was shy, it's because she was around guys. She's really bubbly when hanging out with friends and me. I introduced her to my friends and they loved her too.

"Ok, who's ready to open gifts now?"Keith Montez asked as I rose my hand in the air very high as everyone laughed at me. I gave them all a glare, but no!don't stop!I love being laughed at. not.

"HEY!Just because I'm being honestly doesn't mean you can't either."they all ended up agreeing with me. Troy and I got everyone's gift's together. We got my dad and Andrea a family album. But here's the story to why.

"Why an album gabs?"Andrea and Keith asked.

"Well, Troy and I were shopping and all we had left was to shop for you 2. So we combined to put your gift together. As you know, Andrea, you will be apart of this family as well as Tess,"I said as they were listening,"I thought that since we're all going to be family soon, why not start with fresh new memories. Yeah I have an album like this with just my mom. She had made it for me before she died. So I thought that we could all start new memories as a family."I said finishing as Troy nodded in agreement.

"Gabriella, that is the most caring thing ever to recive. Thank you so much."Andrea said and gave me a hug. dad gave me one too. After Everyone's present's were passed out, Troy hadn't given his that he bought me yet. I had gotten him a new beanie because he's like obsessed with those things I swear. And one of his favorite dvd's, Transformers. I also had fun buying that movie because it's got shia in it! And I got him a new hoodie, with Troy-Boy written on the back. It was a black hoodie that you pulled over your clothes. on the front it had 'Ella's...' but it was on the left upper part. It was cute. I had to design it the way I wanted. I gave him that because, he had given me a gift yesterday as the same thing but changed around as Ella was on that back and 'Troy's..." was in the left corner.

After everything, Troy and I went upstairs. I was sad that he didn't get me anything. Really sad. I looked at him. He looked like he was busy. I know weird but the expersion on his face just kinda made me crack up inside but also wonder what the hell was going on?

"Hey ella, sit on the bed. Close your eyes. and wait."he said and dashed out of the room. I did as I was told and moment later Troy came in because of the shoes squeaking on my hardwood floor.

"Ok, gabs. I saw you looking at this, and you said you always wanted one, but could never ever get one. It took some hard convinceing to your dad to let me buy it for you. I know Matt would be afraid, Ok, I'm going to give away the surprise. Ok, 1...2...3...OPEN!"I opened my eyes then started cooing!

"OMG! He's adorable!OMG!!!!I love you so uber much right now, you wouldn't know. OMG!!I love this.!!!"I said taking the dog carrier purse from him. Then I frowned. Troy seemed to noticed but only smiled.

"Oh by that way it's empty."he said.

"No shit sherlock."I said with a sad giggle.

"Braden!"Troy yelled and and a few seconds later Braden comes in holding a baby Lab, a golden retriever one. It was a puppy. I frowned again.

"Not what's wrong Ella?"Troy asked me.

"How is he going to fit into my carrying case?"I asked.

"But here's the best part...TESS!"In comes tess with a very cute little black dog**(A/N:Vanessa's dog shadow!). **I can't believe this!Troy got me 2 gorgeous dogs.!!!

"Why'd you get two?"I asked.

"Well if I was going to get you a dog, your dad wanted to get a lab, but I told him about the one your holding and he caved. He said it wouldn't hurt. And the lab could be our protector. So what are we naming thses lovely dogs?"he asked. I held onto my black puppy as Troy held the lab.

"Mine's shadow!"I shouted and giggled.

"I like buddy."he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Troy you watched Air Bud way to many times." I said with a giggle coming foreward.

"Hey now!Buddy was awesome character."he said as I rolled my eyes again. I've been rolling my eyes alot latly. I have no reason or to clue why.

It was now almost midnight, everyone had gone to bed. and I was tired. I really was. I layed onto my bed with my new baby Shadow and Troy came in carrying Buddy. Yes Buddy and Shadow were the names. Troy was uber weird sometimes. He crawled into bed, Buddy layed at the foot of my bed and he layed on my feet. Shadow was currently in my arms. She didn't want to leave me.

"Wow, I've been replaced."Troy said with a smile playing across his lips. I smiled and leaned up and gave him a kiss. We pulled back and We both smiled. Troy looked at Shadow.

"I guess I picked out the one didn't I?"he asked. I looked into his beautiful blue orbs of gorgeousness(word?) he smiled at me as I smiled back and smilpy nodded my head into agreement.

"Troy, you've given me the most beautiful gift of them all...but you don't get your final gift until New Years. SO be prepared. Because I'm going to to Blow Your Mind."I said, as he chucled at the last words I said. "what?"I asked him,

"You should play Blow Your Mind by Jesse McCartney right now, because you just said his words."he said laughing. I giggled.

"But that song to be is like a sexual song. And no I'm not playing it. I love that song, just not now."I said as he smiled and lent into my kiss. I leaned into him more and more. It was awesome having this feeling everywhere I go. I found out Braden and that girl, Emma are going on a date together on New Years. I awwwed. and then Braden went into his room and closed the door in my face as I continued to aww. Tess awwed with me and she can confirm it.

"So what'd you think of the Montez tradition?"I asked him as it was 2am and we couldn't sleep.

"I loved it. I love your family, but your brother's are very OP."he said. I gave him a questional look.

"What's OP, boyfriend?"

"Well, girlfriend, OP is Over Protective."he said. I giggled. yeah that could work, I guess for now any ways. But I had a funny feeling something was going to go wrong and just couldn't put my finger to it. I shrugged it off went into Troy's arms cudding both me and Shadow and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 12! YAY! I have this new idea for a story, but I don't have the time to write it and I know what I want it to be about I just don't know enought about the situtions it holds. Ok if you've seen a movie called, "A Time For Dancing" then you'll know the idea I want to do. It's a 2000 release. It's awesome. It's got shiri appleby(i don't know how to spell her last name but she played Liz Parker in Roswell.) and Shane West. Yes Shane West. **

**The title of the story would be called "A Time For Dancing" and this is my summary.**

**Gabriella Montez loved dancing it was her one true passion. She loved it more than anything. She was 18, A Senior in High School and hoping to go to Julliard. Her best friends, Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie were there too. They danced also. But her life changes when she notices her hip was hurting worse each day. She get's a physical and they had to run more test, when they get the results back, she's got cancer. Along her journey she meet's bad boy, DJ spinner at a teen club, Troy Bolton. They instantly click. Gabriella keeps a journal to tell everything that happens in her life. She struggles through everything with kemo and she doesn't die like the chick in the movie. Not in my summary.lol. I just came up with so be nice. If you would like to do the story let me know in a PM. First Come First Served. lol. I'll think of a better summary later if this one sucks. Ok i've talked to much.**

**xoxo **

**Ashley**


	13. She Could Be You

**A/N: Hey Guys sorry for the lack of Update. I was stuck. I had A TAKS READING TEST to get ready for. I think I did pretty good. But that was Weds. I have a MOCK Math Test on Friday!yippie!not really. Well Sorry for making you guys wait. here it is:)**

**I know that I already mentioned the tattoo's in chapter 8, but I had forgot so let's say Keith Montez just now finds out. Because right now I don't feel so good and I don't really wann re-write the chapter. So can you pretend it never happened? Remember I once said, 'I don't remember things too well,' and that's the truth. I can't even remember that last movie I saw. lol.**

* * *

Chapter 13

**2 Months Later...**

Today is February 13th. One more day and then Valentines day. I've been having this weird feeling that someone was after Troy. Like steal the guy I love away from me. I know it sounds weird but I just can't shake this feeling. I've been hanging out with Andrea and Tess. There pretty cool. Dad and Andrea's wedding is set to June 3rd. 4 months away. I was excited. Tess came out of her shy shell. She wasn't shy or anything any more. I asked Andrea about it and she said that it was around new people she acted shy. But then when she got to know them she would come out of her shell and that's what she did.

Troy was sitting in the living room watching tv with Braden. Speaking of Braden...he's got a girlfriend. The girl that had stopped here on Christmas, Emma Scott, is now his girlfriend. I try and hang out with her as much as I can. She's like my best friend right now besides Shar, Tay, Kels, Sam and Tess. I came downstairs and sat in between the boyfriend and the brother squishing them.

"Gabs!"Braden shouted getting squished.

"I love you too Braden."I replied sarcastically. Troy gave a laugh and wrapped an arm around me. I sunk into his arms getting the warmth. He kissed me on the top of my head and smiled.

"You guys are sickening to watch."Matt said coming into the room and plopping down onto the arm chair.

"Well, you and tearany are getting close...gonna ask her out or you gonna let her pass you by?"I said with a smirk.

"Yeah...umm...no. She's my best friend."he said.

"Uh huh."I said. Matt got tired of me talking about it and went to the backyard. I laughed and layed back onto Troy's chest and snuggled closer to him. He tightened his grip, I looked up and he smiled at me. I smiled back and gave him a loving kiss, only to have the moment ruined.

"Hey guys"Tess said coming into the room and sitting beside Troy. weird. She always sit's beside me. Gabriella just let it go.

"Hey, Tess."Troy and I said at the same time.

"Hey Troy."she said. Did she forget I was here?hello!?

"Hey Tess."Troy said shifting in his spot. He was uncomfortable and I was beginning to be too. I looked at Troy, his eyes were now fixed onto the tv. I sighed and got up from my seat, only confusing lover boy. I giggled.

"Come on Lover Boy!"I said running up the stairs. He laughed and got up and ran after me.

**Braden's POV...**

This is not good. Tess has a thing for Troy. And Gabs is dating Troy. Not GOOD! I looked over at Tess and saw her make a face. She was pouting. She needs to get it through her head that Troy Bolton is taken. I am suppose to meet up with Emma today. I can't believe this but I've already fallen for this girl. I love her. She's truly amazing. Gabriella trys to get to know her but Emma's shy around people, except for me. She's just one in a million. I looked over and saw that Troy and Gabriella were running up the stairs. I saw Tess once again make another face and she slunk down into the couch.

"You can't have him."I told her. She looked at me and gave a confused look.

"Troy. You can't have him. He's dating my sister."I told her. She turned her head the other way and made a face. "Stop pouting. You know I'm right so stop fucking trying. Look Tess, I like you in all but I don't like people who are going to plan and get in the way of my sister and her boyfriend's relationship. So stop."I said to her got up and went out back and to shoot some hoops with Matt.

**Tess' POV**

What the fuck ever you stupid twin. Now that I'm out of my shell, It's time to get Troy and into bed...even if I have to work my ass off trying.

**Gabriella's POV**

I laughed at Troy's attempt to try and catch me. I jumped onto my bed and Troy came in and shut my door and he jumped on my bed beside me. I giggled as he landed on top of me. We looked at each other and layed our foreheads against each other. I closed my eyes and took in his scent. Axe. It smelt so good on him. I loved smelling his Axe, It's so weird but I love it. And his hair smelt like vanilla because he had to use my shampoo and he didn't mind. I opened my eyes and saw his blue ones looking into my brown ones. I was still having that feeling that someone was going to ruin our relationship. I was beginning to think it was Tess, but why would she try?

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?"he asked sliding off beside me. He held onto my waist and pulled me closer towards him. I layed my head against his torso and sighed. Should I tell him what I'm thinking or not?

"Troy...I have this feeling...And it's not good."I said looking up, and into his blue eyes. He looked at me sorta confused and I sighed again.

"Babe, what do you mean? How bad can it be?"he asked getting worried.

"I think someone will try and break us up...and I think that someone is Tess."I said and waited for his reaction towards my accusation. I looked up him and saw him sigh as well and I got a confused look too.

"I do too. And Tess is always flirting with me when your not around and sometimes when you are around, like downstairs."he said and pulled me tighter towards him once more.

"I just had to tell you and it's a relief that you think the same. Just promise me one thing."

"And what would that be Ella?"

"Don't leave me. I need you the most."I said whispering against him.

"I promise always and forever. I will never leave you. I really can't. I got your name tattooed onto my back and you can't leave me because you have my name and number tattooed to yourself."he said with a smile. I laughed and snuggled more into him and started to get comfortable into him. I realized tomorrow is Valentine's day.

"You do know what tomorrow is right?"I asked him.

"Yep. And you better be free all day tomorrow."he said with a sly smile.

"I think I can fit you into my schedule."I said giggling.

"Oh your schedule ehh? Well..."he said and started tickling me. I started giggling like crazy.

"Troy!...S...St...Stop!"I said still giggling. He stopped and swooped me into an off guard kiss. I laughed and smiled against the kiss. He was about to deepen the kiss but my bedroom door swung open. To reveal...

"Tess!"Troy and I shouted. She looked like she didn't care.

"Gabriella, Lucas needs you."she said. huh?Lucas isn't even here. He's out of town with Lilly for V-Day weekend.

"Ummm, He's not here. He's on a weekend trip with Lilly."I told her and Troy agreeing with me.

"Well he just came in downstairs, saying that he forgot something and he said you had it and he asked me to come and get you."she said leaning against my door frame. I sighed, whispered something to Troy...

"Watch out for her."I whispered in his ear and went downstairs.

**Troy's POV**

I sat on Gabriella's bed...or actually ours since I'm practically living in with her. I saw that Tess was still standing at the door frame. It's really creeping me out. I got up and started to make it towards Gabriella's connected bathroom. But I was stopped by Tess grabbing my waist. She pulled her hands around me and turned me around and kissed me hard. I struggled against her and it wasn't working. I started to squirm and she wouldn't let go. I kept squirming until I heard Gabriella.

"Get OFF OF HIM!"she screamed. She ran over towards Tess, and pulled her hair and knocked her off of me. I ran towards the bathroom and threw up. She had stuck her tongue down my throat and it was sickening. I heard Gabriella yelling at her and then run into the bathroom and by my side with me throwing up.

"Troy?"She asked me as I flushed the toilet

"Ugh...Gabs she practically was suffocating me with her tongue. It was so gross. I'm so sorry. I tried to get away." I said hoping she wasn't mad.

"Troy, I'm not mad, I knew she started it. Plus I saw your trying to push her away. And you ran and threw up."she said with a slight giggle. I chuckled and heard millions of feet scrambling up the stairs. Keith, Braden, Matt, and Andrea came running in Gabriella's room. They saw Tess on the ground clutching her hair. By now I had washed the throw up away from my mouth and stood with Gabriella's arms around me waist at her bathroom door frame.

"What the hell is going on here?!!!"Andrea yelled at us and lowering herself to help Tess up.

"Gabriella Michelle Montez! What happened!?"Keith yelled bending down to Tess also. I saw Gabriella's face expression change. She looked pissed.

"Me!?!!!She freaking stuck her damn tongue down my boyfriend's throat. She was forcing him into making out with her. I know because I saw her. Troy was practically gagging from her! I pulled her off of him by her hair and he ran into the bathroom and threw up her germs!!!"she shouted. She was outraged.

"Tess is this true?"Andrea asked.

"No. Troy came onto me."she said in tears.

"What the hell!?That's bull-shit Mr.Montez!"I shouted.

"Tess, I really don't like liars in this house."Keith stated firmly. I saw her smirk.

"Ok. I admit I Kissed Troy. But Gabriella and Troy have been lying to you and my mom since After Thanksgiving."she smirked. Keith and Andrea looked at us. "go on Gabi, Troy...show them your tattoo's." I knew this wasn't going to turn out so well.

"TATTOO'S!!!???"Keith Montez screamed. Gabriella and I were in deep shit.

"Yeah. We have tattoo's. But we were drunk daddy. And those actions are spoken when your intoxicated and you should know. Your a cop. So I admit, I got a tattoo and didn't tell you and Troy and I are deeply sorry. We didn't mean to get screamed out. I hope you can only forgive me."she said with tears about to come down. DAMN!she's a good actress.

"Well...you have a point."Keith stated. Both Gabriella and I saw the smirk on Tess' face fall. We both stiffed at laugh.

"what!?Your going to let them get away with that!?"Tess shouted.

"She said she was sorry. And Gabriella mean's her sorry's. I know I raised her for 17 years. I raised her good and right. And Gabriella your grounded. And Troy so are you. Just because your living under my roof doesn't mean you'll get off the hook. Understand?"he asked.

"I never wanted special treatment. I can take the grounding."I said manning up.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Both of you 1 month."he said firmly and began walking out by himself.

"OH! Keith! I mean Mr.Montez?"I shouted by running over towards him.

"Keith is fine, Troy. And yes?"

"Can I have tomorrow off of grounding as well as Gabriella? Because it's V-Day?"I asked him.

"Yeah. I can't hold you from that and I can see you already had something plan right?"he asked. I laughed.

"Yeah. And I don't want to back down."

"Just don't come home with more tattoo's. About those Gabriella come here!"he shouted for her. Gabriella came over by her door frame and stood beside me. "Both of you, show me the tattoo's."

We both sighed. I went first. I pulled off my shirt and turned around and Gabriella pointed to my tattoo. Keith saw this. I turned back around and he was smiling. Why would the father of my girlfriend be smiling at my tattoo? Gabriella went next. she lifted her shirt up and showed him the number on her stomach, he sighed but nodded and then she turned around. He was shocked. she lifted her shirt again and revealed my name. Keith was shocked that his 17 year old daughter had 2 tattoo's.

"Why do you have 2?"Keith asked.

"Well Troy's name is Troy's name and I wanted it tattooed on me. So I put it on my lower back. And the number 14 is Troy's jersey number. His basketball number. And my favorite number."she said smiling.

"Well then...I like them...just no more until your like 30."he said with a laugh and exited.

"Mom, your just going to let Keith Montez let them have their way?!"Tess cried out loud.

"Tess, grow up. Keith grounded them and your grounded too. But 2 months."Andrea stated.

"That's not fair!!!"she shouted. Gabriella, Braden, Matt and I were trying to keep from laughing. The bell went and Braden ran downstairs. Andrea stood up and went to find Keith. Tess stayed on Gabriella's floor.

**Gabriella's POV**

"So are you going to get out of my room? Because this is my property? You know I was going to start liking you, but now I can hate you. And I can hate you for what you did to me, my boyfriend and lying to your mom and my dad. Your so low you bitch. I suggest you get your fat ass out of my room."I shouted. Tess stood up and spoke,

"First, I'm not fat, I'm a size 3. So shut your damn mouth your whore."Tess said.

"Well your bigger than I am."I yelled. retorted.

"So your just an anorexic bitch! What do you weigh like 90lbs? Maybe you should go to rehab. Or I could call them for you! Yeah your dad will have a kick out that. Gabriella Montez anorexic Bitch of the century and also whore!"Tess exclaimed.

"One! I don't weigh 90lbs! I only weigh 108**(A/N:If I said something different about her weight in this one then this is her new weight.lol.)** And I don't need to go to some damn rehab. I might have too when I've committed a murder!" I yelled.

"Oh and who would you kill!?"Tess shouted.

"YOU!"I screamed but I was held back by Matt and Troy. "Your so fucking lucky they are holding me back bitch."I growled.

"Whatever you nasty ass anorexic bitch."Tess shouted and walked out of my room. Matt and Troy let go of me and had shocked expressions on their faces. I just ignored them and went towards me bed. Matt got the hint and went out of my room and closed the door. The next thing I know Troy's playing a song. 'She Could Be You by Shawn Hlookoff..'

"To relieve your stress, would you like to dance?"Troy said offering his hand. I smiled and got off troy the bed and walked towards him and we started dancing.

**Haunted by this photograph  
don't know why  
every time I look  
I get shivers down my spine  
theres such a beautiful face  
I know those eyes  
that take me back in time**

"I'm sorry I blew up a minute ago Troy."I told him as we swayed to the song.

"Babe, You rocked that Cat Fight."he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled.

**she could be you  
I wouldn't even know  
she could be you  
but that was long ago  
she could be you **

I wish that I could tell you  
what you don't know  
I dream about that day  
but it's impossible  
in another world  
I'd be yours tonight  
but I cant break free from this life 

"How'd you know to put it on this song?"I asked him.

"Because you could be you. And Tess can't be you."he said smiling at me with his gorgeous eyes.

**she could be you  
I wouldn't even know  
she could be you  
but that was long ago  
she could be you **

I see it all the time  
I know it's true a picture doesn't lie  
she could be you  
I wouldn't even know  
she could be you  
but that was long ago  
she could be you  
she could be you  
she could be you 

"How is that?"I asked as the song was ending.

"Because she can't be you. And your my, 'She Could Be You.' I love you Gabriella and I tend to never let you go. Not even to your soon to be step sister."

"I love you Troy Adam Bolton."

"And I love you Gabriella Michelle Montez."

"So you gonna tell me what you planned for tomorrow?"

"Not even a little."

* * *

**Ok, here was Chapter 13!!!yay! I love this chapter. Sorry for the language. But Tess is a bitch. tehe.**

**She Could Be You by Shawn Hlookoff. I love this song. It's actually my myspace song for right now. I got it from Kyle XY! I love that show! But not more than One Tree Hill! OMG!Poor naley and Leyton needs to be back together!!PRONTO!lolls. Also Does any one have any Ideas for what Troy could do for his and Gabriella's V-Day special? Can you help me out? I don't have any really good ideas. Thanks:)**

**R&&R**

**xoxo  
Ashley**


	14. One Married The Other Engaged

**A/N: I'm very UBER UBER UBER sorry for making you guys wait so long. As for my other stories, I'm very busy and I've been trying to help my dad out. And I have spring break all this week! So more updates I hope!lol.. Ummm this chapter has a few surprises!I hope you love em'!**

**P.S.- Troyella have been dating so far for 6 1/2 months. And if anything you notice is different about the info on the people in my story let me know. I have a terrible memory.lol. **

�

Chapter 14

Gabriella sat on her bed, nervous. She had never been so Nervous in her life. Today was Valentine's Day and she wanted to know what Troy had planned. It was driving her crazy, and that made her nervous. What if he took her to some strip bar, just for his pleasures?Nah, Troy Bolton wouldn't do that. Besides...he's an amazing guy. Today was actually their 6 month anniversary. Actually 6 1/2 but who's counting right?...Ok maybe Gabriella Montez was but that wouldn't matter...or at least she thought so. She didn't like going to fancy places and she had told Troy that. She said that if she could just have him and some where quiet and they could talk, then that would be romantic to her. 

Troy was hanging out with the boys including her dweeb brothers. They were all sitting around in Braden's room which was the farthest from everyone else's in the house. They were all talking and then Chad brought up something...**(A/N:Lucy and Lucas came back. I said they had went somewhere in the last chapter, but i put them back)**

"Troy...where are you taking Gabs tonight?"he asked. Troy just shrugged. He wasn't going to tell them nothing. 

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, unless she tells you."Troy replied and threw the stuff basketball pillow up and down. "What are you guys gonna do for Shar, Tay, Lucy, Emma, Sam, Kels, and Tareney!"Troy said, sounding like a girl saying Matt's girl friend name. Not girlfriend in going out but as in friend as in girl.

"Tareney is not my girlfriend!"Matt exclaimed. The guys bursted out laughing at this. "You guys are impossible."

"I'm taking Tay to her favorite restaurant."Chad said and they guys said cool.

"I'm taking Kelsi to the little place on 5th street. I had it rented out."Jason said.

"Lucy and I are going out of town. Like when I came home yesterday with her, because Tess had called me and said something, i don't know."Lucas said with a shrug.

"Don't mention that hoe."Troy said.

"Lucy?"Lucas asked getting mad.

"No. Tess. She practically tried to gag me with her mouth and tongue."Troy said and this sent the guys into laughter. "Yes laugh now...but you will regret it."

"Whatever man, "Zeke said. "I'm taking Shar to my dad's bakery and we're gonna cook us pastries."

"I'm taking Emma...ummm...You know that's a secret. I ain't tellin."Braden said. Everyone now then looked at Matt.

"What?"he asked.

"Where ya takin your girlfriend? I mean friend as in girl."Lucas said with a laugh.

"No where. She's sick."Matt said.

"How many days have you known her?"Troy asked.

"About...4 months."Matt replied.

"Buy her 4 months worth off her favorite flowers, get her...her favorite candy and then get her a gift."Troy said. He got looked at. "What?"he asked as they looked at Troy.

"Troy...the romantic!Ahhhh!"Chad exclaimed.

"I have my romantic sides..."Troy trailed off.

"Troy, where are you taking her?" Lucas asked wanting to know badly.

"So Ryan where you taking our lovely Samantha?"Troy asked ignoring Lucas' question and then only to get thrown pillows at.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I sat in my on bed still thinking, and never heard my friends coming in. A hand started waving in my face and I didn't realize it until I got pinched. I jumped up from off my bed and screamed holding my arm. Sharpay Evans pinched me. 

"What the hell?"I shouted rubbing my arm.

"Well we have been standing here for 5 minutes trying to get your attention, I told Shar to pinch you and it worked."Lucy said. She was older than me...by a year so I couldn't argue with her. I sighed and flopped onto my bed and went back to thinking until Tareney pulled me out of my day dream.

"Gabi?"she asked in her quiet tone. Tareney was a sweet girl. 16 years old and she looked sick.

"Are you sick?"I asked her. She nodded.

"Sam, can you take Tareney back home. I don't want Matt seeing her like this."I said. But Tareney didn't move.

"Gabi..."Tareney said and began to cry. I didn't know what was wrong. I motioned her to sit with me. As well as Sharpay, Taylor, Sam, Kelsi and Lucy. Tareney must want to tell me something because she was burning up.

"Tare..What's wrong hun?"I asked her as we girls pulled her into a big group hug.

"I'm sick. I'm really really really sick."she replied. I wanted to know how sick.

"Tare...what's going on?"I asked her. She looked up to me in my eyes and then whispered, "Gabriella...I'm dying."

Dying. It took me awhile to process this. The girls gasped. I didn't know what to say...or do. I just held her close. Like she was my own. I hugged her until I couldn't any more. I looked at her. She was dying. But of what? I wanted to know badly. I looked at the girls and saw tears in their eyes. "Tare...does your mom know your here?"I asked her. She nodded. "She said I could spend the night, if you didn't mind."she said.

"Of course you can. Does...ummm...Matt know..."I trailed off and she shook her head no. I started to get teary. "Tare, what's wrong with you? What do you have?"I asked her.

"I have Rhabdomyosarcoma."she said**.(A/N:Ok I know what your thinking...huh? Just read on. I looked this info up)**

I sighed. I knew what it was. The other girl gave a quzziled look...even Taylor. I looked at her and pulled her into another hug. She began to cry heavily. When she pulled back the other's were still confused.

"Guys, Rhabdomyosarcoma, is a muscle tissue cancer. She's got a tumor embedded deep within her tissue."I said and then they sighed along as me and then gave Tareney a big group hug. I stood up. And they gave me a look.

"Tareney, your staying in my room tonight, while I'm with Troy. You need Matt. Tell him."I asked and she sighed.

"Gabi, will you tell Matt? I'm too scared. I went to the doctor yesterday and did scans on the tumor. It's growing. And in my case I don't have a long term life to live. And it's not fair. I love your brother. There I said it. I love Matt Montez."she said with tears in her eyes, and was pulled into another hug. I knew she couldn't face him. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and walked towards Braden's room and knocked on the door.

"Go AWAY!"The 8 boys said. I knocked again and got yelled to go away. I kept knocking until Matt opened the door. "We said GO AW--"I looked up to him with tears in my eyes. He got concerned.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?"Matt said pulling me into Braden's room. Troy heard my name and perked up and raced towards me.

"Babe, what's wrong?"he asked getting worried.

"Matt...I need to tell you something. It's bad."I said. He looked at me concerned. Lucas, Braden, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan came over and looked concerned.

"Gabi, what happened?"They asked, except for Troy and Matt. I looked at at them with my head down then faced Matt. I sat up straight from the ground, since I fell after coming into the room.

"Matt, it's Tareney."I said and he became scared. 

"What's happened?"he shouted.

"She's sick. REALLY REALLY REALLY sick."I said crying.

"Gabi..."Matt said forming tears in his eyes.

"She's got Cancer, Matt. The tumor is spreading and she's scared. She told me..she told me she loves you. She wants you there for her. She's scared out her mind. Matt you and I studied this when I was working on the project. She's got Rhabdomyosarcoma."I said. He went wide eyed and ran towards the door yanking it open and then ran into my room. I ran after him and the guys followed. He slammed my door opened and saw Tareney on my bed pale. He ran towards her and gave her a kiss so passionate and pulled away, whispering soothing words to her. I was crying. The girls came towards their boyfriends and cried as well. We saw Matt pick up Tareney and take her to his room and slam his door shut.

* * *

**Matt's POV**

I couldn't believe that my best friend has cancer.After I ran into the room, kissed her, and picked her up and carried to my room and slammed the door shut, she was crying. I held her as close as I could possibly can. I was scared for her and I wanted her to live forever. I wanted to marry her. She was the girl for me. I want Tareney to be my wife. I want her now.

"Marry me."I said to her as I layed her down on my bed and sat beside her. She had tears coming from her eyes. "Tareney marry me. I love you. And you love me. I want to be there for you, love you, save you, hold you, kiss you. I want you. Please Marry me. Please."I said begging her. She cried and nodded. I can't believe she agreed. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her gently and we kissed until air was needed.

"We're only 16, Matt." she said. I didn't care about the age. We could easy go to the church here in New Mexico. 

"I know but we can. We just need someone of the age of 18 with us."I said trying to convince her.

"My sister. My sister, Carrie. She's 19. She's love you like a brother and you've met her. She can be our witness. Call her. Explain to her. I want this. And it would be legal."Tareney said. **(A/N: I'm a geek and looked this up. You have to be 18 to get married by yourself without consent and you can get married at 16 but you need consent of an adult at least 18 years or older of New Mexico law. Same for Texas, where I am.lol. I'm a nerd, geek w/e)**

I smiled, took out my phone and called Carrie. After about 20 minutes of convincing her she agreed and she would meet us at the Trinity Church.(made up.lol). I told Tare, and she was happy. Maybe I could help her through this. I wanted to so badly. I love this girl. And she would become a Montez. Mrs. Matthew Montez. I liked that sound of that.

About 10 minutes later, we both snuck out of the house and went towards Trinity Church. We pulled up and got out of my truck. I held onto my tareney and held her close. We saw that Carrie was already there at the door waiting for us. She smiled at me and we reached her she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Take care of my sister. She needs all the support she can get now." Carrie said. I looked at her and nodded a yes to her that I would take very good care of Tareney. We walked into the church, Carrie helped us with the marriage license and then we stood at the alter. It was only 6:45pm. The priest came up and then started talking.

"Who will witness this marriage today?"he asked.

"I will."Carrie said. The priest nodded and began talking. After all the vows and etc, it started happening.

"Do you Matthew Landon Montez take Tareney Lee-Ann Marshall to be your loftily wedded wife in sickness and in health until death do you part?"he asked. I looked at her. She was pale but she was beautiful in my eyes. I looked at Carrie and she was smiling.

"I do." I said, which made Tareney smile even more.

"And do you Tareney Lee-Ann Marshall take Matthew Landon Montez to be your loftily wedded wife in sickness and in health until death do you part?"he asked.

"I do."she said and the smile on face couldn't grow any bigger.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."The priest said smiling at us. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her and our lips met. We were married. I was married at the age of 16.

* * *

**Back at the Montez'**

**Gabriella's POV**

Everyone left to go on their dates and Troy and I stayed home. Lucas was taking Lucy out of town and then I don't remember the rest of the others plans. I was nervous about mine and Troy's date. I sat on my bed. And the from the corner off my eye, I saw Troy walk in, shut my bedroom door, kick off his shoes and lay on my bed.

"So...for our date, I decided to stay home...well your home with you. We're going to be watching One Tree Hill, I have made dinner come to us and we will laugh, cry and then eat chocolate. I know you hate big outgoing things on dates, so we're staying in and cuddling then you get your surprise."he said and I smiled. I like this idea. We settled down and started watching and then Troy ran downstairs when the doorbell rang and got the food and brought it up. I smiled. My favorite. Mexican food. And he got me a sprite. I love him.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you Gabriella."

After an hour of eating, laughing and One Tree Hill moments, we were watching the one with Haley and Nathan on the dock. Troy chose this episode. That's kinda weird of him, but I love him for it any way. Haley and Nathan were on the dock and then Nathan bent down on one knee and started talking...and then he stopped. The DVD was paused. I looked at Troy who had paused it and was smiling widely at me. I was confused.

"Ummm, Troy, I was watching that." I said. He chuckled and laced his fingers with mine. He played the episode again and then Haley agreed to marry him again. But was paused once again. I was getting annoying and hit Troy in the torso with my left hand but stopped. I gasped.

"Troy..."I trailed off.

"I can't wait for Graduation. I want it now. Not like now now, but soon."he said smiling. I started to cry. His face fell and he got concerned.

"Ella?"he asked.

"There tears of Joy." I said and he smiled and kissed one of my tears.

"So will you?"he asked.

"Yes Troy Adam Bolton, I will marry you."

* * *

**Betcha didn't think that was gonna happen did ya? Boo Yeah!lol.. I'm a nerd. And about the wedding stuff, I've only ever been to two weddings. My brother's, which he is getting a divorce after being together for like 5 years. But he's in jail at the moment, but he's ok. And my dad, he's...getting worse. But don't worry about me and etc.**

**Ok, Again I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I've been really really really really busy with school and etc.**

**OH! and as for Tareney this is what her cancer is...**

A rhabdomyosarcoma is a type of cancer, specifically a sarcoma (cancer of connective tissues), in which the cancer cells are thought to arise from skeletal Muscle progenitors. It can also be found attached to muscle tissue, wrapped around intestines, or anywhere, to include the neck area. It is most common in children ages one to five, and teens aged 15 to 19, although quite rare in the latter. It can be a cardiac manifestation of tuberous sclerosis. 

Rhabdomyosarcoma is a relatively rare form of cancer. Its two most common forms are embryonal rhabdomyosarcoma and alveolar rhabdomyosarcoma. In the former, which is more common in younger children, the cancer cells resemble those of a typical 6-to-8-week embryo. In the latter, which is more common in older children and teenagers, they resemble those of a typical 10-to-12-week embryo.

There's more about it on to let you noe.

**xoxo**

**Ashley**


	15. Daddy Finds Out

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and whatever. I've been busy. And I'm writing a new story but I'm not gonna post it yet. So Also thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are amazing, I hope you know that:)**

Chapter 15

I always knew I would find my prince in shining armor, but I never thought I would have to go through so much just at the age of seventeen. But I like what I've been through. I think it's a good thing that everything has happened the way it has. Dad and Andrea are getting married in three weeks. And Tess, she's become the school's bitch, even in the Montez/Mason home. Andrea has her on house arrest everyday after school and on weekends for what she did to Troy and I. 

It's been a month since V-Day. It's March 17th today. Dad and Andrea wanted a spring wedding in April. I think that's cute. And no one knows about mine and Troy's engagement. It still puzzles me how Troy manage to slip my engagement ring on without me feeling it or anything. He's one sneak. And he proposed to how I wanted him to propose. It was romantic to me because of One Tree Hill. I owe that show a lot. It helped me earn a fiance. Matt's been acting weird but a happy weird. He told the whole family that him and Tareney are dating...but I seem to think something was going on...or it already has. Matt had sensed this and said that there was nothing to hide. But I didn't believe him. I'll get it out of him. If not him...Tareney.

I currently sit at home. It's spring Break. Troy's hanging with the guys. And I'm stuck in the house with Tess. She's upstairs of course. I'm in the living room. I want to be with my friends! But Sharpay and Ryan went on a cruise. Kelsi and Sam are too busy and they are going away together tomorrow with Sam's mom to some company thing. Lucas and Lucy are doing something later. Taylor has to go to California, for a reunion with all her family. And only Tareney's left. TARENEY!YES! I can call her up. I think she's feeling like shit, but she's getting better, I hope. 

I grabbed the phone from the table beside the couch and started dialing Tareney's number. I held the phone to my ear and heard the dial tone. One ring. Two ring. Thr--.

"Hello? Marshall residence."

"Carrie?"I asked.

"Oh hey Gabriella, you wanna talk to Tare?"Carrie asked.

"Yeah. I'm bored. And I'm stuck with the evil soon-to-be step sister."I said and Carrie laughed. 

"Alright let me go get her..."Carrie said. Only moments later...

"Hey Gabs,"Tareney said getting the phone.

"Hey Tare-Bear. Wanna come over and hang out? I can make you some soup!"I said trying to convince her and she laughed.

"Yeah. I'll be over in about 10 minutes."She said and hung up. 10 minutes...what can I do in 10 minutes...Ahh Ha! I ran upstairs into Matt's room and was looking for the water balloons. I made sure I shut his bedroom door. He's been very secretive lately. I searched his side table, nothing. Then it snapped into my head. Sock Droor. I ran towards the sock droor, which was used for junk. I opened it and started searching through all the crap. I found the balloons but something caught my eye. I gasped. I picked up the paper and read it off.

_Marriage License Of New Mexico_

_16 year old, Tareney Lee-Ann Marshall_

_16 year old, Matthew Landon Montez_

_Witness- Carrie Ann Marshall._

_Mr and Mrs. Matthew Landon Montez._

_2-14-08._

**A/N:I honestly made that up. I don't know what's in a marriage license but just go with the flow.**

I couldn't believe it. Matt got married! OMG! I placed the license back in the droor and grab the balloons and raced downstairs. I filled the balloons up for later. I heard the doorbell go off and I answered it. Tareney stepped in and we headed for the living room. We turned the TV on and started watching it. I looked over to Tareney and saw that her left hand was turned over, so I couldn't see the wedding ring. I really wanted to know.

"I saw it! I saw the marriage license! I didn't mean too! I swear!"I shouted at her and which made her jump. She was shocked and bowed her head. I laughed. I wasn't mad or sad or anything. I was happy that Matt married Tareney. I was kinda upset at the age, but age shouldn't matter, right? I mean Troy asked me to marry him. I agreed. And we want a summer wedding before senior year.

"I'm sorry, Gabi."she said. Why should she be?

"Don't be! I love that your my sister-in-law!"I shouted...a little to loud.

"A what?"a familiar voice rang through the house. I cringed...dad.

"Oh that...nothing!"I said lying through my teeth. Suck it up Gabriella! Be a man!...Wait! Be a WOMAN! Dad looked at me. The I looked behind him. I was in deep shit right then and there. Tess, Andrea, Troy, Chad, Jason, Braden, Emma and Tess all stared at me and Tareney. Matt had wide eyes and looked like he was killing himself mentally. Everyone looked from Tareney to Matt. Dad looked pissed. He had went and picked up Andrea from the airport, for she had went and visited her parents, in New York. He was also having a shift today down at the station. Dad didn't know what to say. Troy looked wide eye. As well as everyone else including Andrea.

"Hey guys...why the long stare?"I asked and giggled to myself. "Get it long stare?"I laughed and no one was laughing so I shut up.

"Gabriella...What the hell did you say?"Keith Montez shouted...very angrily.

"Uh...ummm...nothing...seriously."I said and put my head down. Dad looked at me staring at me widely. 

"Gabriella. What. Did. You. Say.?"Keith Montez said through gritted teeth. If I said that Matt and Tareney are married, they would be forced to get a divorced. I can't do that! No...god I'm going to hate my self when I say this.

"Troy and I are engaged!"I shouted. Tareney, who sitting next to spit her drink out and started coughing. Braden, Emma, Chad, Jason, Tess, Dad, and Andrea were wide eye. I mentally cursed myself for saying that, but I looked at Tareney and Matt and they were silently thanking me. I sighed. Troy looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged and was depressed now. Dad was even more angry. 

"Troy.GO."Keith Montez shouted pointed to the spot beside me. Troy nodded and went and sat there. I looked at him.

"I'm sooo sorry. I had to help Matt out. He's my brother, please don't be mad at me."I whisper quietly to him. 

"It's ok. He was going to find out sooner or later but...we talk later. Ok?"he asked quietly and I nodded. I looked up to see Tareney, Matt, Chad, Jason, Emma, Braden and Tess in the backgrounds as Andrea and Dad made their ways over to us and sat across from us. Dad looked mad. I would be too if this was my son or daughter's situation. I sighed and Troy took my hand in his and kissed it.

"How could you two be so stupid to even think about getting married! At 17 years old! And your juniors in HIGH SCHOOL!"Keith Montez yelled. I winced at his voice. 

"Gabi, sweetie...why now?"Andrea pipped in. I looked at her.

"Uhh...Because I love this idiot and I wanna spend the rest of my life with him."I said bluntly. "No offense on the idiot part, babe."I said towards Troy.

"None taken."he replied.

"Are you two crazy?"Keith yelled. It was defiantly shock to find out his only daughter was getting married at 17 years old.

"Crazy in Love."Braden commented to the others, who stiffed back laughs. Keith turned to all of them and glared before he spoke, "All of you go!Outside!NOW!"Keith yelled, they all obeyed and ran outside...slamming the front door in the process leaving Keith, Andrea, Troy and Gabriella.

"Dad, I want this more than anything in the world. I love Troy and he loves me. We've been engaged for a month since he proposed to me on Valentines. He was gonna wait until after graduation, but he couldn't and I don't blame him. We've been dating for 7 1/2 months. That's long for us. Why can't you except the fact that I love this boy. The boy I fell in love with. The one that lived next door, who lives here now basically. Why are so you mad? Why can't you just be happy for us. I excepted Andrea. And I've got to put up with her daughter, who tried and failed at stealing my boyfriend. I dealt with your crap. I mean after everything that has happened, why can't you let me be happy?"I asked him with tears in my eyes. I noticed that I made Andrea have tears in her eyes too. I mean my speech was a little teary. Troy had a nice grip onto me. I loved it. Dad looked at me for a moment, then Andrea and then Troy. Then he looked at me. He came over to me and knelt on his knees.

"I'm soooo sorry Gabriella. I didn't know you felt this way about Troy so much. I know you've had to deal with a lot these past few months. Me being away for my job, and telling you about Andrea, and then Troy moving in, then the tattoo's and the sex and everything. I'm sorry. I love you Gabi-Bear. I always will. Always and Forever. And I never want someone to replace your mom. And Andrea agrees. She doesn't want to replace her. We all miss her. I know you grew up mainly around your protective brothers and me. But you have to understand. Your our main girl. Your our girl. Your my favorite girl in the entire world. Nothing will ever stop me from replacing you. And I am happy for you. I love you. And I love you for picking out such a great guy. I'll approve of this wedding on one condition."Keith warned. I looked at him and looked at Troy who still held onto me then back at my dad.

"Shoot."I said.

"You let me walk you down the aisle."he said, I smiled and tears came down.

"Of course you can daddy."I said and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Any more?Because I know you. And you have more up your sleeve."I said pulling back and sent him chuckling.

"A few more. You and Troy live here. I'm not ready to let you leave until college. And...you have to let your brother's walk you down the ail too."he said with a sheepish grin.

"ok. But how is that gonna work out?"I asked confused.

"Well Lucas starts walking you, then a little half way Braden starts walking you and Lucas follows behind, then Matt walks you and Braden falls in step with Luc, and then I take over and your brothers walk behind."he said with a smile. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Of course. It sounds amazing."I said and kissed my dad's cheek. I then turned to Andrea.

"Ok, Step-mommy, Your gonna have to help me! Troy and I want to get married before senior year. We want a summer wedding. Sooo..."I trailed off and she cut in.

"Say no more. Step-Mommy to the rescue."Andrea said with a grin. I smiled and then turned to Troy. He was smiling and I was about to speak but he beat me to the chase.

"I'm cool with it. Don't worry about a thing."Troy said smiling like a fool. I smiled and again, gave him a big hug and gave him a kiss. He was the best boyfriend ever and he had to put up with my family.

"Ok, now...you know you guys are still grounded right?"Keith said and I gave him a puppy dog look.

"Keith, just let them off. I think we should."Andrea pipped in. I'm loving this woman more and more. I smiled and Troy held me tighter.

"Fine. Your both ungrounded. But don't do anything I wouldn't. Now I have to go and get ready for work. I should be back in the morning. Andrea will be here. Don't mess the house up. Or I will get mad. I love you Gabriella."Keith said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too daddy."I replied back.

"By the way Troy, how's your mom?"Keith asked. Troy shifted in his spot.

"I think she's alright. She left my dad about a week or two ago. She's been cheating on him. Dad's in a rehab for his drinking he hid and abuse. So my mom is living with her boyfriend Nate. I think she did the best thing. My dad needs to get better and leaving him was a good thing. It got him into rehab. He won't get out for another 3 to 4 months."Troy said. Troy had told me this When Lucille left Jack. But Jack is a good guy. He just has a bad temper. Keith smiled at Troy for being strong and said bye, got changed and left. 

Troy and I were still sitting in the living room...more laying down with me on top of him, laying my head down on his chest while he played with my curls. He smelt extremely good and I loved that. 

"I love you."he said. I lifted my head to look into his eyes and saw he did. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you too. More than you know Troy Bolton."I said with a smile. We heard the front door open and in walked Jason, Chad, Braden, Emma, Matt, Tareney and Tess. I kept my position on top of Troy. I'm not gonna move. I finally noticed this. But me and Troy fit. Our bodies they like fit together. Weird, whatever I know. I love him. Troy kissed me again and I layed my head back down on his chest. Everyone came and sat in the living room in different couches, or chairs. Even Tess.

"What do you people want?"I asked having my eyes closed.

"Sooo, rumor is your engaged."Chad said. I smiled and Troy was still playing with my hair. Why does he always play with it? I don't know. Boys are weird.

"It's true."I heard Troy say. 

"Congrats man!"Jason and Troy said at the same time.

"Where's Zeke?"I finally asked.

"Sharpay. He went with her because if he didn't she would get depressed."Braden said. I giggled and kept my eyes closed.

"So how long are Young grounded for?"I heard Tess and she was smirking. I could just tell.

"Tess, go bug someone else's life and leave us alone. Last time I checked you tried to suffocate my boyfriend with your damn tongue and He had to go puke because of it. So now I know why guys won't date you. And we're not grounded. My dad is supporting us. As well as your mom. She's helping me plan. And I need to talk to Matt and Tareney in my room pronto."I said opening my eyes and getting off Troy and bringing him with me. Chad, Braden, and Jason were o'ing at Tess. I laughed. Troy and I went into my room followed by Tareney and Matt. I walked over to my balcony doors and looked out of them and Troy came and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms.

"So I just covered for you two. You should be frickin lucky. I risked our secret for yours. I'm not mad, but you both are 16 years old." I said still looking outside of my balcony doors.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. But your 17 and about to get married. We wanted to. And I can't risk losing my best friend."Matt said. I smiled.

"You guys should tell dad...in about a year or so."I said turning towards them.

"Why a year?"Troy asked. I smiled at him.

"Because dad can't do anything. If they've been married for a year, they can't get a divorced. It was one of my mom's rules before she died. Remember Matt?"I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I remember. Mom was a wise chick. I loved her."Matt said.

"I loved her more than the world. She was my mom. And now that she's gone...,"I stated then turning to Troy. " I have you. And my mom would be so proud that I found someone like you to marry."I said with a smile on my lips. Troy smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

"I have some news."Tareney spoke up. We all turned our attention towards her and then stared at her to continue, "ummm...well the doctor's are going to give me surgery. After that they are gonna see if I get better. And put me on some medicine. They said it might work...and it might not. This is my last chance."she said tears flowing. I walked over to her and cried with her.

"Tareney...you'll get through this. You have Matt, me and Troy. We are here for you. I promise."I said with a smile on my face.

"I owe you tons, Gabriella."

"And I owe you for making my brother happy."

* * *

**So there it is. The next chapter is going to be a bad one for Gabriella. So heads up.**

**-Ashley**


	16. Even Heaven Cries

A/N: Sorry for making everyone wait. I've been busy and I've been reading. My friend Carissa let me borrow Twilight and I read it in 3 days. I love Edward Cullen and Bella Swan together!lol. Edwella/Bellward.lol... I'm currently reading New Moon. I'm on chapter 18 and I got it Friday. I'm getting Eclipse on like Tuesday or Monday. So after I finish those books, I will start updating more of my stories:)

* * *

Over Protective

Chapter 17: Even Heaven Cries

March 22, 2008.

Today was March 22, 2008.

I hated today. It's the worst day of my fucking life. It will always be the worst day of my life. The memories. The pain. Are still here. I thought I had gotten rid of them years ago. But who Am I kidding. It's always going to be the worst day over. Ex-specially the date. March 22. March 22. March 22. I remember the day oh so clearly. But let's not now...and say we did later. I hate it. I say hate alot today.

I sighed and looked around my room. It was 4 am in the morning. I can't sleep. I know what today is. Dad will come in here to check up on my in about an hour. He always does on today. So does Lucas, Braden and Matt. I take this date the hardest than any one in my family. I look over to my left to see Troy sleeping softly and he looked cute too. I watched as his chest rose up and down as his breaths kept going. He then shifted a little. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Just his toned abs showing and he was in boxers and his plaid blue pajama bottoms and had his ankle socks on. He looked peaceful. I can't sleep a wink. I turned around, my back facing Troy. I felt the bed moved and saw that Troy placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Babe, what's wrong?"he asked. He's a heavy sleeper! How did he wake up...?

"I thought you were a heavy sleeper."I whispered softy.

"Ella, you've been tossing and turning since midnight. You kicked my several times in the knee. And you stare at me. Which I don't mind, but what's wrong. Are you ok? Are you sick?Are you sad?"he whispered in the crook of my neck. I sighed and turned to face him. He looked sleepy.

"Troy...today is just not a good day."I said. He looked at me for a brief second.

"You wanna talk about it?"he asked, I simply shook my head no.

"Not right now. What I want is for you to take me in your arms and don't let go. Please?"I asked already squirming into his embrace, which he gladly excepted.

"Of course. And Ella, when you wanna talk about it I'm here."He said pulling me closer with a firm grip and kissed my shoulder. I was wearing a tank top and a pair of Troy's plaid boxers. I swear my boyfriend/fiance loves plaid. But don't worry, I do too.

At about 6 am, I heard my bedroom door open. Troy was still sleeping. I was still in his embrace. My head against his toned chest. I breathed in and out and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up briefly and saw it was my brother's and dad. He must of dragged them out of bed at this time. I managed to get out of Troy's embrace and he rolled over. I smiled and dad led me out of my room along with my brothers and shutting my door.

We walked down the stairs and we saw Andrea making coffee. I sighed. Maybe I could tell my new step-to-be mother why this day is so bad. We all got some coffee, me orange juice, since I'm not a coffee fan and we sat down in the living room. I sat in the couch chair, dad and Andrea sat on the love seat and the brothers sat on the long couch. It was just a bad day for them as it was me. But for me...worse.

"Gabi, you wanna talk about it?"Dad asked. I looked up and sighed and I really didn't wanna talk about anything. I felt like Troy needed to be down here. I really wanted Troy here. I looked up for a moment.

"I need Troy down here. I want to tell him too just like Andrea."I said. Dad nodded and motioned Braden to go and get Troy.

Braden ran up the stairs and opened Gabriella's door and walked over to her bed. He looked down at Troy whose head was buried into the pillows. He shook Troy and shook Troy and managed to wake him up.

"Dude, put a shirt on and get downstairs. Gabriella's gonna tell Andrea something about today and she wants you there too."Braden said and left the room. Troy looked at the time. 6:10 am. He sighed and got up. He went towards one of Gabriella's droor's which were his too. He opened the second one and grabbed the matching blue tee shirt that went with his pajama bottoms. He put it on and went downstairs. He rubbed his eyes and went towards the living room.

I saw Troy come down and I got up. Troy sat down and I sat on his lap and placed my legs over the chair. I gave him some of my orange juice to wake him up a little.

"Thanks, El."he said and took a drink. He kept it in his hands for me since I was tired of holding it. I turned towards everyone else.

"Today is...a bad day for me, Lucas, Braden, and Matt. This day is harder for me. March 22. 10 years ago my mom died. Today's the anniversary of her death. 11 years now. And I was the closest to my mom. And it hit's me harder than anyone."I said and Andrea felt bad for me. I looked at Troy and he leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"I'm here for you Ella."he said. I smiled at him and nodded a thanks. I looked at my brother's who were talking to dad and Andrea about my mom. They were in their own little world. I got up from his lap whispered for him to follow me upstairs into my room. He nodded, placed our drink down on the coffee table and we headed up the stairs. I opened my door and shut in locked it right after troy came in. I turned to him and ran into his arms. He held me tightly and I cried. He carried us over to my bed and layed both of us down. He ended up onto of me and held me close to his heart. I pulled back and leaned up and kissed him. Troy was taken back but I wasn't. I wanted him to love me. I deepened the kiss as well as he. I started to play with the hem of his shirt and then I managed to break the kiss and pull it off of him.

"Ella..."Troy started but I just nodded to him. He let me up. Every time we had sex, we always had my iPod on. Two reasons. To hide our noise and it makes me feel good to listen to it. As well as Troy. I put it on 'Even Heaven Cries' by Monrose.

**There are times  
When you feel  
That you don't know where you fit in  
So you hide  
What is real  
Even when it hurts you pretend  
To be the one  
That you think  
Everybody wants you to be  
No one sees  
Yeah**

I got back on the bed and Troy was looking at me with so much love. We hadn't had sex, in a few months, or more. I can't remember. Troy pulled me to him and I kissed him deeply. He deepened it and I let him continue. He took the hem of my short and lifted it over my head. I sat on Troy lap and he kissed my neck and kissed down. It felt good. Like I was in a whole new world.

Troy lowered me down so that he was on top of me and straddling me. He hugged me deeply and whispered, "I love you Ella. Always and Forever." I smiled up at him with tears in my eyes. Not only because of what he said but for my mom. Troy was my savior right now. He's here when I need him the most.

"I love you always and forever too, Troy."he smiled at me and kissed me lovingly.

**The one you really are  
But you don't have to hide your heart  
Cause nothing 'bout you needs to change  
Sometimes it might seem hard  
And your whole world falls apart  
Just know that when you fear that way **

Troy kissed me on my neck and continued down to my stomach. He kissed my tattoo and then started for his boxers I was wearing. He pulled them down. I was of course wearing underwear underneath. I think I should it would be kinda gross if I didn't.

He kissed back up and looked at me. I nodded for him to continue. he lifted me up a little so he could take a hold of the clasp of my bra. He unclasped the back of it and slid the straps off my shoulders and took it off. He kissed down to my breast and took the left nipple in his mouth and I started a moan. He the then took the right one in his mouth and massage it and I let another moan escape my mouth loving the feeling of this sensation.

**Even heaven cries  
Everybody cries  
It's okay to doubt  
Yourself sometimes  
You don't have to be afraid of what you're fear inside  
It's alright  
It's alright  
Cause even heaven cries**

After he did that he kissed his way back up to my lips. I started to pulled down his pajama pants and then he kicked them off. I could feel his bulge in through his boxers. Even though today wasn't a good day for me, I still want to be loved. And this was one of things. He kicked his socks off as well and then he started for my underwear and started to pull them down. He got them down and He kissed my stomach and then to my lips again. I was on birth control so we were good.

I took them hem of his boxers and started to pull them down. I got them off and he looked into my eyes asking me if I was sure.

"I'm sure. I love you and I just want to be loved today...by you."I said.

"I will always and forever love you remember?"he smirked. I giggled. He positioned himself over me and looked into my eyes once more before entering me.

**When you look  
In the mirror  
And you don't see picture perfect  
What they say  
Break your heart  
And make you feel that you´re not worth it  
And I wanna disappear  
Hide the tears  
Still playing make believe  
So no one sees **

I moaned when he entered. I wanted to go slow and he could tell. I also listened to the lyrics of the song, but thought of Troy at this time. His pace was slow and steady and it felt good. I moaned and he did too. He leaned down and kissed my lips and I smiled into the kiss. He groaned and kept his pace.

"Ohhh..."I moaned out and he smirked a little. I love the effect he had on me.

"God, Ella...your gorgeous."

"I love you."

**Even heaven cries  
Everybody cries  
It's okay to doubt  
Yourself sometimes  
You don't have to be afraid of what you're fear inside  
It's alright  
It's alright  
Cause even heaven cries**

"I love you too, Troy."I said and he sped up a little. I bucked my hips a little and that caused him to moaned out. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and had my hands in his hair. He started going a little faster.

"Oh god, troy."

"Ella..."

He kept his pace up as I did as well.

Troy's POV

God the things she does to me. Touching my hair while we're at this...god... I started to speed up our pace. And she responded and I leaned down and kissed her sweet lips.

**No, you're not alone  
Don't be ashamed  
To let your feelings show  
You should realize  
You're special who you are  
In time you're gonna see  
Oh oh...**

Don't you realize..

"Oh my god, Troy...OH!"she moaned out. I simply smiled and went faster.

"Faster, harder, Troy."she moaned out again. I obeyed and started going faster at our pace. I could could feel her walls tighten. I thrust-ed in a few more time before we came together. We were panting. I was still on top of her. I looked at her. And then we didn't use a condom.

"Ella, we didn't use a ..."I trailed off.

"I'm on birth control, still."she panted out. I nodded and kissed her face all over. I rolled off of Ella, and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Ella, I love you and we'll get through this day I promise."I said she she cuddled up to me.

"I know. I miss her...I'm sorry for breaking our little thing to wait."she said looking sorry.

"Ella, it's ok. I think we both agreed to wanting to this. Don't worry. I love you. And when we get married, I will love you more than the world."I said. She giggled.

"I know, and I love you more than the world too."she said nad kissed my shoudler and fell asleep into my chest. I soon followed after.

**Even heaven cries  
Everybody cries  
It's okay to doubt  
Yourself sometimes  
You don't have to be afraid of what you're fear inside  
It's alright  
It's alright  
Cause even heaven cries**

* * *

Ok, there is chapter 16. Chapter 17 will be towards Keith's and Andrea's wedding I believe. If not...you'll be surprised with whatever I end up writing.lol:)

Song- Even Heaven Cries  
Artist- Monrose

-Ashley


	17. It's Tricky, SneakerNight, 4 Minutes

A/N: ok my last chapter on the lyrics, I left out a part of the lyrics, like the third verse. Sorry about that. Yeah I'm not gonna be doing Wish You Were or Breathe for awhile until SD And OP is done. After SD is done I will start on Breathe, then Beauty and the Tragedy and then Wish You Were. I will be doing my Twilight one on and off. so don't worry about that one. Ok let's continue!

* * *

Chapter 17

Tonight is the bachelor and bachelorrette parties! It's so exciting. Shar, Tay, Kels, Sam, Tareney, Emma and I...and _Tess_..Saying her name...UGH! But I have to live with her. I love Andrea to death as a step-mother. She's gonna do amazing. Tonight it gonna be awesome. I wrote a song...with a little help from Troy. He actually has a great side of music. I love him. I can't wait for us to get married. It's gonna be amazing. We've decided to combine the parties. And...I have to sing my new song. I'm excited...but then shy. Today was gonna be interesting.

I made my way downstairs to find everyone was getting ready for the party. I was too excited that I didn't realize Troy wrap his arms on my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I took in his smell. Axe. I actually loved the smell of Axe. Living with all men...basically you gotta learn to like it. Troy smelled awesome. He whispered in my ear.

"Are you sniffing me?"he asked as I blushed.

"Maybe."I said with a smirk and turned around in his arms and placed my arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What was that for?"he asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I just felt like kissing you."I said and kissed him again by leaning on my tippy toes.

"I love this advantage. You being short and having to reach up. It's quite amusing and adorable."he said with a toothy grin. I giggled.

"Hey mister...watch it." I said kissing him again. This time he leaned down for me.

"I like this advantage better."he said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"I get to be the one who kisses you and has the short girlfriend."he said.

"Fiance."I corrected him. He grinned.

"Fiance."he copied back.

"ugh you guys are sicking."Tess said standing in front of us.

"Well go crawl in a whole and don't watch." Troy said. I slapped him lightly laughing.

"UGH!"Tess stormed out. Troy and I laughed and went and helped out with the party set up.

PARTY TIME!!

Everyone was here. It was packed. All our friends, gang included and Andrea's friends and Dad's friends from works it was a full house. It was 9pm and time for music...then.. Ryan was the spinner/mixer. He was going to do the songs. We all gathered up and watched the guys go up on stage.

"Gabs do you know what our boyfriends and your brother's are doing?"Tareney asked.

"Husband, Fiance, boyfriends and brothers are the more words to say than your sentence."I smirked at Tareney and she rolled her eyes. She was getting better. She had a surgery coming up but we were all gonna be there for her.

"Gabi... I overheard the song they boys were gonna do..."Kelsi warned us.

"Is it bad?"I asked

"No...it's gonna be funny."she laughed and we turned our attention-ed to the stage the boys set up in our backyard. The lights were off and then they flicked on and the boys...wow...

Ryan plays the music and spins the spinner

**Chad-bold**

_Troy-italics_

Lucas-regular/underline

_**Matt-bold italics**_

_Braden-italics/underline_

_**Jason & Zeke- bold/italics/underline**_

All the guys- regular

_Intro_

Lucas starts...

This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock (a rhyme), that's right (on time)  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go...

_Chad, Troy, Lucas, Matt, Braden, Jason and Zeke all sing while Ryan spins..._

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky

_(Verse 1)_

_Troy comes up and starts singing and dancing and etc...making Gabriella laugh as well as the others. Keith laughs at the boys._

_I met this little girlie, her hair was kinda curly  
Went to her house and bust her out, I had to leave real early  
These girls are really sleazy, all they just say is please me  
Or spend some time and rock a rhyme, I said "It's not that easy"_

_Chad, Troy, Lucas, Matt, Braden, Jason and Zeke all sing while Ryan spins..._

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) It's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Trrrrrricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky

_(Verse 2)_

**Chad** _comes up and starts singing and dances..._

**In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme  
They really (hawk) but we just (walk) because we have no time  
And in the city it's a pity cos we just can't hide  
Tinted windows don't mean nothin', they know who's inside**

_Chad, Troy, Lucas, Matt, Braden, Jason and Zeke all sing while Ryan spins..._

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky) huh!

The boys start dancing and laughing with their microphones in their hands

_(Verse 3)_

_**Matt**__ starts singing and does a dance..._

_**When I wake up people take up mostly all of my time  
I'm not singin', phone keep ringin' cos I make up a rhyme  
I'm not braggin', people naggin' cos they think I'm a star  
Always tearin' what I'm wearin', I think they're goin' too far**_

_Braden__ starts singing after Matt and starts enjoying himself...__A girl named Carol follows Daryll every gig we play  
Then D dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jockin' Jay  
I ain't lyin', girls be cryin' cos I'm on TV_

_Braden, Lucas and Matt sing this line together...  
_  
They even bother my poor father cos he's down with me

_Chad, Troy, Lucas, Matt, Braden, Jason and Zeke all sing while Ryan spins..._

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tr-Tr-Tr-Tricky) Tr-tr-tr...

_(Verse 4)_

_**Zeke and Jason **__sing, popping their collars like their not thugs and dance..._  
**  
We are not thugs (we don't use drugs) but you assume (on your own)  
They offer coke (and lots of dope) but we just leave it alone**

_Chad, Troy, Lucas, Matt, Braden, Jason and Zeke all sing while Ryan spins...  
_  
It's like that y'all (y'all), but we don't quit  
You keep on (rock!) shock! Cos this is it...

After the song, everyone burst into laughter and clapped for their performance. They got off the stage and Troy came up beside me.

"So what'd ya think, sexy?"he whispered into my ear. I grinned.

"It's was awesome."I said happy for him.

"NOW!Keith and Andrea..."Ryan said into the microphone, "We have a special treat for you. Gabriella has written a song...and I personally love the lyrics by the way Gabs, any who, Gabs get up here."He shouted. I nodded and grabbed the microphone from Troy.

"Knock em' dead."he said and kissed me. I nodded and went up stage.

"Sadly...I was forced to sing by Troy and Ryan...not really but in a way." I said into the microphone. The music started and I started singing...

_Put your sneakers on, Put your sneakers on  
We're goin' dancin' all night long_

_I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with me  
See I've put my sneakers on, Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'  
After they all go home_

_So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy?_

_Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats…  
We're keep going, And going, And going, Yeah, Cause_

When the chorus hit I started to do a dance. I saw that everyone was loving my song so far

_Chorus:  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance (3x)  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance (2x)_

_All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night_

_So now they're closing, Closing it up,  
Shop it down, go home now  
But this far from the end, Second round, Ding,  
It's about to begin  
Cause I got comfortable full  
Where the weather is nice  
So let's take it outside  
The… slam, hands clap  
And the beat box, and it's all right_

I was getting into the song and I saw all my friends rooting for me. Dad and Andrea were smiling...at my song. I loved doing this. I have to thank Troy for suggesting that I do this.

CHORUS

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance (3x)  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance (2x)_

_Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!_

_When the sun goes down, Oh we wake up  
I got no sleep. Ha! No need  
No compliment staying away  
When the beat is like an earthquake_

_We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable  
Just admit it, You can't stop it, It's addictive_

CHORUS

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance (3x)  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance (2x)_

_Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!_

_Put your sneakers on…Let's go all night long…_

I finished and everyone clapped for me. I was happy with myself. It was awesome! I got off the stage and went back to Troy and my dad and Andrea.

"Gabriella, that was amazing."Andrea said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Andrea. It was fun."I saw Troy smirk. "Thank you too Troy. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't off sung it."

"Aww thanks for the recognition."he said and smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Gabs...I loved it and thanks."Dad said and I smiled and gave it a big hug for him.

"Gabi! I love that song!!"Sharpay squealed.

"Thanks Shar."

"That Dance you did, was unbelievable good. We're gonna do it again... and everyone has to dance...well us girls."Sam said squealing with Kels, Tay, Shar, Tare, and Emma. I smiled and nodded.

"I have a bad ass song!"Troy said. Keith raised his eyebrows at Troy's language. "Sorry Keith...But I DO!"troy said punching his hand in the air.

"What song dude?"Chad asked as the gang crowded us.

"It's for me and Gabs to sing."he smirked at me...oh no. I looked at Ryan and he was smiling.

"4 minutes..."I mumbled.

"Chad...we're gonna need you."I said and headed up the stage. Troy and Chad followed. Troy filled him in on the song and Chad knew it.

"Ryan started the music and we started singing.

Gabriella/_Troy/_**Chad**

_Gabriella & Troy_

**  
**Chad:**  
Ha ha  
Yeah  
Ha ha  
Breakdown come on  
Hey  
Uh  
Come on **

Gabriella:  
Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll

Troy:  
_Well don't waste time, give me a sign, tell me how you wanna roll _

Gabriella:  
I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

Troy:  
_Girl I can hit it back just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?) _

Gabriella & Troy:  
_If you want it  
Ya already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want _

_If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'mma give you what you want _

Gabriella:  
Time is waiting

Troy:  
_We only got four minutes to save the world _

Gabriella:  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy

Troy:  
_Go grab a girl _

(Troy Grabs Gabriella at his line...)

Gabriella:  
Time is waiting

Troy:  
_We only got four minutes to save the world _

Gabriella:  
No hesitating

Troy:  
_We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a pri(hey)ma donna _

Gabriella:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Troy:  
_That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna  
Madonna _

Gabriella:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention  
Yeah

Troy:  
_And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Ohhh hey _

Gabriella:  
The road to hell is paved with good intentions  
Yeah

Troy:  
_But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me how 'bout you? _

Gabriella & Troy:  
_If you want it  
Ya already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want___

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'ma give you what you want

Gabriella:  
Time is waiting

Troy:  
_We only got four minutes to save the world _

Gabriella:  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy

(Gabriella grabs Troy by the collar singing...Everyone is clapping and dancing to the singing)

Troy:  
_Go grab your girl _

Gabriella:  
Time is waiting

Troy:  
_We only got four minutes to save the world _

Gabriella:  
No hesitating

Troy:  
_We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a pri(hey)ma donna _

Gabriella:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Troy:  
_That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a pri(hey)ma donna _

Gabriella:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Chad:  
**Breakdown  
Yeah **

Gabriella:  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Chad:  
**Yeah uh **

Gabriella:  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Chad:  
**I've only got four minutes, to save the world**

When we finished everybody was clapping. And at the same time Chad, Troy and I spoke into our microphones.

"Happy ALMOST WEDDING!"

* * *

Ok...yep that's it...lol...the next one will be something. I might skip the wedding. Do you guys want me to Write Keith and Andrea's Wedding or skip time? Tell me please!!**  
**

Songs used in this Chappy:

Run DMC - It's Tricky  
Vanessa Hudgens - SneakerNight  
Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake and Timberland - 4 Minutes

Hope you liked! Sorry for the wait!

-Ashley


	18. How Many Kids Do You Want?

Author's Note: So most of you said, skip the wedding and then some of you said do the wedding. So to find out your just gonna have to read:) Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got 2 weeks of school left, Finals are coming up and I've been extremely busy with helping out around the house and helping my dad out. His liver is failing and he feels terrible. He's going to start this interfer...something. I forgot what it's called. But he's probably going to be on that for two years. It's like Chemo, but for a failing liver. So all I have to do is wait and see how he's going to feel. Thanks for all your guys support and it's really nice to know you guys are there to talk to:)

* * *

Chapter 18

_Troy's POV_

It's been a month. April passed as well as Keith and Andrea's wedding. It was absolutely gorgeous. And Gabriella, was beautiful in her maid of honor's dress. That was a actually funny thing that happened a week before the wedding. That's kinda why Tess wasn't really around as much. She just stayed cooped up in her bedroom at the Montez house hold. I went went all the girls, since for one I didn't want to go tux shopping and Andrea and I had already gotten it prior, and I just wanted to tag along with my fiance. They were in the bridal shop and it was a show-down.

_Flashback_

_A week before the wedding..._

_At the bridal shop_

_I sat down and Ella came and sat in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddle up to me. Tess, Taylor, Sharpay, Sam, Kelsi, Tareney, Emma and Lucy all came along to help Andrea with her wedding dress fitting. She had it all picked out and all she needed now was to get it fitted. _

_Andrea walked into the fitting area and get her dress on and I chatted with the girls._

_"So Troy, how do you like tagging along with us girls?"Sam asked me. _

_"Personally, I like it."I said and smiled._

_"You only like it because your precious 'Ella' is here."Sharpay pointed out. I looked at her for a moment trying to think and then came back to life._

_"And that."I said and got a giggle out of Ella._

_"Oh, please dear lord help me so..."I hear Tess mumble._

_"Do you have a problem?"Gabi asked her. Tess looked at us and then smirked._

_"Yes. Yes I have a problem with all of you. Especially him."she said and pointed to me. What!? What the hell did I do!?_

_"What the hell did I do?!"I practically shouted. _

_"You chose her over me."she said and pointed to Gabriella and then her. I snorted._

_"Of course I would. I don't want to date a whore."I got smacked in the head by Lucy._

_"Troy! It's really not nice to call her that even if you don't like her!"she shouted. I nodded at Lucy. I heard Ella giggle and I chuckled._

_"You think it's funny that you got smacked and told off?"Tess asked._

_"No I think it's funny that Gabriella giggled."_

_"Hey! I like my laugh!thank you very much."Gabriella said defending herself. I pulled her closer._

_"Hey I love your laugh too!"I said and kissed her. She giggled into the kiss and I heard gagging noises. I knew it was Tess. GOD! I hated her. Gabriella and I pulled away and All of us were looking at Tess like she was 2._

_"What are you 2?"Taylor asked._

_"No, I just think PDA is gross coming from them."she defended herself._

_"Well if it's so gross then stop looking. At least they have each other and you no one."Sharpay snapped. Whoa! Drama Queen on fire! Damn it's hot! Not her. Just all the raging hormones that are going to be turned into a fist fight that won't be pretty. Blood all over the nice pretty white dresses here and ambulances here and there gathering all the bloody people and taking them to the hospital and so on and so on. I could go on for days. But nah..._

_"Erg!!"Tess let out and we all laughed at her._

_"Mhmmm.."we heard and looked up to see Andrea in a beautiful silk gown that had a trail and had thin straps to hold up her dress and a bow in the back. It was simply gorgeous. Gosh, I can't wait until I see Ella's when I'm up there on the alter._

_"Andrea you look beautiful." I told her sincerely._

_"Look Gabriella, your boyfriend is hitting on my mother."Tess shouted._

_"Tessandrea Melony Mason! Stop it this second!"Andrea commanded. Tess gasped at her full name. I never knew that! I was laughing on the inside so hard!!_

_"Mom!"she screeched._

_"Shush."Andrea told her and I chuckled quietly._

_"It's gorgeous, Andrea."The girls said except Tess. _

_"So who are your maid of honor and bride's maids?"I asked her. Tess was going to get Maid of Honor since she was Andrea's daughter and I think Gabriella, Lucy, Emma and Tareney would get Bridesmaid because well Ella's going to be her step-daughter and Lucy, Emma and Tareney are all dating her future son in laws._

_"My bridesmaid's are Lucy, Emma, Tareney and Tess and Gabriella will be my maid of honor."Andrea said. I was dead dropped shocked! Tess isn't going to be happy!_

_"WHAT!?"damn Tess has a set of lungs._

_"Tess, you've been acting out lately and ever since the whole ordeal thing between you, Troy and Gabriella, I just don't think you can handle being my maid of honor."Andrea said. I agreed!_

_"What the fuck ever. I'm out!"Tess shouted and ran out of the store. wowzer._

_"Well that was entertaining."I said out loud. All the woman look at me. I shrugged and continued to do what I was doing._

_End of Flashback_

"Troy..."I turned around from where I was sitting on mine and Ella's bed and saw Ella standing there looking at me.

"Hey babe."I said and got up and wrapped my arms around her pette frame. I brought her back to the bed and we started talking.

"Troy?" she called out my name after a while of silence over took us.

"Yeah, babe?" I looked at her. She was concentrating hard on whatever she was going to tell me.

"After we're married, um, are we going to find our own place or live with my dad? Because...I'd rather live with my dad." She said and I didn't mind living with her father. I had gotten along with her father and brother's these past few months.

"I'd live where ever you wanted to live, honey." She smiled at me my favorite smile on her.

"What college are you planning on for next year?" the question surprised me a little. I hadn't really thought of it. I mean with everything that went on in the last several months it's kinda hard to think about where your future lies of education wise.

"I haven't really thought of it. I guess U of A or maybe UNM." I replied to her question.

"What about you Ella?"

"Ummm, same." I smiled. At least we would get to go to college together hopefully. I couldn't wait to marry this girl in my arms.

"How many kids do you want?" that question took me by surprise completely! I seriously didn't know the answer to that. After Ella's pregnancy scare, I just shut myself off from thinking about kids. I mean we're young and we should live out our lives and then plan kids. I know Ella and I moved fast in our relationship, but I love this girl more than money could buy.

"I don't know. I guess 2."

"C'mon Troy...how many." I thought about it for a second. My parents just wanted one kid and that was all. I guess I would like a big family.

"Fine...umm 6." I heard a giggle come from her.

"Are you having 3 of them?" she asked. I chuckled along with her.

"C'mon Ella, you asked me and I answered. How many do you want?" I asked her.

"At least 6 maybe a couple more who knows." I was stunned.

"Why 6?" I asked. I was fairly curious.

"I love kids. I honestly love them. And I always wanted a big family. I even talked to my mom about this before she died. She said find the man of your heart and soul and dreams, marry him and raise a family. Make sure you have a big one though. Because it would totally be worth it in the end."

"I agreed. You mom was a smart woman." I said and I earned a great big smile from Ella. This was all going to work out just fine.

* * *

A/N: Short I know. But hey I updated right? tehe.


	19. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated in a while and I was going to update today but I'm not.

Something terrible happened in my family.

My nephew Tanner was killed by a dog.

He was only 7 years old.

We found out today.

He's not my biological nephew but I still loved him.

Now he's gone.

So guys just be patient with me now that he's dead.

I mean, Tanner was an awesome kid!

He loved sports, he was very active and he was a ladies man.

He left a new baby sister, and his younger brother and sister behind.

I know now he's in a better place.

With God in heaven.

I pray for him because he was one one of my best friends and now he's gone.

Thanks for reading this and I hope you understand.

-Ashley


	20. Something Is Wrong With Troy

Author's Note: SORRY! for the long wait! I have a playlist for this story but I have to wait until I get my new computer to upload it and then you guys can listen to it. Sound like a plan? tehe. Well the song I listened for this chapter was Fake It by Seether. I know great song. tehe. Ok continue!

* * *

Chapter 19

Thursday, May 15th, 2008

Everything is wrong. This shouldn't have happened to him. Not my Troy. He was healthy. He had it going for him. We we're going to get married in July and have a summer white wedding, and invite everyone that we knew. Well that would turn into a small wedding but I had everything going too and then this happens.

He was just playing basketball and fell and now here I sit beside his bed in the hospital waiting for the doctor to tell me what happened. Your probably confused, let's go back to a few days ago when this all started.

* * *

Monday, May 12th, 2008

I groaned and hit my alarm and looked to see what time it was. 7:15. It was Monday morning, what else is new? I looked over on my left side and saw that Troy was still asleep. Stupid heavy sleeper but a boy in which I love to death do us part. I sighed and got out of bed, deciding to let Troy sleep a little longer. I got my clothes and headed to my bathroom and left the door open a bit and stripped and got into the shower.

I didn't realize someone was in the shower with me until I felt hands on my waist. I nearly had a heart attack and then I turned around and it was Troy. Was he really asleep?

"You scared the living shit out of me, Troy Bolton." I said.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled and kissed me. I couldn't stay mad at him because...I love him. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist, as he pulled me into a hug. He felt tense.

"Troy what's wrong?" I asked him into his chest and he put his head a top my head and sighed.

"Nothing, Ella. I'm just tired. You know me. I'm a basketball freak." he teased in a light manner. I softly laughed and sighed. I listened to Troy's heart and it was a slow beat. That was odd. I pushed the thought away and felt Troy shampooing my hair and it felt good.

"That feels good," I said and Troy laughed a small laugh and continued his job.

"Lean your head back," I leaned back and he rinsed it and then he finished. I looked up into his blue orbs and smiled his favorite smile.

"Thank you Troy." I said and he kissed me on the lips. I grabbed his hair care product and washed his. He had to sit down so I could reach. **(a/n****: my mom and dad's shower had one of those sitting thingy so why not, Gabriella has one too.tehe. But I'm making her shower bigger.)** He leaned his face on my stomach and just started breathing softly. I felt like there was something wrong with him. He never really did this if we took shower's together, which is hardly.

"Stand up and rinse it babe." I said and he nodded and did as I told and after he was finished he sat back down and pulled me to him and rested his face against my stomach again.

"Troy, are you ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ella, I'm fine. Really. Stop worrying. I just want to enjoy this with you." I smiled softly once again and enjoyed the shower. After the shower Troy and I got dressed and went downstairs to see Lucas, Braden and Matt already sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Andrea and Tess. I finally got over the whole Tess thing and Troy and I just didn't speak to her.

"Where's dad?" I asked as I saw Troy go and grabbed his backpack and strap it against his chest and grabbed my American Eagle handbag with my books in it.

"Got called in."Andrea said and I nodded. I continued to look at Troy. He started swirling back and forth.

"Troy, seriously are you ok?" I asked and everyone looked at him.

"Gabriella! I'm fine!" he shouted and he mentally cursed himself for shouting at me.

"Dude! Don't talk to her like that." Lucas shouted, standing up.

"No, Lucas it's fine." I said and grabbed Troy and I both an apple and went towards him.

"Troy, let's go ok?" I said and he nodded. This wasn't like Troy and I was getting worried. But I immediately stopped worrying, remembering he said not to. Once outside the house, Troy pulled me into a hug and gripped me.

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered into my ear.

"It's ok Troy, I know." he nodded and grabbed my hand and we got into his Black Audi. The ride to school was quiet. Troy looked better after eating his apple and was actually happy Troy again. When we got to school, Troy opened my door and helped me out and we started walking towards school. One thing that happened, was the school found out about Troy and mines engagement. Some girls were happy and some were crying that the 'hottie' of East High was taken. I didn't care.

"I'm going to go ahead and go to my locker ok?" I said and he nodded and went towards his, as I went towards mine. I dialed the combination and opened my locker. I noticed someone beside me and it was Sharpay, Taylor, Tareney, Lucy, Emma, Sam, Ryan, Chad and Zeke.

"Where's Kelsi and Jason?" I asked out loud.

"Kelsi had to go to the dentist today and Jason is sick." I nodded, as Taylor told me that.

"Where's your brother's?" I looked over to Emma and smiled. Emma was amazing. She was everything my brother needed in a girl. She was his everything and they've been dating for about 4 or 5 months. Lucy and Lucas were dating longer like 6 months maybe 5, can't remember and Tareney and Matt have been married for 2 1/2 months, plus their 4 months of friendship.

"Ummm, Troy and I left before them. Whatever you do don't ask Troy what's wrong." I said.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because I got shouted at by asking him like 3 times, Lucas got mad by that but Troy apologized."

"Well he's coming this way." Zeke mentioned and I looked behind me and smiled. Troy gave me a soft smile and walked up beside me.

"So Troy, when's your dad coming home?" Sharpay asked. Troy shrugged.

"I don't know. Another month." Everyone nodded and soon my 3 brother's joined us.

"Dude, I don't know what your problem is, but shouting at Gabriella wasn't necessary." Lucas said after awhile as we walked down the hall.

"I know, and I said I was sorry, isn't that good enough for you?" Troy question, which caught me off guard.

"Yeah, but is it good for my sister?" Lucas asked as we all stopped and everyone turned their attention to me.

"I accepted it now drop it both of you before I get pissed." I told them sternly and walked to homeroom.

"See what you did!?"Lucas said and took Lucy by the waist and they started walking to their classes. Troy groaned and then took a sharp breath of air and clutched his chest.

"Troy, are you ok?" Emma asked, speaking up.

"Fine. Just chest pain." he said and walked off.

I sat in my seat in homeroom and released a breath I was holding in. Can my brother just leave Troy alone? I mean so Troy doesn't feel like himself today, big deal. He's probably just tired like he said and I began to see that was the problem. Troy walked in with Braden, Emma, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke following behind. Troy came and sat beside me and looked my way.

"I'm sorry, again for what happened. I know I'm not myself today but I promise that I will be. Ok?" he said, I looked at him and nodded. He grinned and kissed me softly. I looked over at Braden and he was writing a note. After awhile he passed it to Chad and Chad passed it to Sharpay and Sharpay handed it to me and I opened it.

_**There's something wrong with Troy. He groaned and held his chest. He was in serious pain. Maybe he should go to the doctor. **_

_**-Braden**_

I sighed and started writing back to Braden.

_Braden, he says he's fine and I'm going to believe him for now. Troy doesn't want me to worry about him so I won't...but you know me and I probably will. He's just not himself today. When you guys get to basketball practice keep in eye out for him, please? I'm trusting you twin._

_-Gabi_

I gave the note back to Sharpay and the process continued until it reached Braden again. he turned around and nodded at me and I sighed and looked beside me to my left and saw Troy asleep. Yep there was something wrong. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

So most of the votes are towards this story, so I'm going to start writing it. You'll guys find out what's wrong with Troy later on. The beginning is just part of what happen to Troy. Ok, gonna write the next one;;

-Ashley


	21. Diagnosed

Author's Note: Some people have asked me what's my youtube name? Go onto my page and my links to basically everything is there. kk. tehe. You'll find out what's wrong in this chapter! tehe.

* * *

Chapter 20

Wednesday, May 14th, 2008

Ok so something is defiantlywrong with Troy. After school Monday he just came inside the house and went to bed and didn't wake up to the very next morning. Then yesterday(Tuesday) he was acting more weird and acting like he was hurting. Braden even reported to me, from basketball practice that Troy was getting dizzy. But every time someone asked him what was wrong he would say he was fine and shrug it off. And today it's not getting better. I'm very concerned. I mean that is my soon-to-be Husband, hurting and I want to know what's wrong.

I was currently sitting at Lunch staring at my food and then felt someone nudge me. I looked over to see Kelsi pointing to Troy spaced out. I waved a hand in front of his face but he wouldn't budge.

"Troy, you in there?" I asked and he continued to space out. I looked over to the guys, including my brothers and they shrugged.

"TROY! wakey, wakey!!" Chad shouted, causes a few stares, none the less withhis big mouth. But Troy still didn't move. I groaned, turned his head to me and kissed him. That surely woke him up. Troy and I pulled back and he looked around.

"What's going on?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"Troy I'm making you a doctor's appointment." I said and got up. I felt footsteps besides me, as I was throwing away my lunch and looked to see Troy doing the exact same thing as me. I walked out of the Cafeteria and Troy followed.

"what the hell is going on with you, Troy!? It's like your not there any more. Braden says you almost passed out during basketball practice. I'm really worried and I don't want to be. I need you to stay ok, so we can get married and survive a life together, But I can't knowing that your not all together in the mind. Please, just let's make an appointment to see the doctor. Ok?" I vented to him and he was shocked and then pulled me into a hug.

"Gabriella, I'm just...I have...there's just things going on in my head I guess aren't working properly and if it will make you feel better I'll let you make me an appointment." he said and I grinned and kissed him on the lips and he smiled softly back at me. I just hoped he stayed ok.

* * *

Thursday, May 15th, 2008

I woke up and started getting dressed for school. I looked over and saw that Troy was still asleep. After I was dressed I gently started to wake him up, but he wouldn't move, so I pulled his head up to mind and kissed him, which he responded back and grinned.

"You always know how to wake a man up." I laughed.

"Man? You a man?" I teased and he gasped.

"Your hurt my hea--"he started and then clutched his chest like he was dying. Dying. Not something I wanted to think about for Troy. I needed him. He was my rock and as well I to him. I can't lose this boy, guy, man. I looked at Troy and saw that the pain was going away and he was panting heavily.

"You ok?" I asked and he nodded and gave a soft smile and got up and started getting dressed.

School was another story and Troy started clutching his chest even more and his breathing was helping. It was like he was trying to breathe on his own for the first time and he was struggling.

"Troy maybe you should go home, I can get Braden to drive me back or something, " I suggested and he shook his head 'no'.

"Ella, I'm ok. You got me a doctor appointment right?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's for saturday morning. That's the only time they could fit you in." I said and he nodded. We continued our way to class. Everything wasn't right and I really wanted to know what was happening to the guy I love so dearly. That was until it happened.

I had free period, but Troy had basketball practice. So I walked with Troy and my brothers and friends towards the gym so we could watch Troy, Chad, Braden, Zeke and Jason practice. Lucy, Emma, Sam, Tareney, Matt, Lucas, Kelsi, Taylor and I all sat down at the bleachers. Lucy and Lucas had a study period but decided to come here and watch and chat. Emma, Sam and Kelsi had library time, but begged to come here instead. And Taylor, Tareney, Matt and I had free. Weird how that happens.

"So Gabi, did Troy go see the doctor yet?" Emma asked. I looked at my friends and shook my head.

"No, he's going Saturday. That's the only time they could fit him in." I said and they all nodded and we started watching the boys play. I watched Troy closely and saw that he was slowing down and panting like crazy.

"Gabs, I'm getting worried," Taylor said to me and I nodded, saying I was too.

Then it happened.

He fell.

And he wasn't getting up.

I started panicking and raced off the bleachers and towards Troy and cradled his head into my lap.

"Troy, baby, wake up," I said and he didn't move. I started getting tears in my eyes.

"Troy! Wake- UP!" he wasn't breathing.

"Someone call an ambulance!!" I screamed and Sam was on her phone calling.

"They're on their way Gabi." I nodded and continued to rock Troy's head back in forth as my body did the same.

I was scared.

I was scared for Troy.

I was scared of losing the only thing that loved me more than the world.

But more importantly I was scared us.

* * *

I sat in the chair besides Troy's hospital bed thinking about when this all started happening and why I didn't just take him to the hospital and now here my baby is trying to fight to wake-up and I was scared. I know I've said it in my head more than once, twice...but I just can't lose him. It would break my heart and if he died, then I'd follow him. I can't lose him.

I looked at his face and saw how tired he was. He was pale and worn out. And I didn't notice. I just didn't. And now look where we are. I can't believe this is happening to him.

He had everything going for him. He was going to go to college with me next fall after we graduate and we would live in married housing or whatever it was called, and after that we would get jobs and start a family. We had a plan. I never told any one because we had started talking about it a few days prior and if he doesn't get well then I'm alone in the world. Who will I turn to?

I heard his hospital door open and the Troy's doctor stepped in.

"I assume your his girlfriend?" She asked.

"Fiance, I'm Gabriella." I said and she nodded.

"Well Gabriella, my name is Mandy Thomas, or Dr. Thomas and I'm Troy's doctor. We ran some blood tests and some more like it and we found what's wrong with Troy." she said. I started getting nervous. And when I got nervous, I bit my lip.

"What's wrong with Troy?" I asked in a whisper.

"He's been diagnosed with _Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy _or known as _HCM._"

* * *

Ok I got the HCM thing from Lucas in One Tree Hill. I've read my information about this heart problem so don't worry about details about it. You'll learn about it in the next chapter. But right now I need to go get ready to leave for my friend's house. We will be watching the first 4 seasons of One Tree Hill! WOOT WOOT! bye-yas!

x o x o

Ashley


	22. Always and Forever

Author's Note: Aren't ya glad I'm updaing more? tehe. continued;;

* * *

Chapter 21

I stared at the doctor slightly confused wondering what HCM is. I've heard of it before but where? I just can't place it. I seriously am getting frustrated. It's like in the next few minutes I will turned in to the HULK. I'm that mad. I want my fiancee to be alright and not die from whatever this was. The doctor seem to understand, that I didn't understand.

"Gabriella, Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy or it's mainly known as HCM, is a complex type of heart disease marked by thickening of the heart muscle." she said. Then it clicked. HCM! Lucas Scott had it in One Tree Hill.

"Will Troy be ok, though?" I asked looking at my beautiful Troy.

"Yes. He will just be needing medication for his heart. I will prescribe him Beta-Blocker and if that doesn't help come back and I'll give him Verapamill." I nodded and she continued writing. "I'll be back with his medicine shortly but I want to keep him in for a few days so we can run some more test and so he can rest up." Dr. Thomas said, once again I nodded and looked at Troy. I had tears in my eyes knowing that he had this.

I saw that Troy wasn't going to wake-up any time soon, and got up and out the door towards the waiting room. I looked and saw that Dad, Andrea, Lucas, Lucy, Braden, Emma, Matt, Tearney, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Sam, Ryan and Taylor & Chad were waiting for us. I looked more and even saw Tess. wow. Shocker. When I walked towards them I had tears in my eyes. Dad was the first one up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Daddy, "I cried into his shoulder and he shushed me. I felt movement around me and closed my eyes. After a few minutes of crying I pulled back and looked at everyone.

"Gabs, what'd the doctor say?" Chad asked looking down. Chad Danforth...my fiancee's best friend...by lord help me god.

"Troy's doctor said Troy was diagnosed with HCM. " I said and they were still looking at me. " It's a heart disease marked by thickening of the heart muscle. So in general, he's a got a heart problem. That's why he was so tired and panting and fainting." I said and I saw Chad's fist's clinched up.

"Aww, Gabi, it's ok." I didn't even noticed I had tears in my eyes, until Braden pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder. I couldn't believe that this was happening to my Troy. My Troy.

* * *

I was back in the chair beside Troy's bed watching him sleep, as his chest rose and then fell. Everyone went home and left me with Troy. I had the thought of calling Troy's parents, but I'm not sure if I should. But I couldn't call Jack because he was in rehab getting over the drinking and abuse. So I decide that at least Troy's mom should know. I grabbed Troy phone, which Chad had given to me before the ambulance came and took Troy, and searched for his mom's number. After awhile I found it and clicked the 'green talk' button. I waited for it to ring and then pick up.

"Hello?" I heard a female voice.

"Umm, hey...is this Lucille Bolton?" I asked into the cell.

"Yes this is she," Lucille said. I sighed in relief.

"Umm, hi you probably don't remember me but I'm Gabriella--"

"Troy's girlfriend." she stated.

"Yeah, that's me," I said.

"Umm, is there a reason why your calling Gabriella?" she asked and I started to get teary.

"Umm, yeah. Listen I just wanted to let you know Troy fainted today in basketball practice and we called an ambulance and he's here in the hospital," I said and I heard Lucille gasp.

"What happened dear," she encouraged.

"Troy's doctor says he has HCM." I said trying not to cry.

"Oh dear lord," I heard her mumble and then talk to someone in the background.

"He's at the Albuquerque General Hospital." I said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. What room number?"

"Room 17, on the 2nd floor." I said and we said our goodbyes and I put Troy's phone in my hoodie pocket. I continued to stare at him and then looked at a pamphlet about HCM and started reading about it and I fell asleep.

* * *

"Gabi, Gabi, honey wake up." I felt someone touching my shoulder. I groaned and looked up and saw that it was Troy. I smiled at him and he wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have HCM don't I?" I gaped at him. How did he know?

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm not an idiot. It's genetic. And my doctor and mom were just in here talking to me about it." I nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry Troy. I should of taken you to the doctor right away and you wouldn't be here and we could be at home watching one tree hill or one of your favorites, Transformers, or eating in and--" I was cut off by Troy's lips and sighed. He pulled me into his arms and we broke apart. We looked at each other and he sighed.

"You really talk to much when your scared, did you know that?" I nodded and buried my head into his chest.

"I can't lose you Troy." I murmured.

"Your not going to lose me, Ella."

"Does your dad have HCM?" I asked and he nodded.

"He had it when I was younger and he took his medicine, I just never thought any of it, and then my doctor and mom were talking about it and then it clicked, that I have it. So I have a heart condition, I can still do anything I want." I shook my head at him.

"No you can't. If you play basketball you have to play half the game, like Lucas did in OTH. And you have to drink 6-8 glasses of water a day with medication taken regularly."

"Well you sure did research," he chuckled and I smacked his chest softly.

"Stop it! I'm trying to tell you about this and you think it's a big joke, Troy!" I shouted at him, but not too loudly.

"I'm sorry, Ella. I mean...I have to at least stay strong, ok?" I nodded and kissed him.

"You called my mom." he said against my lips and I nodded.

"Sorry, I thought at least one of your parents should know you have a fatal heart condition." I said and he looked at me and then smiled.

"I love that you cared so much about me to do that. That's what makes you the most amazing person on this planet." he said. I blushed and smiled at him, and lifted up my head to kiss him.

"I love you, Troy. Don't ever forget that. I'm going to be with you every step of the way through this and your never getting rid of me." he smiled.

"I don't plan on you going away. Besides we have a wedding coming up soon. And I love you and I'm happy your going to be there every step of the way." I giggled and smiled.

"Promise me one thing, Troy Bolton," I said, laying my head back against his chest and closing my eyes.

"Anything."

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that _ever_ again."

"I don't intend too, baby."

"Good, because I'm going to need a man up there on the alter so I can get married in July." I said and it made Troy laugh.

"Oh, if not your going to marry Chad." I gasped.

"NO! Taylor would kill me," I said joking.

"Oh, thanks babe, I feel special now." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"You should. I'm your new nurse." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me more closely.

"Awesome. But we do need to do one more thing." I yawned and picked my head up and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"What would that be handsome?" I asked.

"We have to tell my parents we're getting married." I frowned but smiled.

"Ok. But what about your dad?" I asked.

"Mom said he's getting out in the end of June. So I want to go visit him before that and tell him. I am his only son you know. I can't just not tell him," he said and I nodded. Of course, then Jack would get mad we never told him. I have to agree with Troy. He's a clever guy.

"Your very smart Troy Bolton." Troy grinned

"Well thank you Mrs. Bolton." I loved it when he said that.

"I love it when you call me that. It makes me feel wanted in this world."

"I'll always want you Ella. Always and Forever." I nodded and layed my head back down and closed my eyes once again and almost fell asleep, b ut not before I whispered the exact words.

"Always and Forever."

* * *

Ok so what'd ya think? And HCM is a fatal Heart Disease. I looked it up. I'm smart. At least I hope so. I'm getting my eyes checked tomorrow so I'm not sure if I'm going to update tomorrow or not. So it's just going to depend;;

-Ashley


	23. Color Blind

Chapter 22

A Few Days Later...

_Troy's Point of View_

I sat on my hospital bed in the room which I occupied and watched the tv, until my mother signed the release forms so I would be free from this place that smelt of rubber. I don't know why but it just does. I sighed and looked at the pill bottle in my hands. Beta-Blocker. Yep, it's what's suppose to help me out with my heart condition. Something I wished I never had. Then there was the whole, I'm getting married part still to come talk with my mom.

I sighed. I didn't want to think of that. But Gabriella told me it was best. I know it's best because I suggested it. I looked out the window and saw the clouds going grey and becoming thick. I decided to have a day just with my mom. Troy and Mom time!...yeah a terrible saying but it got through to her.

My mom and I still had things to talk about.

Like...

My dad in Rehab.

Her new boyfriend.

and last but not least...

My engagement...which she still doesn't know about and I plan to tell her.

I heard the door open and in came in my mom. I looked at her and she looked sad. Why was she sad? I had to figure it out and I wanted to know. This is the woman who gave me life for 17 years. I mean I have to let her explain everything don't I? I hope everything is ok by the time the day is up. And it's only noon.

"Ready to go, Hun?" she asked me, in the motherly tone and I nodded and grabbed my things and started out the room, walking along side my mother. Once outside and into her Lexus and onto the road, I spoke.

"What's wrong, Mom?" I asked sensing her uneasiness.

"Nothing, Troy. Don't worry about me I'm fine," I didn't believe one freaking word.

"Liar. Your eye twitches when you lie." I pointed out and she sighed and then looked at me and then back at the road.

"Let's go get something to eat and we'll talk about everything." I agreed and we arrived at Griffin's(made up) Diner. We got a booth in the back and place our drink orders.

"Your unhappy. I can sense it Mom," I started and she looked into my eyes.

"Yes, I am. I want your father back." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This wasn't what I was expecting.

"He's in rehab, Ma," I pointed out and she nodded.

"Yes and he gets out in the end of June." I nodded along, saying I knew that.

"Your willing to take him back? What if he doesn't take you back? And what about this new guy, Nate?" I asked and saw her sit back. The waitress came by and sat our drinks down and then took our orders and left.

"I've spoken to your father, about two days ago. You were talking with Gabriella and I called the rehab and asked to speak with him. He knows about you being in the hospital and the HCM and he wants me back as well. He says we both messed up and we need a new start for our family." I was so blanked. I couldn't believe this.

"And Nate?" I asked, remembering my mother's 'boyfriend'.

"We broke it off a month ago." I nodded. Silence overcoming us.

"Troy, why do I have the feeling your hiding something from me?" I knew never to let my mother see my eyes. That gave me away easily to her. I loved my mom and I knew she could read me like a book. I guess I just grew closer to her.

"Because I am hiding something. Actually I've been hiding it since February." She looked hesitant at me and then nodded for me to continue with my side. "I proposed to Gabriella on Valentine's Day and we're getting married in July." Shock was written all over her face. The waitress placed our food in front of us and left us alone. I started eating and then looked at my mom. She was still frozen like before. I waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it and began eating. She didn't say one word to me.

"Mom say something." I said placing both my hands on the table.

"What do you want me to say Troy? That I'm happy for you? Because I think your insane! Your 17 years old. You still have one more year of High School. Why not wait until after college!?" she asked raising her voice a littler louder and stern.

"I love her mom. I would die for her. If she hadn't ever moved into the house next door, then I'd be back with Dad's drinking when your not home and sometimes beatings. But I guessed your were too busy fucking some damn horny bastard." I said sternly and she gasped at me.

"Troy Adam Bolton!_(a/n:if i said something different before sorry!),_ Don't you dare say that to me! EVER!" she shouted in a whisper.

"I don't give a damn, Mom! I thought you of all people would support me! But I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? I have Keith and Andrea to fall back onto if Dad doesn't agree. They've been more of the parents you'll ever be!" She looked hurt when I said that. I hope it did hurt her. She trashes on Gabriella I trash on her.

"Look, Troy I'm sorry ok?" I looked at her and continued for her to go on. "I just don't want you to do that same thing I did when I was younger," she said and I gave her a confused look and which she seemed to see and relaxed. "Troy, I met your father at 17 and we fell in love and got married at 18. I ended up pregnant with you during our senior year and we had you and raised you like our parents wanted us too. What I'm saying is...why can't you wait?" I sighed and looked her straight in the eye.

"Because I'm not you or dad." I said, standing and walked out the diner and walked home in the rain. When I arrived I went to Gabriella's house and unlocked the front door. I shut the door and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey," said a quiet voice behind me. I turned and saw Tess sitting at the kitchen counter and looking down.

"Oh...um hey Tess. Where is everyone?" I asked, already hating them for leaving me here with her.

"Out. Look Troy...I have to come and understand that Gabriella is my step-sister and your going to be my step brother in law. I admit I was jealous of your and Gabriella's relationship...well because I've never actually seen anyone but you and her be in more love than one. My parents marriage failed and I'm stuck going to my dad's every other weekend. But when I'm with my mom it feels like...everything in my life is down the drain. I like Keith in all but I have to keep in mind, he's not my father," she said and I was wondering why is she telling me all this? It's not like I want to know. I have my own damn problems.

"Tess, why are you telling me this?" I asked the obvious question, running through my mind.

"Because, I don't know. I need someone to talk too. I never meant to hurt you or Gabriella. I never meant to do any of the things I did. I had a crush on you, ok? But I don't any more. I still think everyone in this house is messed up but half of them are my new family. And I have to know that I have to keep that in mind." I was freaking confused.

"What are you trying to say, Tess? Your lonely and want friends?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything. I just want someone to talk to besides my messed up parents." I sighed and looked at her.

"Don't go to me about this. I'm ok with you, it's just that Ella's needs to decide. I can't really keep you in my mind. I have a fucking heart condition, my life if screwed up Tess. Just don't fucking think about your damn self all the damn time! I mean your sitting here pitying yourself about your damn divorced parents! NEWS FLASH! my parents are whacked in the mind! ok!? They think me marrying Gabriella is a bad thing, well my mom does, I haven't spoken to my dad. And don't get me started on my dad, Tess. Just go to someone else." I said and stalked out of the room. I honestly don't know where that came from. I guess with a heart condition I get mood swings.

I walked up the stairs and into mine and Ella's bedroom and slammed the door shut and sat on the bed. I layed down and looked over and saw Gabriella's iPod on her radio. I stood and walked over to it and hit shuffle. The first song that came on...

Color Blind by The Counting Crows.

Gabriella really has good taste in music. I sighed and went back to the bed, not before I grabbed the iPod radio remote and turned the music up all the way up, where the whole house could here it. I just listened to the song and thought back to everything that happened before I met Gabriella. Know one knew I was hiding what my dad did to me. Sure he was the basketball coach at East High, but he had an evil side. Beatings and the drinking. But only on the weekends when mom wasn't home. I just felt useless. I always made sure I was happy go lucky in front of my friends. They always seemed to buy it, except Ella. She saw right through me and I loved that about her. That's one of the main reason's I'm marrying her. She can read me. And I love that about her.

I didn't notice someone slip into the room, until I felt hands on my head pushing my hair back. I looked at who it was and It was Gabriella. She gave me a soft smile and I moved over and let her lay beside me.

"It'll get better, Troy." she mumbled into my chest as she snuggled closer to me. I looked down at her.

"What do you mean, Ella?"

"We all walked in on you and Tess' conversation. We heard you blow up on her. I stayed downstairs and talked to Tess. We're not great, but we're on good terms for the moment." I smiled softly and closed my eyes.

"Promise me it will get better. Promise it and not just say it. Mean it." I said and kept my eyes closed.

"I promise Troy. I promise you." I nodded and kissed her head and fell asleep then and there holding my Ella in my arms. I knew she meant it now. I could tell. So color bind.


	24. I Guess I Should Marry A Russian Chick

**Author's Note: I know I rated this story 'M' but that is getting on my nerves. I'm still going to leave it 'M' but mainly the rest of the story is going to be 'T', but for the honeymoon and stuff, I guess I could go back to 'M', but whatever. Most of you are wondering why I'm not updating 'Breathe' and that's because I have no frickin idea what to write next. I mean I have like something going on for it but I'm stuck. If you have any suggestions let me know and I will credit you for helping me with the next idea. And I wanted to ask you all something. After Troyella get married, do you guys want me to write what happens through Senior Year and what not? If so I'm going to need ideas. Can you guys help me? If you do I will loooovvvvee you guys forever until the day I die...which...would be never because my friend and I want to be Vampires. And no I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet so no telling;;**

* * *

Chapter 23

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

I groaned and looked over at my alarm clock. I didn't want to get up. It was now Sunday and I didn't have anything going on. I could hang with the girls and do stuff but then again, after everything that has happened lately and with the wedding coming up, I wanted to be with Troy today. I don't care what way we are spending it in, I want to be with him. Always and forever.

I looked over to see Troy laying over on my left side, sleeping peacefully and his arm wrapped tightly around me like, he was never to let go. Honestly, I never want this to be forgotten. I'm here with the love of my life and nothing could get any better than this.

I wondered why my alarm was on. It was 6 am. Oh! I remember. I had set it to get up early, to visit Troy at the hospital. Then I remembered something else. I quickly jetted out of Troy's warm and safe arms and over to his backpack. I'm guessing he didn't take them. I found his pill bottle and went to my bathroom for a glass of water and then back to my bed. I lent down and kissed Troy's soft, delicate lips and he started kissing back. I giggled and looked at him.

"You didn't take your medicine Troy," I said and he looked in my hands and sighed. I knew he didn't like doing this. I don't either. Having to see Troy faint and not wake-up was enough for me. But if never saw him ever again because he didn't take his medication, I wouldn't live with myself. Troy looked at them again and grabbed them and put it in his mouth and drank the water. I took the glass and put it back on the bathroom sink and went back and layed in Troy's welcoming arms. I layed my head on his chest, and looked at his face.

His eyes were the most beautiful thing about him. So enhancing and blue. No wonder I fell for this idiot. I smiled at that thought and continued to bore my eyes to his features. His nose was perfect and shaped perfectly. Just everything about his face was amazing. He continued to stare at me as I stared at him. I smiled softly at him and gave him a light kiss and I felt him sigh.

"What's wrong, Troy?" I asked him and looked into his eyes again.

"I'm so scared, Ella," Then he broke down. In tears. I comforted him. I knew it was going to hard, but I was going to be there every second of the day, helping him out no matter what. As he layed their crying, I continued to soothe him and I cried with him after awhile and we mainly just stayed in Bed. Nothing was going to be easy. Never.

_Thursday, May 29th, 2008 - Last Day of School._

It's been hectic around the house, as well as school. When Troy came back to school, everyone was soo worried. Troy informed everyone that he was fine that he was just not himself that day. He didn't want people knowing he had HCM. Troy said all everyone would do is give him sympathy looks, and that was something Troy did not want. He didn't want people looking at him, with sorrow written in their eyes. After about a week, Troy's coming back died down and then people started coming up to me asking about our wedding and when it was going to be. All I said was in July. People were wanting to come. I didn't even know half the people that were coming up to me and Troy. But they said they knew us. Whatever.

I was currently putting my shirt over my head, getting ready for school. I had chosen a pair of plaid blue shorts and a white tee with a blue design on it. My laced undershirt showing underneath the shirt and my shoes were a pair of converse sneakers. I looked over to the bed and saw Troy still asleep. I walked over to Troy and kissed his forehead. I had finally gotten another way to wake him besides kissing his lips.

"Whoever you are, stop and let me sleep," he mumbled into the pillows. I smiled and started to poke him. That got on his nerves. "Stooooppppp!" he groaned again into the pillows and I giggled.

"Troy, you have 10 minutes to get dressed and the we have about 15 minutes to eat breakfast," I said and Troy rolled over on the bed and looked at me through his piercing blue eyes.

"You look gorgeous," he said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I chose your favorite color. Now get up sleepy head. I'll be downstairs. I'll have your meds ready and your food ready," I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips and bounced out my bedroom door and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and captain crunch, Troy's favorite cereal, and getting the milk and making the cereal and went and put it on the kitchen table, where Dad -shocker! - Andrea, Tess, Lucas, Braden, and Matt sat. They looked at me and then went back to their own breakfast. I went back into the kitchen making the same for me, grabbing two spoons and then back to the table. I once again went back and grabbed two orange juices, and Troy's meds and back to the table. I layed his juice beside his bowl and then put mine by my bowl and opened his medicine bottle and took one pill out**(a/n: I believe it's one pill, sorry if I'm wrong)**.I looked up to see everyone staring at me, again.

"What?" I asked and they all grinned - except Tess - at me.

"It's sweet how you do that for Troy," Andrea said. I smiled softly and sat down and began eating. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and in walked Troy. He was wearing a navy blue tee - shirt, his wildcat hoodie with his jersey number on the back, Stone washed ripped blue jeans, and a pair of vans. He sat down beside me and smiled softly at me.

"Hey guys," he said softly and saw that I had his pill ready for him just like I said I would. He picked it up and put it in his mouth and then drank his juice to swollow it better. He looked up and saw that we were watching him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," My brother's said in unison. My brothers have actually came to terms that Troy is living with us and actually started liking him more than usual. And they've been watching him like a hawk when I'm not around, just in case he falls or faints.

"Dad, don't you have work this morning?" I asked eating my cereal.

"I don't go in until 9, this morning." he stated and I nodded.

"Troy, Your mother called while your were asleep this morning," Andrea said. We all turned our heads towards Troy's exspression. He didn't looked up and took a bite of his cereal. After a few minutes he spoke.

"What'd she want," he asked, eating his cereal again.

"She said she wanted you and her to to go see your dad, this week or weekend," Andrea said, Troy nodded and didn't say much more. After his breakdown in my room, a few weeks ago, he quietly kept to himself. He re-signed from the basketball team, since he found out about his HCM and took everything about life more carefully and just started to be a whole new Troy. I didn't mind this new Troy, well mainly because it let out the Troy inside. The soft, sensitive and caring...more caring than he ever was, before. He actually just wanted to be with me 24/7. I didn't mind that one bit at all. I knew it was rough for him and he knew that as well and we just took everything that came to us once step at a time.

When we arrived at school, I went to my locker, after stopping at Troy's first and took my binder out. We had already given our books back a few days ago. I closed my locker and noticed Troy looking at the ground. I touched his shoulder and he looked down at me and gave me a soft smile. Basically since he found out about his HCM, he's been talking to me more than any one. I didn't mind but he needed to talk to his other friends too.

"Ready?" he asked me and held out his hand for my to take, which I gladly took and we started our way down the hall to homeroom. I don't think Troy noticed today was the last day of school, but on the other hand I think he did.

"You do know today's that last day of Junior year right?" I asked smiling at him. He grinned, for once, and nodded.

"I'm not that stupid, Ella. I know when we get out and when we don't. How do you think I'm keeping up the days until our wedding?" I gaped at him. He was counting down? He must be really excited to marry me.

"Your counting down? We have everything almost ready..well except where and the dressed and not to mention the date of our wedding," I said and he just smiled at me. That smile was like glued onto his face now.

"July 17th. That's the day we're getting married," he announced a little to loudly and I saw some heads turn.

"Oh is that so? Why the 17th?" I asked.

"It's the exact date of the day I met you," I gasped. I couldn't believe he remembered the date. Well we met like a few days before the school year started, but yeah. Awww. August 17 was when we met and here we are getting married July 17th.

"It would be more romantic if we got married on the exact day and month of when we met." I nodded.

"Let's talk it with my dad, Andrea and my brothers first. School for next year doesn't start until September any way**,"(a/n: some school do. it's true. I start Aug.25th. tehe.)**I said and I saw Troy grin and nod.

School that day was a half day, like yesterday. So we all got out early. Troy and I walked hand and hand to his Audi and he drove us back to my house...or really our house. I laughed to myself and Troy pulled up to the house and we went inside. I called out people's names and the only one that came was Andrea.

"Hey Andy," I said using my nickname for her.

"Hey Gabi," she said back as Troy and I sat in the living room, to where she sat.

"Ella and I were thinking about setting the wedding a month further. Like August," Troy said and Andrea looked at us.

"Why August?" she asked curious.

"August 17th. It's the day we moved in to this house and when I met Troy and Chad," Andy awed and we smiled at her.

"So let me guess, you want to talk to your dad about it?" she asked.

"I have a better idea," I started. " Maybe you could warm him up to the idea?" I asked innocently. Andrea smiled at me and nodded.

"Ok, but you and I better go Dress shopping together," I nodded excitedly and then gave Troy a quick peck on the lips. Andrea got up and left Troy and I alone in the living room. We turned the T.V. on and Viva La Bam was on.** (A/N: I'm addicted to that frickin show. Do you agree? I love Rabb, Bam, and Dunn. tehe)** Troy and I loved this show.

"Rabb's hot," I blurted out.

"Oh really," Troy said.

"Yeah, so hot." I said giggling.

"Well I guess I should marry a Russian chick then," he said pointing out the episode where Bam went online and bough Rabb a wife to marry from Russia. I giggled at Troy's sentence.

"I'm kidding, babe. I think your the hottest most sexiet guy on the planet earth, including Mars," I said and he chuckled.

"I love you," he announced and I turned in his arms to look at him in the eyes.

"And I love you."


	25. Visiting Jack Bolton

**A/N:** I'm not going to make an excuse about this chapter being like a month or so late. You want the reason? School and I've been lazy about not writing. I've already had to do an essay at school. I made it fiction and my teacher loved it, but I don't know what I got yet. I'll just have to wait and see. I'm making a 96 in English and I'm sooo happy. Ecstatic. I love it. Love that class. Any can someone give me an idea for the next chapter? I was thinking something with Keith finding out about Matt and Tareney's marriage but I'm not sure. Let me know what I should and I'll credit it you;

* * *

Chapter 24

_Troy's POV_

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Why should I see him, after what mom had said? I mean, sure they're getting back together, but that doesn't mean I'm going to come home and we can be a happily family. A Andrea said that my mom had called and she wanted me to see my dad before he got out of rehab soon and it had to be this weekend. I groaned and stretched. I got up from mine and Ella's bed and started my way towards my droor. I grabbed some boxers and socks and then went to the closet and got a pair of ripped, stone washed jeans and a 'Just Do It' t-shirt. I put my clothes on quickly and put on my black vans. I looked back to where Ella was sleeping and sighed. I went over to her and looked at her some more. Ever since I found out about my HCM she's been like my nurse, but she shouldn't feel obligated to do that stuff for me. I can do it just fine. But she just feels like she needs to do something for me. I smiled, leaned down and kissed her forehead and started to turn away.

"Don't go," I heard her murmer. I smiled and looked back and saw her head into the pillow now and moving around under the blankets.

"Babe, I have to go see my dad today," I said and she groaned.

"I don't want you too. I love you and want you to stay with me forever and ever," she grumbled. I laughed quietly and went and got back on the bed and layed beside my beautiful girlfriend.

"Would you like to come with me? Or me go alone?" I asked seriously. She looked up at me for a second, like she was thinking and then rested her head onto my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she sighed.

"I don't want to overjoy the welcome of me going, baby. I think you should get this settled out man to man without any women or girls around," And she was so smart. I sighed and nodded against her head.

"Alright. But let me finish up getting dressed and we'll go eat breakfast before I have to go see my lovely father," I said sarcastically. She laughed and got up and started changing. She picked out jean shorts, a metalica t-shirt, when I had found out she loved their music, I jumped for joy. and she chose some checkered vans. She got dressed and fixed her hair and stuff while I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair. I finished and waited for Ella, When she was through, we walked hand n hand downstairs to the kitchen table where everyone was eating. I was amazed that everyone was up at 9am. They all looked up and nodded at our way and went back to eating. I grabbed my medication and took two pills**(a/n: Ok I asked my friend Carissa about the HCM pills that Lucas took in OTH and she said he took two. So yeah...lol.)** I got some water and swollowed them and then started eating some cereal.

"So where is everyone going?" Andrea asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well me and Lucy are going to go see a movie," Lucas said.

"That's cute, what movie?" Andrea asked.

"Umm..I don't know. I'll let her pick," he replied.

"Aww that's sweet of you bro," Ella said, Lucas smiled at her and continued eating.

"Anybody else?" Andrea asked.

"I'm going to Emma's today to meet her parents," Braden said. I looked at him.

"You guys have been dating for a while and you haven't met her parents yet?" Keith asked. Braden shook his head no and we laughed at him.

"I'm going to go hang out with Tareney, she's getting better," Matt smiled at the sound of her name.

"That's good to here, Matt." Andrea said.

"Well I'm going to..do nothing," Gabriella said. I sighed.

"Ella, you can come with me if you want,"

"No. I don't want to intrude."

"You won't intrude. It would be better if I had someone there," I said. She sighed and started eating her cerel.

"Umm..confused here," Lucas said.

"I'm going to the rehab center. I have to visit my Dad," they all nodded.

"Hope everything goes well, Troy." Andrea spoke. I nodded.

"Ella, you can come. I don't mind."

"If you want me to," I nodded and she nodded as well. Tess didn't speak. I think she was getting quieter more these days. After breakfast, Ella and I got into my Audi and started towards the rehab center. When we arrived I saw my mother waiting near the front of the building. I sighed, I didn't know she was going to be there. Ella grabbed my hand in reasurrance and I smiled softly at her. We walked hand n' hand towards my mother. Mom didn't look to happy to see Gabriella. Ever since I told mom about the engagement, she thinks Gabriella will ruin m future and more. Whatever.

"Troy, what is she doing here?"

"I brought Ella here for moral support, god knows I'm going to need it," I replied in a smart alec mood. Mom sneered away from us and into the building. I looked at Ella and she shrugged, meaning it didn't bother her. We walked silently behind my mother and signed in, saying we were visiting my Dad. The three of us walked to a room where people met their friends/family here. I noticed about 6 people getting visited. Gabriella and I sat on one side of the table and my mom on the other. We had to wait 10 minutes before my dad showed up. When he did, he noticed Gabriella and sighed and sat down.

"So..." Mom started after a few minutes in silence.

"I have some things to discuss with you, Dad." I spoke in a nice casual tone. Gabriella still had her hand in mine under the table.

"Well go ahead," he said.

"Well for firsts, Gabriella and I are getting married in August. The 17th to be exact," I said.

"August! Troy you said July!" My mom argued. I shrugged.

"Gabriella and I thought it would be romantic if it was on the same month and day it was when we first met," Dad didn't speak because he knew there was more. "Dad, I also have HCM. I fainted during basketball practice, taken to the hospital and they told Gabriella and then they told me. So I guess it has to be genetic right?" Dad nodded.

"Troy I didn't have it. But your grandfather did. It skipped me. I don't know why, it just did." I nodded and the silence was over-baring.

"Jack, your not going to say anything about him getting married, so young?" mom asked.

"Lucille, we got married young, and it would be hypocritical to tell my son, that I disapprove. So I'm ok with it," he said turning to me. I smiled. "As long as we can work back up on our father, son relationship. I know I messed up, but I'm getting better, can't you see?" I nodded. He was and I was proud.

"Yeah we can. Thanks for approving the engagment dad," he nodded and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella, have you been taking care of him?" Ella looked at me and I nodded.

"Yeah I've been there for him. He needs someone, so I guess I'm there." she spoke softly and dad smiled.

"Thank you Gabriella," she smiled at him and I looked at mom, who looked en-dearly pissed.

"What now?" I snapped at her. She was taken back. I've only snapped at her a totally 3 times in my life. First one being thirteen years old and mad I couldn't go to basketball game in L.A., the second time being, the day in the diner and third just now.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I did!" she snapped back.

"Mistake?" dad inquired. Mom's face drained and she looked scared. "I'm a mistake and so is our son?" dad said getting upset.

"I didn't mean it like that," mom said.

"That's always your excuse, Lucille." he said. "I don't think I want to get back together with you...after calling me and my son a mistake in your life...just go. Go back to your lover. I knew I shouldn't of taken you back." he murmured the last part. Hurt and pain surfaced my mother's face as my dad's words penetrated her being. She nodded and stood and walked away.

"I'm sorry Troy, Gabriella."

"It's okay," we said in unison. Dad looked at us before speaking, "So...tell me what's been going on?"

* * *

After visiting my dad, Gabriella and I stopped by a restaurant and got something to eat. As we were sat down our waiter came over, and he happened to be a male waiter. Oh great.

"Hello, my name is Josh and I will be your server today, how may I help you?" he directed his question towards Gabriella.

"I'd like a sprite, what about you Troy?" she asked and smiled at me and I smiled back. The waiter grimaced and looked in my direction.

"Same." I murmured and he wrote it down.

"Do you know what you guys would like?" he asked.

"Yes," we said and ordered. He left for our drinks and I looked at Gabriella admiring her beauty. Her beautiful brunette hair, soft brown eyes, full lips, she was so gorgeous. I just don't know how I managed to get a girl like Gabriella. She everything I could ever ask for, maybe more. She looked at me and smiled and then I felt her hand on mine. I smiled softly at her and spoke, "Your very beautiful today, Ella," I said and she blushed. I chuckled and kept staring.

"You know you staring at me like that, would make me think your some kind of weird lunatic, but your not. Your my future husband," I smiled brightly at her words and laughed.

"Why thank you," she giggled. Josh came back with our drinks and said our lunch would be out soon. We both nodded and started into a conversation, soon after our food arrived and we began eating. I saw in the corner of my eye, Josh staring at Gabriella. Jealousy rose through my veins. I saw Gabriella shift in her seat. She must of noticed too. I got up and told her I'd be right back and went to find a manager. When I found him thanks to a nice middle aged waitress, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me.

"May I help you today?" I nodded.

"Yes, your waiter Josh over there," I said and pointed him out, "He's been staring at my fiance for the past ten minutes and it's making her very uncomfortable as well as me. I would like something done, or I will be taking our business else where." The manager nodded right away and went towards Josh. Josh looked at his boss and fear came across his face. The manager told him something, probably about my complaint and he walked away. I saw the manager walk past me with a 'coast is clear' look and I chuckled and walked back to my table.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"I went to the manager about that guy staring at you. He took care of him," She nodded and smiled at me.

"Your so like my brother's and my father. So Over-Protective ya know?" I nodded and smiled.

"Well it's because I love you and don't want guys staring at my fiance."

"Your so sweet, baby." she cooed and I laughed. I wish everyday could be something like this.

Just me and my Ella. Forever.


	26. Important Author's Note

Hey Guys ...

Ok some one PMed me and said Chapter 14 wasn't working and they were right and I don't have that chapter on my computer any more. So this is what I seriously want to frickin do. I want to re-write this whole frickin story and get everything right and you guys can tell me weather or not I should have Troy with HCM or not if you want me to have Gabriella be a little nicer and crap. Its up to you but I'm re-writing this story. It's poorly written and I hate it;

So tell me what you guys think;

-ash


	27. Gabriella

**AN: Here it is! Lol. Sorry for the wait. I'm going to start updating more!!! If I get 50-60 reviews i'll post the next chapter;**

* * *

Chapter 25

Once in a blue moon, you find something you've always wanted. One moment can reassure that. Meeting the love of my life was my blue moon. It was everything I could over ever dream of. I couldn't believe that Troy and I have been together for a year today.

August 17.

The day of my anniversary and my wedding day. You could definitely tell I was freaking nervous by just the way I was standing. I couldn't understand the jitters I was having, but they were a good kind of feeling. I mean isn't this the day every girl hopes for? But then again I wasn't like any other girl I was just plain ole Gabriella Montez. But I was the girl that fell in love with Troy Bolton.

I look back at all the things that happened in our first year of being together and smiled at some of the stupid things me and he did. I mean getting drunk and getting tattoos, which we will have for the rest of our lives. Lying to my dad and Andrea, who I have finally learned to love as a real mom. I even call her mom. Tess doesn't like it very much. She got so fed up with me that she went and lived with her real dad for awhile until school starts back up again.

I don't know if I can accept the fact that my actual mom won't be here today, to see me in my wedding gown, which is so gorgeous and simple. It's sleeveless and long but not one of the dresses that are so poofy, it's elegant and simple. Andrea and Sharpay helped me pick it out. I just died when I saw the price and Andrea smiled at me and said don't worry about it and bought it for me. I hated when she did that. She goes out and buys me things I want but can't afford. It's very nice of her but I just don't deserve it.

I looked in the vanity mirror and started to apply some make-up. I didn't want to wear a whole lot so I just did a tiny bit. A simple, elegant look. I smoothed down my dress and then looked at my hair. I was just going to leave it down and put my bangs back in a medium poof. After I finished I looked in the mirror once more and smiled. I heard a knock on my door and saw Tareney enter.

After she had her surgery she became a lot better. A few weeks after her surgery, she went in remission and we were all happy for her. She was getting better and Matt would be able to have her forever. Matt and Tareney, what can I say about these two? Well my dad knows they are in fact married. He overheard me and Matt talking one night and it was a huge deal. Dad just looked at us and was like, "What's with my kids getting married?" and he walked away. Matt and I laughed. Dad got use to the idea of them married and then soon Matt and Tareney told her parents and they were not so okay with it. Let's just say Tareney now lives with us. I love it that she's there. She such a beautiful and compassionate person. I'm really glad Matt met her.

Then there is Lucas and Lucy. Well let's just say…things got heated and they broke up. On and off again. I mean we all rooted for them to last forever, but things don't turn out the way you want them too. Lucas had told me they fought too much after a while and then they would break up and then get back together. It was constantly. Dad thought it was hilarious. I thought it was just weird and Troy was like whatever. As of right now, Lucy and Lucas are together but only for the wedding and then they might be broken up by the end of this week.

Braden.

My dear, dear, Braden.

My loveable twin.

My only twin.

The person who has it all. He and Emma are over the heels in love with each other. They have already planned their future out. Graduate high school, go to college together, get married, get a 2 story house with four bedrooms, have 3 kids, and the rest is for the world to know. I love Emma. She is the sweetest girl that Braden has ever been with. She always is understanding and always wants to help out an any way she can. She's just so perfect for them. He bought her a promise ring this past month and promised all those things to her. She cried and they were locked up in his room doing some certain things…

Then there's my Dad.

He's so happy with Andrea. I can believe I ever hated her. I was so stupid. Dad is truly in love with her. Andrea told me not to long ago that my dad confessed to her saying I love you but I can never love you like I loved my wife. I asked Andrea how she felt about that and she said "As long as he loves me, I'm happy." I smiled at that thought and stood up and went towards the window and looked down at my backyard.

We were having the reception here, but the wedding at this pretty lake. (AN: Okay so I'm totally going to steal how Lucas and Peyton's wedding was in one tree hill. I loved where their wedding was and I'm going to use some of it for this wedding) It had my favorite flowers all over the place and the alter had this gazebo looking thing with flowers intertwined all in it to make it gorgeous and then white chairs for the people to sit at. The aisle would have this while carpet looking thing so I could walk on it down to the altar. I probably make no sense…but it's gorgeous.

In just a few hours I would be married to Troy Bolton.

I sighed.

Troy.

Ever since he met with his dad, they have met more times and his dad got out of rehab. They try and spend that father/son time together as much as they can, but it's never enough. Troy hasn't spoken to his mom since that day at the rehab place. I was kind of glad he hasn't. He doesn't deserve her in his life.

His heart condition is doing better. He's taking his medicine and enjoying life. He hasn't had an attack yet, but we hope he never has to have one ever again. I love this man too much to let him suffer and I hope and pray he doesn't get taken away from me, because of this stupid HCM. I hated that he has it. What if we have kids and they have it? But then again it might skip a generation, because his grandfather had it, and then Jack came along and he didn't have it but now Troy has it. I guess it skips generations. I just pray and hope that if my kids have kids, that they don't get it. I can only hope.

Other than the heart stuff, Troy's been good. He's happy and having the time of his life. I know we're only seventeen but we're almost 18 and we'll soon know what it feels like to do more mature things.

I was so busy thinking to myself, that I didn't even hear the door open. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Braden. I smiled at my twin and he opened his arms out for me.

"How are you doing?" He asked, looking down at me. I stared at him with my brown eyes. I smiled at him.

"I'm nervous as hell," I whispered and he laughed.

"It's your wedding day, of course you're nervous," He spoke. I smiled sheepishly and looked behind him and saw my dad at the door frame with Lucas and Matt behind him. I rolled my eyes and nodded for them to come in. Matt was the last one in and shut the door. Dad came over and took me out of Braden's arms and wrapped me into a deep bone crushing hug. It was tight but my dad and I were having a moment. I smiled into his chest and he smelled of his cologne and that just plain dad smell.

"I can believe you're getting married today," he murmured and I looked up at him. He smiled at me and kissed me forehead.

"I can't believe it either, daddy," I told him and he chuckled.

"Are you nervous?" I heard Lucas ask. I groaned out loud and they all laughed.

"I guess that's a yes," Matt said back.

"Don't be nervous. We're all here for you Gabriella," my father told me and I nodded. "Troy's a good man. He'll take care of you." He said.

"More like she's take care of him," Lucas said.

"You'll take care of each other," Matt spoke and I smiled.

"But you'll still be under my roof. My rules," Dad spoke and the last part was to everyone. I laughed into his chest and smiled. This was what I loved. The Montez family was everything to me. The boys always shouting and wrestling with each other, the fights and the misfits, everything was so original. I will miss that the most, being a Montez. But soon I will be a Bolton. Gabriella Michelle Bolton. Hmmm, I like that sound of that.

* * *

AN: I know this is short but hey…This story has three more chapters! Chapter 26 is in Troy's Point of View and then the Chapter 27 is the Wedding and then Chapter 28 is the reception and a big dramatic scene and it's over! Lol. I don't know if I'm going to re-write this one or not…I might. I don't know yet.


	28. Author's Note: Important

I don't know if I will ever finish this story, so as of right now, it's going to stay as completed until I can find the strength and wisdom to continue it.

I am truly sorry!

-Ashley


End file.
